<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Life Imitates Art by MistakenAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475400">When Life Imitates Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel'>MistakenAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Family Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Daisy finished up with filming The Last Jedi, she realized that she had a problem: she has the biggest crush on her co-star Adam. But she knew the old Hollywood saying, 'never ever date your love interest,' and with the popularity of fans all over the world shipping Rey with Kylo Ren, that rang even more true. More importantly, Adam had a sweet, caring wife, and they loved each other dearly. No way was she going to screw that up for the guy, drop dead gorgeous or not...</p>
<p>Ben Solo, known throughout the galaxy as Kylo Ren, has been sensing a new power stirring in the Force for some time. A woman. Snoke had assumed that Rey would be that new weapon to bring the Sith back into power once more. But when she rejected his offer to become his Empress, and his apprentice, he gave up on such silly notions as love. After all,  even his parent's marriage failed, and they loved each other dearly. Why should he open his heart to any other woman? </p>
<p>What would happen if an actress came face to face with a world she only thought was pure fiction? And what if that world contained a life that would change her own forever? Well, read and find out folks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Driver's Character (SNL: Coffee Shop) &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going Through The Motions</p>
<p>Daisy</p>
<p>The crowds were huge, as they were for every premiere of this movie, as well as The Force Awakens. But this was just...wow, everything was in a frenzy, and I couldn't remember how many fan's hands I shook, took selfies on their smartphones, or tablets, or signed autographs for them on various Star Wars themed objects. Adam Driver stood beside me looking just as easy going, and calm and collected as always. But I knew from the very slight tick in his jaw, to the tense way he held my hand, or my waist for paparazi photographs, that he felt anything but calm.</p>
<p>His free hand was twitching, and I could tell that he was very upset with something, or someone. Then I noticed that his wife JoAnna wasn't with him, and she always went to the premieres. Where could she possibly be? And why was he so damn twitchy? I endeavored to find out, just as soon as I could get him alone.</p>
<p>I decided to wear this cute midnight blue sheath dress with silver stars on it. I saw it on Rodeo Drive and had to buy it immediately, of course. The bottom of the dress had long fringes on it, kind of like on a flapper's dress from the 20's. I just thought that was such a cute feature.</p>
<p>The entire cast got through the parade prepared for us, and it was there that I was able to get Adam alone. He was arguing in heated tones on his smartphone, and when he saw me, he put it up in his suit jacket.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dais,' " He drawled in his smooth baritone voice that I had to agree with fan girls, was sexy. "Some premiere, huh?"</p>
<p>I grinned, and sighed, "Yeah, it is. But seriously, Adam, what's up? You've been acting kind of squirrelly all day. Where is JoAnna?"</p>
<p>Adam got out a piece of mint gum, Nicorette, I knew, because he was trying hard to quit smoking. He put it in his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully before replying, "Jo and I..." He shook his head, and then began to tear up, "Jo and I...well, I think.. Shit, Daisy, I think she wants a divorce. Like, for real this time."</p>
<p>My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I liked Adam, probably more than I should, but I never, <em>ever</em> would have asked the man to break up his marriage for me. I frowned, and stepped closer to him.</p>
<p>He hesitated to hug me at first, I know how he gets with wanting to be professional, and I respect that. However, he did try to fight Rian Johnson on how he wanted Kylo Ren to act in that elevator scene. He wanted to kiss Rey, like a sweet, heartfelt kiss, and I wasn't so sure, because of my own jumbled up feelings for him, but I did throw in my hat, and agreed with him on a kiss in that scene. The director would not be moved, and said that we should trust our characters, essentially saying, 'I'm the director, and you're just my little pean actors, so piss off.'</p>
<p>Adam hugged me, and I hugged him back as he cried in my arms. People would not expect that the great Adam Driver, Mr tough dark side Kylo Ren himself, could be as sensitive as his Jude character in Hungry Hearts, but he was...with the right people. With the rest of the world, he presents this easy going, laid back chill sort of guy where nothing phases him.</p>
<p>I reveled in having Adam in my arms for a bit, and fervently prayed that he couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating. He leaned against the wall in our little corner away from everyone, and looked like someone just killed his puppy. But it was worse than that, because his marriage was going down the loo, and I had no idea if I was in any way to blame for that or not.</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked carefully. Adam raised his beautiful dark chocolate eyes to me, and nodded. "This isn't about...you know, New Year's, right?"</p>
<p>🌠----------</p>
<p>New Year's Eve of 2016 was crazy for everyone as we had wrapped up filming of Force Awakens. John, Oscar, Gwen, and Dom all wanted to party in New York City. It sounded like a great idea at the time, but it turned out to be really bad in the light of day.</p>
<p>They say occasionally, and I mean like <em>very</em> occasionally, life imitated art, and by the end of the evening, Stormpilot and...whatever the ship name for Hux and Phasma are, happened at the Waldorf Hotel. Adam and I had found it crazy and amusing that our co-stars were hooking up, and we were playing some silly drinking game for the hell of it.</p>
<p>But then, when he escorted me up to my hotel suite, there was some tidal pull that pulled us together, and before either of us knew what the hell was going on, we were kissing passionately, and making love. Like, not the tender kind, either, but the rough, passionate raw, fuck me raw kind of sex that only exists if there is some deep seated attraction happening between the two parties.</p>
<p>I know that he had meant to only escort me up to my room like the gentleman he is, but then, it was like that damn elevator scene in Last Jedi, only we weren't on a set, and had scripted lines to say while film was running in the cameras to capture our emotions. We also didn't have to censor what was going to happen, either, which made it worse in hindsight. In the moment, however, it felt like the best idea ever.</p>
<p>I had the misfortune of waking up first, and seeing him in my bed. Now, here comes one of the worst parts of the entire night: I kissed his full, kissable lips, and he woke, kissing me back.</p>
<p>We ended up making love again, but this time, more slowly, like we both wanted to savor this moment, because it could <em>not</em> happen again.</p>
<p>When Adam collapsed off to the side of the bed after he came, he said, "This can never happen again, Daisy."</p>
<p>"I know," I replied. "I'm sorry."<br/>Adam ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, and snorted, "It's not all your fault, Dais.' It takes two to fuck after all. The point is is that what we did was totally wrong."</p>
<p>I propped my head on my hand, and idly ran my fingers through his soft, sweaty hair. "I know, but..." I bit my lip, and teared up, "No, never mind, I think my willingness to let you shag me senseless made my feelings for you very clear."</p>
<p>Adam kissed me briefly, "I know. And I like you too, Daisy, you're beautiful and a great friend, but I love my wife more. She deserves my faithfulness more than whatever you and I could be romantically."</p>
<p>"I understand," I said, sitting up, forgetting that I was naked. My breasts were on full display in front of him, and the part of me that wanted him, wanted him to see what he was giving up. "I respect that, I do. I just...I've liked you ever since we met, Adam. What I feel is..."</p>
<p>He caressed my cheek, and he kissed me lingering as he breathed heavily, "What I feel too," His voice was raspy against my lips, "But...but it can't be."</p>
<p>I cried, "I know. I'm so sorry."<br/>"Me too."</p>
<p>We ended up taking separate showers, and he left my hotel suite, dressed in his last night's suit. I had felt my heart break into a hundred pieces as I went to take my own shower. After that one hook up, we agreed to remain friends, but we were never alone again, because we wordlessly agreed that our chemistry was so electric that it was hard to not end up having sex...</p>
<p>🌠--------</p>
<p>Time skip to the present...</p>
<p>Adam shook his head. "No, it's not. Jo wasn't happy about that, but since we were both drunk at the time, she was willing to work things out with me."</p>
<p>I crossed my arms across my chest, "And did you work things out?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Adam grinned, "We did. But no, this isn't about that. It's about the long hours away, and the demands of our work schedules. She isn't happy that I'm gone for months out of the year, honestly."</p>
<p>I didn't know why I was able to grasp why JoAnna was unhappy, but it flashed in my mind: <em>affair. The therapist is screwing her at every session.</em> "I'm so sorry, Adam," I said.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault, Daisy," He reassured me. "Really. If it wasn't this, it was going to be another. Just thank you for talking me through this."</p>
<p>"No problem."</p>
<p>Domhall found us, and he grinned as he tossed his champagne glass back. "There you two are," He chuckled. "Oscar and Gwen were about to put out a search party. What's up?"</p>
<p>"Relationship drama."<br/>"Anything juicy?"</p>
<p>"No," Adam growled, "It's nothing, Dom. Let's get in the theater and watch this movie we're in."</p>
<p>We went inside the lavish theater, and at the end of it, the crowd cheered for it. We gave our usual press conference, and gave our opinions on our characters, but as I went back to my hotel suite that night after saying goodbye to everyone, I had the distinct feeling that something of importance was going to happen to me, and I had to be prepared when it came for me...</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Disturbance In The Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo</p><p>The girl again. The one who is similar to Rey, but quite different. I sensed her signature through the Force again. I knew that she was on some planet called Earth, but I was unsure as to where on Earth until I pinpointed her location at some place called Disney World, whatever the hell that meant.</p><p>I took my usual entourage with me: two deathroopers, and four regular stormtroopers. The rest flew The Silencer to an area where it was hoped that the cruiser could be concealed in time to get the girl; I needed her trained up, and fast in the ways of the Force.</p><p>"Are you certain that this is wise, Supreme Leader?" Hux asked, pointing out the obvious.</p><p>My mask hid the glare of my gaze as I said, "No, Hux, it's not. But we cannot afford to lose yet another Force user to our enemies. Losing Rey was--"</p><p>Hux scoffed, "You're <em>still</em> mooning over that disgusting scavenger?! You should have killed that bitch when you had the chance on Star Killer Base."</p><p>For once, I agreed with the ginger haired prick, but I would never dare admit it. "Plot a course for Earth, General. I will be going down to the surface to retrieve this new Force user myself. We cannot afford to lose control over more defective men, now, can we?"</p><p>"No, but--"<br/>"You have your orders, General."</p><p>I swept out of the bridge and took this opportunity to train, because I had a feeling that the Resistance would put up quite the fight before the end. I was in the shower when we jumped out of hyperspace, and I was drying off when my holo communicator beeped.</p><p>"Yes, General?" I asked, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "I gave explicit instructions that I was not to be disturbed for any reason beyond when we arrive at Earth."</p><p>Hux sighed, exasperated, "Much as I am delighted to hear your sunny voice, I am following your orders. We have arrived."</p><p>I fought back the desire to put him in his place, but I chose to ignore his insult...for now. Whatever did Snoke see in this asshole? It was beyond my comprehension, honestly. I put on my uniform, and belted on my lightsaber. My troops followed me, and soon enough, The Silencer was flying into Earth's atmosphere. We landed in a place that could easily hide the ship: A nasty old warehouse that no one would think to look for a First Order ship. I ordered two stormtroopers to look after my ship, and warned them of the consequences of failure to protect my ship.</p><p>Earth reminded me of Naboo in its beauty, only it had less swamp areas than I might have expected, and the indigenous people were all human. They had no ships, no lightsabers, and blasters, and very few Force sensitive people in existence. However, for the resources of this planet, the population of the humans was out of control.</p><p>Disney World turned out to be some cheesy amusement park in the way Cantobight and Coruscant loved to entertain their populace. A smile wreathed my lips. Good, such a people would be easily controlled by someone who could wield the Force. I had thought that when I arrived that entrance to this place would be hard, but it was absurdly easy.</p><p>The ticket people waved me and my men past, and we were rushed over to the staff area to an area where I'm supposed to 'encounter,' guests in the Launch Bay. People fawned over me, and tried to touch me, women especially, but my men kept them back.</p><p>I crept in the back, and saw a strange doppelganger of myself come into work. His costume was a poor replica of mine, and his lightsaber was not even real. I snapped his neck with the Force, and decided to do the man's 'job,' as he saw it. My men hid the body, and I endured seemingly endless photoshoots with these people fawning over something called Star Wars. Then I saw the people's attention turn to the celebrities of this event: The actors.</p><p>When they came over to greet me, I greeted them as I would anyone who would presume to touch me without permission. Then I saw the girl, and...my twin?? Who the fuck was this??</p><p>"Hey man," The twin greeted, "Can I get a picture with you?"</p><p>"If you insist," I said, my modulator making my voice sound robotic as usual. The girl, and this twin of mine got into position, and we had some pictures taken. Subtly, I made some hand signals to my men to take the Rey look alike and my doppelganger with us into custody if they try to leave the park's grounds.</p><p>The frenzy died down for a bit, and then the commotion began as the two main actors were brought to me in the back with Force binders on.</p><p>"What the fuck is your problem??" The girl demanded of me.</p><p>I chuckled, "Ah, Rey. Your ignorance will only get you so far."</p><p>"Hey, she's not Rey," The doppleganger said, "We're actors, and you're obviously crazy as hell, so if you let us go now, we can forget the insult."</p><p>"Adam, please," Rey lookalike said, trying to calm my 'twin,' down. "It's no use talking him down, we--"</p><p>I used the Force to wrench her from his side, and began to choke her. "How are you <em>doing</em> that?! The Force isn't real! You're not real."</p><p>"Supreme Leader," My Captain reported, "There are more clones of Hux, Phasma, and General Dameron. What shall we do with them?"</p><p>"Kill them," I ordered. "Have you located Rey yet?"</p><p>"N-no, Sire."</p><p>I growled low in my throat, and clenched, and unclenched my fists. "That is unfortunate. Locate her. I would have her properly questioned. Until then, take my... brother to The Silencer. We will join you shortly."</p><p>"Yes, Supreme Leader," The man bowed, and I released my hold on the girl. My twin went to her, and held her in his arms.</p><p>"Who <em>are</em> you, man?" He demanded, "Are you some kind of a psycho? What did you do to her?"</p><p>I shrugged, and put the Force sleep on her. I carried her bridal style. "I am taking her to my ship, and you are coming with. Or do I have to use my lightsaber?"</p><p>The man scoffed, "I'll go with. But I doubt that thing is even real."</p><p>"Hold her," I ordered.</p><p>He did, and I unclipped my lightsaber, and I destroyed a statue of Darth Sidious by beheading it smoothly. The man's eyes went wide, believing I was who I claimed to be.</p><p>"You're...you're <em>really</em> him?"<br/>"Yes."</p><p>The man swallowed past a lump in his throat. "I...I have a wife, two kids. Daisy is just my friend, we starred in two movies together, alright?"</p><p>I clipped my lightsaber back on to my belt, and picked up this Daisy girl. It was a ridiculous name. "You lie," I divined through the Force, "You love her. You played out my character...Adam. Am I in the habit of lying?"</p><p>"Only to your enemies."<br/>"You could be my ally."<br/>"Just don't harm her."<br/>"Very well. Now, let's go."</p><p>My men shot out a pathway as we fought our way out of Disney. When we got to The Silencer, my twin looked on with amazement.</p><p>"It's huge," He remarked, "Far bigger than I pictured it. Are you sure this is for real?"</p><p>"Yes, it is. Move."</p><p>He complied as I carried this Rey look alike in her all black suit, and laid her down on one of the benches. I began barking orders to get us underway, and back on to The Finalizer where General Hux, no doubt, was impatiently waiting for me to get back with him. I left them alone, and focused on getting the ship underway.</p><p>When we got out into space, the holo communicator beeped. I answered it, "The mission was a success, you can stop worrying, General."</p><p>"Let me guess, she looks like the scavenger," Hux commented, "Not that I have any true doubt."</p><p>"They are identical."<br/>"How...lovely for you."</p><p>"Oh, Hux, I didn't know you cared," I teased.</p><p>Hux's green eyes narrowed, "Whatever, Ren. Get your guest back here--"</p><p>"Guests. I have a twin, apparently, so we shall endeavor to have lots of...amusement," I stated, and cut the communication signal when he started to curse me out. My twin stood handcuffed, and there was a mischievous look on his face, although he still feared me, I could tell.</p><p>I removed the binders, and he rubbed at his sore wrists. "Follow," I ordered.</p><p>I opened up a guest quarters, and said, "You will be watched closely by one of my deathtroopers, or a Knight of Ren. If you attempt to escape, you will die. Any questions?"</p><p>"Can I see your face?"<br/>"Why?"</p><p>The man shrugged his shoulders. "If you're really Kylo Ren, you would have a lightsaber scar on your face. I spent half an hour in the makeup chair getting that put on for the movie, so I need proof."</p><p>I took him to a secluded part of the cruiser, and when he saw my face, he looked visibly stunned, and awestruck. "Wow, you really <em>are</em> Ben Solo--"</p><p>I reached out and choked Adam physically. "My name is Kylo Ren, Mr. Driver. Now, if you wish to survive in the First Order, I would suggest you address me as Lord Ren, Sire, or Supreme Leader. As far as I am aware, my mother had no other children, so you cannot be my brother. Remember that."</p><p>I released him, and he gagged and coughed, steadying his breathing. "Yeah, I got it. I'm going to go check on Daisy, <em>Sire</em>."</p><p>He left me, and that was when I realized that I actually could like this guy. Maybe, just maybe, it would be fun to have a brother around. But time would tell in the end just where his loyalties lay, and how I would train Daisy in the ways of the Force before the Resistance and Rey got their claws into them. I could not let that happen for everything depended on it...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stepping Into A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam</p><p>The view from the bridge was incredible, and I watched the living embodiment of Kylo Ren run The Silencer with a no nonsense approach I was only faintly able to convey in the movies. His deathtroopers respected him, and the two Knights of Ren I saw greatly deferred to him since he became Supreme Leader of the First Order. But I had to keep reminding myself that the dark Jedi was a killer, he had killed his own father, although I had played that scene with extreme sadness in my entire being.</p><p>The backlash from the fans over the months on the Internet had been shock, because Han Solo had been one of the most popular characters of the original series. Kylo Ren had not been as well received, but he was steadily growing in popularity.</p><p>"I must say that I am shocked that my nephew would bring you into this," I heard Luke Skywalker's voice. I turned to face Luke's Force ghost with a shock. "But I suppose it serves my purposes that you two look like identical twins."</p><p>God, it was so freaking weird how much he sounded like Mark. "Can he see you now?" I asked.</p><p>"No," Luke shook his head, "But he is too wrapped up in your friend...lover?"</p><p>I blushed, "Hey man, it was one drunken night. Besides, we aren't like that now, me and Daisy are friends."</p><p>Luke chuckled, "I'm not judging. I can't, I'm not alive, nor are you bound to the vows of the Jedi or Sith. But you do have the Force, Adam. How else do you think you were able to tap into playing my nephew so perfectly?"</p><p>I was stunned by this, but tried to keep my breathing under control the way I was taught in basic. "I've never moved objects around or anything like that."</p><p>"Ah. But you have this ability to think and react as others do not," Luke agreed, "It is a common trait of a Force sensitive person."</p><p>"Why is Daisy so special?"<br/>Luke sighed, "She is the darkness to Rey's light. You will be more gray in your Force loyalties. But beyond that, he needs a weapon against Rey for breaking his heart. I need you to keep him from doing that. He needs to be a force for good, not evil. Beyond this, I cannot see."</p><p>I didn't want to help or get involved. JoAnna was a cheating, lying bitch, but Zach and Carol needed me, even though Zach was my actual son. Carol was Jo's from a previous husband. The kids didn't deserve for the family to be torn apart by our divorce. I had to get back to Earth for them. I took out my smartphone, and turned it on. I showed the Force ghost a picture of my family.</p><p>"You see this? I need to get back for these kids," I said, "If I don't, my wife will just ream my ass in court, and I won't see them for years."</p><p>A tear rolled down my cheek, and I wiped it off bitterly. Luke nodded, "Well, if you go to the Resistance--"</p><p>"No," I cut Luke off, "I know what you're going to say, but Daisy needs me to look out for her."</p><p>Luke sighed, "I know you will find a way, Adam. You always do. But I have a gift for you, if you will take my hand?"</p><p>I looked down at his hand. I did not want to touch his Force energies. I somehow knew that coming into contact with Luke Skywalker's Force energies would forever change me. But would it be for the better? I was not sure, and I hate to be uncertain about anything in my life. I thought of my life, and of about where I was going with it thus far. <em>Yeah, screw it. You might as well.</em></p><p>I reached for Luke's hand, and as his energies fused with mine, I saw...everything in Luke's life. How he was born to Anakin Skywalker, and how he lived on Tattooine before life and destiny changed his life forever. I felt strange, like I was living his life, and mine on a fast forward button. Then I felt that fierce drive within me to keep fighting, and continue on no matter what, how I used the Force to pin points weaknesses in my enemies and used them against them. My whole body felt like it was tingling, and Luke removed his hand from me.</p><p>"I can give you no more,"He explained, "But it is time for me to go to the light. The Masters will guide you from here, Adam. Just call on them, and they will come to train you. May the Force be with you, always."</p><p>"You too, Luke," I said, and then I heard Kylo chuckle behind me.</p><p>"Interesting that he would choose you," Kylo said, amused. "But he merely activated what faint Force energies I sensed in you. So, you do have the choice of training to use what Luke saw fit to give you, or I can let Hux use you for target practice."</p><p>"Drop me back off at Earth," I demanded, "I have a family I need to get back to, a life."</p><p>"And yet, you liked using what the Force gave you to step into my headspace," Kylo pointed out. "We are twins in a way, brother. I'm sure my Uncle told you that I had no regrets about my kills, particularly my father. It's not true, and I wish I had not done it."</p><p>I understood, but I had to ask the age old question fans have been wanting to know: did Snoke control his hands in that fatal split second?</p><p>"Did you..." I said cautiously, since we share a similar temper, "Did Snoke control your hands in that split second you killed Han Solo? I have always wanted to know."</p><p>Kylo took off his helmet, and he looked truly stunned by my observation. "Yes. It was one of the reasons I killed him with my grandfather's lightsaber. You could say that I was in a sort of dark malaise; like I was there on that bridge, only I wasn't. Does that answer your question?"</p><p>The ship jolted out of hyperspace, and The Finalizer appeared before us. "It does. Where is Daisy?"</p><p>Kylo grinned, "She's still asleep. I haven't harmed one hair on her pretty head. I admit she looks good all dolled up. Rey is much more of a tomboy."</p><p>I laughed at that, agreeing, "I first met Daisy as Rey, so I didn't realize she was a girly girl until Force Awakens finished filming."</p><p>"An intriguing title," Kylo remarked, "Well, we have some time. I would see these movies you starred in."</p><p>The Silencer downloaded the films, and Kylo watched them without comment save one: "Can I ask why you did not kiss her? We did more than stare at each other. But when I offered her the galaxy, she chose treason over me."</p><p>"I...I didn't know."</p><p>"Of course, you didn't," Kylo said, somewhat bitterly. "I was willing to go to any lengths to prove we were good for one another. But no...maybe with your friend."</p><p>My blood ran ice cold, "If you harm Daisy, I will kill you."</p><p>"Calm yourself, lover boy," Kylo sneered, putting his helmet back on. "I have no intention of harming her. I'm not Snoke, after all. Be fortunate I'm not Hux, either, the man is a sick sadist at times."</p><p>I had no doubt of that, Dom certainly tried to make his character unlikable, while he was a fun, chill cat when the camera wasn't rolling. "I don't doubt it. Do I get my mask now?"</p><p>Kylo shrugged. "Yes, but it will be a temporary one until you become a  Knight of a Ren, of course. We design our own helmets, after all."</p><p>I nodded. Kylo excused himself, and a Knight of Ren presented me with black helmet that looked similar to his, only less crude, and with more silver detail around the eyes.</p><p>I put it on, and the Knight said, "Lord Ren would have you wear a spare uniform to match him."</p><p>I found a bathroom to change, and found the uniform no more complicated than my old Marine dress uniform. I was given a spare lightsaber, and I clipped it to my belt. I felt strangely comfortable in the dark Jedi's clothes, like I was slipping into the darker part of myself.</p><p>The Silencer docked on to the massive triangular ship, and General Hux awaited us. Kylo carried Daisy bridal style, and I walked to Kylo's right side. General Hux eyed me with disdain, which felt bizarre, because he looked like an evil twin of Domhall. I had to remember that this wasn't my friend, no matter how identical they looked. His gaze traveled to Daisy, and it turned positively chill.</p><p>"At least this one dresses like a girl," Hux commented. He turned to me, "I assume you have come to join the First Order."</p><p>"Yes," I said, "I would know my allies more. Particularly my doppelganger."</p><p>Hux smiled wolfishly, "Intriguing. Well, I will be watching you. If you can prove to be trusted, you will rise high in the ranks. Where are you taking the girl, Ren?"</p><p>"My quarters," Kylo quipped. "I won't have her subjected to your brand of questioning. Sniper, take my brother to Father Ren. I have to see to my guest."</p><p>I watched as Daisy was carried away from me, but then my blood boiled when she instinctively sought his body warmth, and buried her face into his chest more closely. The Knight called Sniper took me in the complete opposite direction, and that was the last I saw of Daisy in a month. But by the end of the first month, our lives were already moving beyond what they were before what they were when we were kidnapped at Disney World, and they were changed forever with the onset of our separate training...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Odd Sleeping Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>I woke up on a soft bed...Where in the hell was I? The last thing I remembered was some guy who claimed to be the real Kylo Ren was choking me using the Force. Then everything became blank after that.</p><p>The room I was in was very monochromatic, and I swear that I was on a movie set again. The only difference was that this was absolutely real, and there wasn't a film crew in sight. I swung my legs off of the huge bed I found myself lying on. The bed was absurdly comfortable as well, and the room was clearly someone's bedroom.</p><p>I got up on bare feet, and padded to the window that looked out on to...space?? Oh my God! A door slid open, and I saw my captor enter.</p><p>"Very funny, Adam," I said, turning around. "Take the mask off, we have to be on set."</p><p>He chuckled, only it came out as cold and emotionless with the voice modulator in the mask. "I'm not your friend, Daisy. But I had hoped that Father Ren would be done with evaluating him before you woke up."</p><p>I was starting to grow uneasy, and I backed up to the big window that looked out into outer space, apparently. He cornered me, and removed his mask. My heart beat fast. No way was this guy Adam Driver, even though they looked damned near identical. There was a hardness in his beautiful dark brown eyes that Adam didn't have for one thing, and he had a lot more intensity to him. Despite myself, I had a feeling deep down that this was the <em>real</em> Kylo Ren, and my kidnapping had really happened. But still, I felt the need to test this to make sure that all of this was real, and I wasn't going crazy.</p><p>"If you're real, how were we able to make movies of what happened to you?" I asked.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, and nodded, "You control your fear well, I commend you for that. It will serve you well in training."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "I hate to break it to you, pal, but Adam and I are just actors. The Force doesn't exist. You're part of some weird Star Wars cult. What do you want? Money? Media attention? I'm insured up to a cool five million for kidnapping through SAG. So, go ahead, and do what you want with us, and then drop us off at Disney World on the way out of your mom's basement."</p><p>Kylo put his helmet on a nearby table, and stretched his hand out. I felt my entire body fly towards him. <em>This is totally impossible! There is no way this just freaking happened. </em>He pulled me to him, and I tried to free myself, but he was so strong, way stronger than Adam. He ran a gloved hand down my cheek, and my breathing hitched. He smiled knowingly, "To answer your question, this is all very real. Yesterday did happen, and the answer is that the Force made this all possible. Well, that and Snoke sent his awareness into your system to search for more Force users."</p><p>I scoffed, "I doubt that Rey wants you back after you refused to help the Resistance and took over the First Over."</p><p>He drew away from me, and ignited a real freaking lightsaber, and he destroyed a nearby vase. I put up my hands when he brought his deadly laser sword close to my face; I could literally feel the heat radiate off of it. He turned off his unique cross hilt lightsaber, and handed it to me.</p><p>"I...what do I do with it?" I asked, wiping at my tears. I wanted to get as far away from this psycho as much as possible.</p><p>"I want to see if it will show you visions through the Force," Kylo explained when his breathing returned to normal. "Indulge me for a moment. I have already proven that it is a real weapon."</p><p>I took the lightsaber in my right hand. Its weight was fairly heavy, but I felt a strange pulsing energy inside of it. "It pulses with energy," I pointed out.</p><p>"That's the Khyber crystal," Kylo explained, his voice quiet, "Non Force sensitive beings cannot sense its presence. The crystal creates the laser in any lightsaber no matter the style of hilt. You like this style, I can tell."</p><p>I nodded, "Knights in medieval Europe had metal swords with this same style. I like ancient weapons, and history."</p><p>"Intriguing. What else can you sense about it?" He asked, genuinely curious. "Reach out with your heart, and tap into the Force within you. Close your eyes."</p><p>I did, and felt so many things at once: sadness, rage, heartbreak, hurt, so much hurt. His life began to flash before my subconscious, and I began to cry. He killed so many with this weapon, but beneath the rage and pain was a noble, honorable man. Ben...This was Ben Solo. I opened my eyes, and I pressed the carved red skull ON/OFF switch, and the laser blades hummed.</p><p>The dark energies flowed through my very being, and it felt comforting, peaceful, and serene. I didn't feel evil any more through the weapon.</p><p>"You're...you're <em>calming</em> the crystal...remarkable," Kylo said, his face deeply impressed. "How do the energies feel to you?"</p><p>"Peaceful and calm."</p><p>"Yes, exactly," Kylo said, taking the lightsaber from me gently, and turning it off. "You are tapping into both halves of the Force. What else did you sense?"</p><p>I told him what I saw, and his smile was one of pure delight, it turned him into a very handsome man. "Excellent. I would like to train you personally, Daisy, if I may."</p><p>He stepped away from me to look out at space outside the window. "Adam doesn't deserve to be away from his family," I said, brushing my hair out of my face. "He has a wife, two children. It is not fair to deprive him of that simply because of this stupid war between the First Order, and what was once the Republic."</p><p>"And do you have anyone?"</p><p>"No," I shook my head. "My mother and I are estranged, because she hated that I wouldn't become a lawyer like her, and go into Tort reform...whatever. She hated my decision to become an actress straight out of Oxford. You honestly don't really care. You just want a weapon against your ex--girlfriend, and her friends."</p><p>He looked at me, and shrugged his shoulders. "True, I don't care. But I <em>do</em> care very much in ending this decades long war. It began in my grandparent's day, and it has lasted all this time. I want it stopped. I fear that your system will be engulfed in this conflict before long, if it hasn't already. The only reason Earth was spared the Empire's influence was because of the distance between this galaxy and yours. But it won't be long."</p><p>"And what happens if you prevail? What of the succession of your reign, Emperor?" I asked.</p><p>I almost wish that I didn't ask him, because a heat flashed in his eyes, and my damn body responded immediately to it. It wasn't fair that he was so hot, even with the faint lightsaber facial scar. He took a glove off and he caressed my face, and traced my lips with his thumb. I shuddered in response.</p><p>"Well," His voice dropped to a low purr, making my insides turn to mush. "I would have to find a suitable wife wouldn't I? Someone strong in the Force, and would best suit me both politically and personally as well."</p><p>I tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. "I...She would be a very lucky woman," I stammered. I shook my head, clearing it. "Listen, if I agree to train with you, can you agree to let my friend see his family? He's a good man who doesn't deserve to be without them."</p><p>Kylo paced and sighed heavily, facing me. "I..agree to your terms. But if the Resistance tries to use them as pawns, I will do what I must to maintain loyalty in my ranks. Do you understand, Daisy?"</p><p>I had a feeling that it would be this way. I also knew that I really had no way of escaping, and if I wanted to escape then I needed Adam's help; I had no illusions that I would be able to escape on my own, or without the Resistance's help.</p><p>"I understand."<br/>"Good."</p><p>We shook hands, and he brushed his lips over my knuckles. Heat flared up in my cheeks, and a sexy smirk flashed across Kylo's face that matched Han Solo's smile perfectly. He winked, and he was about to say something else when something beeped in the room.</p><p>Kylo frowned, and rolled his eyes, "I'm certain it is Hux. Make yourself comfortable, I may be a while."</p><p>I watched him click a button on his holo pad, and a hologram of General Hux appeared. I explored the bathroom, and then the closet where Kylo had some casual outfits, and suits next to his uniforms. Everything was highly organized as if someone with extreme OCD or robots cleaned the ship to be as clean as an art museum inside.</p><p>I lifted up my arm to sniff my arm pit. Gross. I definitely needed a shower. Well, if I had to share a living space with Kylo Ren, I might as well get cleaned up. I figured out the faucet system easy enough, and soon had the water pumping out hot water. I got into the black marble bathroom, and let the hot water soothe my achy muscles, and I used the shampoo and conditioner, and body wash. When I was done, I groaned at how cold the bathroom was. I stared at the black fluffy towels, and felt it come to my hands. <em>Weird. Okay, so the Force is real, that really did just happen. Now, get out and dry off so you're not standing naked in a Sith Lord's bathroom.</em></p><p>I obeyed, and put up my hair in a turban. I wrapped my body in the other huge towel, and looked in the fancy silver framed mirrors. I looked tired, and pretty shell shocked. I didn't want to put my black pant suit back on, but I had no other clothing. I looked at Kylo's impressive array of hair products. I wasn't sure what the product names said, but I found the leave in treatment, and it was damned better than any I have ever bought over the years. Wow. There was a hairdryer, and I used that to dry my hair on the cool setting. I found a spare razor, and proceeded to shave my legs, arms, arm pits, and my bikini area. When that was done, I put everything away. I put my clothes back on, and I smelled food in the room.</p><p>"Did you find everything alright?" Kylo asked.</p><p>I blushed, "Yeah. I can't read the Basic lettering, but I'm definitely not sharing your razors or toothbrush."</p><p>He smirked, "Nor would I ask you to. Sit, you must be starved."</p><p>"I'm not eating ration bread."<br/>Kylo picked at his salad, and ate in silence. I sat across from him. I ate my chicken Caesar salad, and it was delicious.</p><p>He dabbled at his mouth with his napkin as he swallowed. "Since Star Killer and The Supremacy were destroyed, it is a necessity that you stay with me. Your friend will stay in one of the quarters reserved for the Knights of Ren."</p><p>I sipped my wine, and set it aside. "I assume those quarters are as nice as this room is."</p><p>"They will be adequate for him, I'm certain," Kylo remarked. "Although, these rooms are more spacious, naturally, since I am their leader."</p><p>I had so many questions then, but I shut up. He would talk when he was ready. Or not, it didn't matter to me either way. I had some experience with introvert boyfriends so his standoffish behavior wasn't so weird to me. </p><p>"Naturally," I agreed. "But I have a million questions."</p><p>"As do I of your world."<br/>"We don't drive speeders yet."</p><p>"Ah." He leaned forward slightly, "Nor does your planet interact with aliens and droids. But I wanted to talk about us living together."</p><p>"I like to sprawl," I informed him, "And unless you just screwed me three ways from Sunday, I hate being touched in my sleep."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>"I assume that I will have duties," I surmised, after finishing my salad. The main dinner was brought in by a service droid, and it left quickly. "I refuse to sit around here doing nothing."</p><p>Kylo nodded. "I will arrange a schedule for you. I expect you to follow it as my apprentice. Any other requests?"</p><p>"Will I get other clothes?"</p><p>"Yes, of course. Make a list of what you need on the holo pad, and I will have what you need brought to you."</p><p>My eyes widened. "A-Anything?"</p><p>"Yes, of course," He looked at me closely, and sighed, "Oh, and no the Resistance would not have been so courteous. Call it a gesture of good will on my part. I'm not a monster, I'm a soldier, and I will do what I must to lead the galaxy to order and peace."</p><p>I raised my wine glass. "To order and peace."</p><p>"Cheers," Kylo said, and clicked his glass against mine, and drained the last of his wine. We finished our dinner, and he added, "I apologize for attending to Hux. Feel free to sleep without me if I take too long."</p><p>"It's alright, go work," I said reassuringly, "But um, do you have some kind of communicator if I do need you?"</p><p>He handed me a hand held holo communicator and showed me how to use it. When he left, I busied myself with looking through his holo library, and read a fantasy book until I grew too tired. When I did drift off to sleep, I dreamed that I sat in a speeder, and thousands of beings cheered as I went past them on my way to somewhere important...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Dark Confessor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam</p><p>I was taken to a rather large chapel-like room on The Finalizer. Daisy was being taken to Kylo Ren's chambers, and even though he swore that he wouldn't harm a hair on her head, I didn't believe him. The man wanted her bad, and it wasn't about revenge. No, it was about protecting my friend.</p><p><em>Yes, but you did have that one fiery, drunken night where you did things to her that Jo or most other women would not let you do to them,</em> I reminded myself.</p><p>The Knights of Ren rarely spoke when on duty, which seemed weird as hell to me. But then again, before I was brought into Star Wars land, I didn't think the Force, Jedi, Sith, any of this stuff was real. How wrong I was!</p><p>The chapel was gothic and while not a big space, it was a fairly big space. A cloaked Ren Knight knelt under a statue of Darth Vader with his arms crossed.</p><p>Sniper knelt, crossed himself, and rose, and gestured for me to go ahead. I had no choice but walk down the aisle, and kneel beside the cloaked Sith Knight.</p><p>"Welcome, my son," The Knight said quietly. "You have done well bringing the Queen to Lord Kylo. You are distressed, I sense."</p><p>"Yes," I replied, "You act like I was destined to bring Daisy here. But we didn't come here willingly...we were <em>kidnapped</em>, sir. We have lives on Earth, and I have a family. People who would miss me if I were to suddenly disappear."</p><p>The Knight removed his helmet, and held out a beautiful black helmet to Sniper. Sniper took it, and when I saw a young Harrison Ford's face I was shocked to my core.</p><p>"What?? But...on Earth...you're like old!" I exclaimed. "Who...who <em>are</em> you?"</p><p>"Are you familiar with the caminoens, my son?" Father Ren asked.</p><p>"Yeah, they look like tall grays," I answered, "Obi Wan Kenobi had to visit them once to search for a bounty hunter. They created the clone stormtrooper army, until the First Order came to power when Snoke decided to rule on Palpatine's ashes."</p><p>The Sith priest nodded, "Correct. I am a clone, only as a clone, I will age far slower than my original host. You are the original host of Lord Kylo, and Rey is the original for this girl."</p><p>I sat in a pew and tried to digest all of this information. "So, he is my brother in a way."</p><p>"Naturally," Father Ren agreed. "The Force has been shifting to the void in its usability to all of us who can sense it, and use it in combat. Snoke failed to adapt to these changes, and so did Luke Skywalker. He did not want another generation of Force users, particularly in the highest levels of government."</p><p>"He was a Jedi to the end."</p><p>Father Ren smiled, "Just so. But it was our Lord Vader himself who desired to form a Force legacy through his pure midichlorean blood. His wife refused. This girl will not, but Rey did, as you recall."</p><p>I felt a strange resentment over that. "He all but said that he loved her! I don't know how much more clear he could have been!"</p><p>"Yes, indeed. But there is Rey--"</p><p>"I have a <em>wife</em>!" I snapped. "What the hell is wrong with my returning to her?! You need to let me return to my family."</p><p>Father Ren patted my hands, "I cannot persuade you to remain loyal, my son. But it is your destiny to learn to use the Force. If you accept the training, and survive it to become one of us, you might not want to return to the faithless woman who has done nothing but used you ever since you said 'I do.' You have a destiny with the scavenger, my son. My advice is to focus on training before seeking Rey out. Do you understand?"</p><p>I nodded, and felt a lot better. I went to light a candle, and looked up at Darth Vader's statue. He looked imposing, particularly with his ruined helmet in pride of place, the only physical remnant of Darth Vader left intact.</p><p>"<em>Anakin</em>," I whispered in my mind, stretching my awareness to encompass the ruined helmet. "<em>What am I to do? Luke told me that all I had to do was ask for any of the master's guidance, and they would guide me. But if I'm destined to be here in this galaxy, show me a sign, please."</em></p><p>Anakin Skywalker sighed sadly, "<em>Are you certain that you wish to know what is happening right now on Earth?"</em></p><p>"<em>I do, please</em>."</p><p>"<em>So be it, but you won't like what you see,"</em> Anakin cautioned, "<em>Keep in mind that you can do nothing to change these events. Are you certain that you still wish to see?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, I still wish to see, master,</em>" I said, my resolve becoming clear that this was what I was supposed to do at this particular moment in time.</p><p>"<em>Then close your eyes, and I will show you,"</em> Anakin said. I closed my eyes, and followed him into what the Force revealed to him, and what I was supposed to see. When I came back to reality, I broke down in tears, and found myself pledging myself to being trained in the ways of the Force by the Knights of Ren...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Dark Confessor Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I see the media circus that came as a result of Disney World employees who went on a rampage and killed Dom, Oscar, Gwen, and Rose. Me and Daisy were gunned down, and the vision fades...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Elaborate funerals for us both, but JoAnna is not grieving. Only Zach is truly grieving, my brave little four year old. Carol is less keen to mourn me. The headlines are all the same: RIP KYLO AND REY...The filmmakers has to use the footage we already filmed, and put face replacement technology on stunt people to finish up Episode Nine...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>✂------</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The visions ended, and I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt people hugging me. Someone had removed my helmet, and I was inconsolable as I sobbed in Father Ren's arms. When I could cry no more, I sniffed, and felt better, much better for knowing what was going on. I explained my visions, and then I said, "I want to learn the ways of the Force, even if it freaking kills me, I will learn it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And we are honored to have you," Kylo Ren said, stepping into the room. He did the same Catholic gestures as the other RenKnights did. I noticed that Daisy was not with him. I chose to see this as a good thing, because oddly enough, I think I might have sensed if she was in danger or not.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The other Knights bowed to Kylo Ren, and I began to understand why they revered him so, I only was guessing things as an actor, and embellishing as I saw fit as an actor. I hugged me, and we walked out of the room.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Daisy is fine," Kylo answered my unspoken question. "But your training has to be separate for a while. Tracker and Infiltrator will be your trainers for now. We--"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The ship rocked as a torpedo hit it. "Fuck," Kylo cursed, "Men, arm my brother with a lightsaber, I have to go on to the bridge."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What of Lady Daisy, Sire?" Father Ren asked.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Berserker, Vanguard, guard her with your lives," Kylo ordered firmly. "If she gets so much as a paper cut, I will flog you personally. Sniper, Blaster, with me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, Sire," Two slender Knights followed Kylo. I could hear the protective tone in the Sith Lord's voice, and it alarmed me, because I know I only spoke of other people when I was beginning to care about them. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A lightsaber was thrust into my hands, and I put my helmet on. The bridge was in chaos. Resistance ships were firing hard on The Finalizer over Crait. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"...My men <em>will</em> be flying up there! Either accept my orders, or you are more than welcome to go to the enemy," Kylo argued in a cold tone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>General Hux's face was a blotchy red, turning to me, "Inform our Supreme Leader that him flying in a tie-fighter is not only stupid, and reckless, but suicide."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You speak as if I could twist my brother's mind," I spat back. "I'm here to be his guard, nothing more. You have your orders, soldier. Or are you not a soldier sworn to obey your superior's commands? In the military I was honorably discharged from, a refusal to follow your superior's orders could be grounds for a court martial. I would think about your next words very carefully."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>General Hux looked at me looking completely stunned. "I..." He narrowed his eyes, "Well, it seems you have chosen your side, Force user."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I began to choke him, "I have. I choose to serve the First Order. Shall I kill him, my Lord?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kylo laughed bitterly, "It may come to that in time. But for now, release him."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, Sire."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hux coughed and clutched at his red neck. He got to his feet, and rested his weight on the holo computer table before he gave the orders. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kylo approached me, "Protect Daisy from the Resistance, and whoever is loyal to Hux. I have to go lead my men."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We hugged, and broke apart quickly. I found the quarters easily enough, and it was there that we all waited at the front door, lightsabers at the ready just in case Resistance troops boarded this ship...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>✂---------</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rey</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Freedom corellian battleship rocked and bucked as I sensed Kylo Ren himself get into the thick of the battle. The girl who supposedly looked identical to me, she was everything to the continued survival of the Resistance. Kylo's twin was there as well, but he was not my concern, Ben could play long lost brother if he wanted to. No, the Force was stronger with this Daisy woman, far stronger.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Poe, I need your men to get her off of The Finalizer," I ordered. "This twin of Kylo Ren's is immaterial, but--"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Whoa, hold up!" Poe exclaimed, "You mean to tell me that the dude looks identical to Mr. Dark side himself?? That's seriously creepy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I scowled at him. Ugh, and to think that this was General Leia's successor. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Finn frowned, and chimed in, "Yeah, but if she's such a high priority, then Ren won't take any chances. She will be guarded heavily. I don't see how we're able to sneak her out of there and not lose men."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Noted, Captain," I remarked, rubbing at my eyes. "You could, um, try to negotiate with this guy. Maybe wear something...well, cute."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Really, Finn? Do I really have to resort to that?? </em>"Surely we can just negotiate with them."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh? And the recent trade deal with Tatooine was nothing?" Poe reminded me. "They didn't show up, and in fact, Hux laughed at our attempts to touch base with the First Order. But then again, you did insist on Kylo Ren being present."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't remind me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Soo, what are we going to do, Senator?" Poe asked officially.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I had to think quickly. Our shields were almost exhausted. "Finn, do you still have that officer uniform? I know Rose does."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, no," Finn put up his hands, protesting, "I would rather get eaten by a rathar than wear that rag again."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, I thought you looked handsome," Rose teased. Her mechanical uniform was spotted with grease. "I'm willing to meet this other Rey. What's her name?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Daisy Ridley," I answered.<br/>"Cool! I love daisies."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I chuckled, "Signal the transport ships to plot a course to the Jakku base."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, Senator," The officers on the bridge chorused. I was about to go to my transport ship when I felt Kylo contact me through the Force: "<em>Did you miss me?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>No. What do you want?</em>" I ground out mentally, "<em>I'm busy with getting my twin out of your monstrous clutches in case you have not noticed."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kylo laughed, "<em>How...touching. You called me more flattering epithets when I had you pinned to the floor of that elevator on The Supremacy. But can it be that my touch is so forgettable?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Heat flooded my cheeks, turning them pink with embarrassment. "<em>I...It did mean something to me, Ben."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kylo scowled, "<em>The hell it did, bitch. But it no longer matters, because your...sister, shall we say, is more of a woman than you will ever be."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I cried, "<em>You can have her, then! I only gave you my virginity, no big deal, right?"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Kylo laughed, "<em>What a childish, romanticized notion about love. Goodbye, Rey. An Empire lost for your stupid pride. I have no use for either. I ask only one thing: don't get in my way."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>You will corrupt her."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"No, I will free her, Rey. Last warning," </em>Kylo warned me. "<em>Kill your past, it is the only way to become who you are meant to be. Goodbye, Rey."</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I felt the Force connection not only close off, but it shattered. I began to scream as I collapsed on to the floor. Poe tried to ask me what was wrong, but I couldn't move, or even speak. I tried to speak, but it was too late...Kylo, no, Ben, Ben did it in the end, he killed a part of my soul as he broke our Force bond apart. I blacked out, and didn't wake up until much time passed, but by then, it was too late for the Resistance in so many ways...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Elevator Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>"Okay, Daisy, Adam," Rian directed from behind the camera, "I need more intensity from you both. Remember the desperation in both characters here."</p><p>Adam raked a hand through his hair, "But couldn't we at least have a kiss here? Kylo wants to tell Rey so desperately how he feels in this scene."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I have to agree with Adam here," I agreed. <em>Oh God, I hope you have no idea how bad I want to kiss you for real! </em>"It would be a nice coming of age moment for Rey here. For them both, actually."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But Rian wouldn't be reasoned with, "I think you two need to trust your character arcs, and my vision. Now, let's take it from the top."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We did our lines, and I could swear that I felt some serious tension from Adam. He kept staring at my lips, and I stared at his kissable lips, and then looked into his eyes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The scene ended all too soon, and we set up for more shots. I knew that I wasn't imagining it: he had wanted to kiss me, like a juicy, off script kind of kiss. My heart beat fast all during the twenty takes it took to get all the shots the director wanted. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The throne room followed that, and I became deeply emotionally affected by the scene, because I wanted Rey to take his hand so desperately. But no, Rey was a stubborn girl with misplaced loyalties. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We ran through it a few times until the call for lunch was called. "You did a fantastic job," Adam said, hugging me. "Are you going to be okay? You looked really on point out there on the set."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Rey needed to take his hand."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Like this?" Adam teased, grabbing my hand, and kissing my hand, and putting raspberries on it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I giggled, "I was thinking more a full on, but sweet kiss."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adam winked, "Me too. I even used mouth wash for the occasion."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"At least it wasn't oysters."<br/>He arched his eyebrow. "Oysters?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just something Carrie told me about Harrison," I shrugged, "She was a little grossed about him sliding an oyster in her mouth for that kiss in Empire Strikes Back."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He laughed, "Um, that's gross. I just make sure I lay off the cigs to have fresh breath if I plan on doing a kiss."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Cool. No offense, but you should get off the cancer sticks," I pointed out. "My Uncle Willie died of them, no joke. I think I'd like my partner in crime to stick around for a while."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adam sighed, "Yeah, Jo agrees with you there. That's why I'm on the gums now. But let's get some food, I'm starved, I don't know about you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Heck yeah, lead the way," I said, looping my arm through his as we walked out to the craft services tent...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>✂-----</p>
</div><p><br/>Present Day...</p><p>Rey</p><p>I was on Jakku. The dry heat of the climate was already very apparent to me. I woke up slowly, and Poe, Rose, and Finn were all in tears. I tried to sit up, but felt too weak.</p><p>"W--What's going on?" I asked, my mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. "Where is everyone?"</p><p>"Rey," Rose said carefully, "We're all that is left of the Resistance. With all of the Force users that the First Order has, they were unstoppable. Kylo's twin...he..."</p><p>"He was fearless," Poe added, "But that Daisy chick...wow. Rey, she's worse than Kylo in a fight. The guy seems to fight like a cold, calculating soldier, and Daisy, she and Kylo Ren just devastated everyone in their path."</p><p>"Even the kids?"</p><p>"Yes, they left none alive, Rey," Finn said, sadly. "And you almost died on the journey to Jakku. I don't know what Ren did to you, but--"</p><p>"He broke our Force bond," I began to cry, and felt the weight of my heartbreak like a dull ache in my chest. <em>He loves her! More than he ever loved me! "</em>I don't know how, but he did, and he...he bonded with her instead."</p><p>"Good riddance," Finn grumbled.<br/>"What about Adam?" I asked.</p><p>"Lord Seraph, you mean," Poe corrected me, "I don't think it can be done, he's too much like Kylo Ren, Rey."</p><p>I sat up in bed. "I can at least try, damn it! Where will he be?"</p><p>"On Coruscant," Rose answered, "But you're going to have to blend in, because there will be lots of elite people to attend the coronation."</p><p>I didn't want to hear that, but I suppose it would be expected that if Kylo Ren became Emperor, he would naturally need to get married to another Force user to complete Darth Vader's legacy. Tears ran down my face, and Rose wiped them away. He really did love me, but I had assumed that he was being a jerk when he called me 'nothing.' Well, I hope she makes him happy.</p><p>"Well, I suppose I could borrow a dress from General Leia's things, if she will let me, that is," I sighed.</p><p>Everyone looked at me uneasily, but Rose scowled at them. "Really guys? She's been out of it, like for a long time. Let me talk to her girl to girl."</p><p>Poe and Finn nodded, and left the room. Rose turned me, and said softly, "Leia is dead, Rey. The radiation treatments from her little space walk on our escape from Crait...she didn't make it." She cried, and wiped at her tears quickly.</p><p>I cried fresh tears. "How long ago?"</p><p>"Three years ago," Rose added, "You have been in a coma for three <em>years</em>, Rey. Everyone assumed you were dead, and had given up hope. Do you understand?"</p><p>"So why have a coronation this late in the game?" I asked.</p><p>"The war, and I think the Emperor wanted a long courtship with Daisy," Rose answered. "After breaking up with you, I'm sure you can guess why."</p><p>"Yeah," I sat up in my bed. "He loved me, but I was too stubborn to see it. I should have, I mean, we did have a moment in that elevator."</p><p>Rose looked amazed, "Please tell me you at least kissed the guy. Evil or not, he is quite cute."</p><p>"Um..." I wasn't sure how to tell her, but what was the harm? It's not like I was ever going to win him back or anything. "Well...we um, had sex. He locked down the lift, and it was this crude, but beautiful moment. I don't even know why I did it, but...I did."</p><p>"Wow! First time?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Awesome!"<br/>"How is that awesome?"</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes at my apparent ignorance, "Rey, most girls don't get such a hottie for their first time in sexy land. Is he just as hot out of clothes as in them?"</p><p>I blushed as I remembered. The answer was yes, very much so. I simply nodded shyly. Rose giggled, "I knew it! Lucky you. Well...you could make the moves on Seraph. They <em>are</em> twins, after all."</p><p>"Rose!"<br/>"What? He's cute!"<br/>"You can have him."<br/>"I have Finn, thank you."</p><p>I smiled, "I'm happy for you both. Congratulations. How did Poe take it?"</p><p>Rose shrugged, "He's with Connix, so yeah, we're all good. We're all just worried about you. But, you rest, and when you're better again, we will go shopping, and get you all dolled up to go to this fancy coronation thing."</p><p>I lay back against my pillows. I hated feeling so weak and powerless, but I had to try to appeal to this elite Knight of Ren. After all, the peace of the galaxy was counting on me, so no pressure, right? The future of the Resistance did depend on me, and I would not let them down...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Elevator Scene Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey</p><p>I was relieved that it was Ben, and not General Hux that took me into custody on The Supremacy when I arrived in my escape pod. But what I did not appreciate was being put into binders. Ben led me away from the stormtroopers, and wordlessly, we entered one of the elevators to go to Snoke's audience chamber.</p><p>I thought to myself: <em>it's now, or never. There will never be another time than now.</em> "Ben, when we touched hands I saw your future," I continued, "Not all of it, but enough to know that you will not bow before Snoke. You will turn. Please, Ben, come away with me, you don't have to do this."</p><p>Ben pushed the button to stop the elevator. I felt the car shake as it stopped, and then I felt some of my inner anxiety surrounding this encounter dissipate.</p><p>He turned to me, and finally said, "I saw something too: you will stand with me. You will be with me. I just want you to say the words."</p><p>I drew up a blank as to what he meant by that, but when he unlocked my binders, and plunged his hands into my hair, I had no time to react when his lips crashed on to mine.</p><p>"<em>I want you, Rey,"</em> Ben said mentally<em>, "Say you're mine. Please." </em></p><p>"Yes," I moaned low in my throat. "Oh, Ben...I'm yours."</p><p>A smirk flashed across his face, "That's all I wanted to know."</p><p>There were no more words as we kissed and attacked each other's clothes. He kept his gloves on, and the leathery feeling of his gloved hands exploring my body felt nothing short of amazing. One of his hands reached down beneath the waistband of my pants, and his hand pushed aside my cotton panties, and he slipped his index finger inside of me, as his other hand caressed my cheek, and ran down my throat.</p><p>"Ben...Yes...Right there..." I murmured as his finger picked up the pace. His thumb circled around my clit, and I felt myself go over the edge.</p><p>"Good girl," Ben said, pulling his fingers out of my crotch. "Now, it's my turn to cum."</p><p>I looked at him, alarmed, "Y-You mean there's more?"</p><p>Ben laughed, "Oh yes, Rey. Much, much more. But you will like it, I guarantee it, no woman has ever complained about my skills before."</p><p>He undressed, and my heart fluttered. He was muscular and athletic looking, there was not an ounce of fat on him. I had never seen a naked man before, but I had the thought that most didn't look this impressive naked. I undressed with shaky fingers, and when I stood before him naked, Ben's gaze turned dark with desire.</p><p>He claimed my mouth again, and thrust his tongue into my mouth as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he rubbed his long cock at my entrance. I shivered at the feel of it getting slick in my juices, and I cried out when he slid it deep inside of me.</p><p>Ben moaned, "Oh gods, you're so tight, Rey..."</p><p>He began to move inside of me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck for support. My back felt cold against the wall of the elevator as Ben thrust in and out of me, kissing me passionately. He ran his tongue along my throat as he kissed, and drove deep into my pussy. In and out, in and out the motions went, until I felt something warm and fluid fill me. Ben shuddered against me, and kissed me softly.</p><p>"We should probably get going," I said lamely. Ben frowned, nodding. We quickly got dressed, and I wondered what he filled me with at the end to make him treat me more tenderly.</p><p>Ben pushed the button to make the elevator lift resume its journey. We said nothing else, but we each looked at each other more tenderly. I just hope that what I let him do to me was enough to turn him back to the light side. Hopefully, I had a new ally against Snoke.</p><p>We got out of the elevator, and as soon as Ben led me into the red and black throne room, he knelt respectively in front of Snoke's throne. My heart dropped at the betrayal. Well, Luke did say that this wasn't going to go the way I thought. Damn it, I should have listened to him! Snoke confronted me, and violently raped my mind, pulling and tearing apart my life bit by bit. I tried to fight him, but he was much too powerful for me.</p><p>Ben watched all of this with a slowly darkening face as he became more and more enraged at what was happening to me. Finally, Snoke ordered my death, and for a split second, I swore Ben did consider taking my life. But then he said quietly, "I know what I have to do."</p><p>He flicked his fingers, and my ignited lightsaber had sliced Snoke in half. It flew to my hand, and as we faced off back to back, my hand grazed his thigh, and traveled to his firm, perfect ass.</p><p>Ben smirked, "Playing grab ass, are we?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Ben winked, and we had no time to speak as the red praetorian guards fought against us. But we were an unstoppable force as we worked together. I had to throw my lightsaber to help Ben out, because his last attacker was trying to strangle Ben with his weapon. Ben ignited the lightsaber, and the laser blade pierced the guard through his skull, killing him instantly.</p><p>Ben tossed my lightsaber down on the floor, and turned to face me...</p><p>✂------</p><p>Kylo</p><p>I stared at Snoke's dismembered body in front of me. Twenty years of emotional and physical abuse from this monster has led to this moment. Rey called my name, and I thought it was as good a time as any to offer the galaxy to her. After all, it was indeed just us now.</p><p>"Come on, Ben," Rey was saying, "If we hurry now, we can save the Resistance and get out of here, and..."</p><p>"Rey," I said quietly, "It's time to let it all go: The Jedi, the Sith, the First Order, all of it. You know, don't you? About your parents? Would you like me to tell you? They didn't love you. They sold you to Unkar Plutt for drinking money, and died in a bar fight. You come from nothing, you are nothing...But not to to <em>me</em>. Join me...Please. We can make this galaxy what we want it to be, end this war for good this time."</p><p>I held out my hand to her, but she wasn't taking it. Would she really be crazy...or dumb enough to pass up this opportunity to be someone, to have belonging at last? Apparently, so.</p><p>Rey was crying, "Ben, don't do this, please don't go this way."</p><p>I grew angry then. "No! You're still holding on! Let it go, Rey. Let the past die, it's the only way to become what you were meant to be."</p><p>Rey took a tentative step forward, but she stopped. Then she looked down at her lightsaber. <em>What the hell?? Well, if that is what you want, so be it, Rey. </em>We both used the Force to reach out to my grandfather's lightsaber, but it shattered upon impact, and we were both flung to separate corners of the room. I blacked out, and when I came to, Hux helped me up. Rey was nowhere to be seen, but I knew where she would be: between me and the Resistance. Enemies forevermore, but that was in the end her choice, and she would live with that choice, I would make sure of it...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Awkward Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>I didn't like that I had to train separately from Adam, but I understood, because he was training to be a Knight of Ren, and I was merely training to be effective in Force combat. I have been at this for a month, and while Kylo is strict, and challenges me, he is not cruel to me. I knew from the times we have connected through the Force that Snoke was cruel and abusive, and he determined not to be with me.</p><p>But whenever he has to show me a new lightsaber form with the plasma shocker models, there is always this bizarre sexual tension that forms between us. I can handle it when he is not physically touching me, but the feel of his hand on my shoulder or waist is enough to send me reeling with aching need for him.</p><p><em>You're horny, girl, </em>I reasoned to myself, <em>That's all this is, you being very horny by his sinful dark looks. When was the last time you got laid? </em>I thought back, and realized that it had been with Adam during New Year's Eve on that drunken, wild night. Great, no wonder I had the hots for my teacher.</p><p>We were doing a complex flipping attack, and I struggled with springing back from the flip to attack my attacker. "...But I still don't get it, master. I stumble every time I try to get up from the flip."</p><p>Kylo sighed. "Here. I will defend, you attack me. Is that good enough for you?" I nodded, "Good. Now, watch me do it."</p><p>He flipped, and spiraled his body to come to a stop before me. I moved in for the attack, and swept his legs out from underneath him and pointed my lightsaber at his throat. He kicked my weapon aside, and pinned me to the floor mats. We were both breathing hard, and I could see a struggle going on before me:<em> should I kiss her or not? </em></p><p>I tried to move, but I licked my suddenly dry lips, and looked up at him, not daring to move or look away from him. Kylo scowled, and got off of me, spoiling the mood..for now, at least. At first, I thought he was being a jerk, but then I looked up and saw General Hux standing in the training area doorway watching us. Kylo helped me up, and said, "She's all yours, General."</p><p>He left me alone with ginger Hitler, as I have come to call him to go train with his Ren Knights.</p><p>Hux cleared his throat rather rudely, startling me, "Are you looking for your friend in his little club over there?"</p><p>"Not that it's any of <em>your</em> business, but yes," I growled, "I haven't seen him in a month."</p><p>Hux took off his gloves and overcoat, which I always liked. I know that Dom tried to steal it when Last Jedi wrapped up filming, and I'm not sure if he succeeded or not, but I had to remind myself that this was not my friend, and we likely never would be friends.</p><p>"Look, I do not like you," Hux said bluntly, stepping close to me. "I think you are a Resistance spy, and you are either a damned good actress, or you are the scavenger. Either way, I have my eyes on you, so be warned."</p><p>I tossed my hair over my shoulder, and grinned, "Well, gee, I don't know, but I won Best Actress two times for two years running at the Oscars, so you tell me. I just played Rey in a movie, honest to God."</p><p>"Uh huh," Hux nodded, and took off his outer uniform coat, revealing a black t-shirt underneath and lean muscles that looked great on his lanky body. He kept his side blaster on his belt, and removed his hat. "Well, we will find out in any case, won't we? The truth always come out one way or the other."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Are we training, or not?"</p><p>"Yes, we are, but we won't be using weapons today," Hux said, taking off his blaster. "I want to see how you are in a fighting situation where you aren't using the Force, or a lightsaber."</p><p>I nodded, warming up to the idea. My body already was looking more fit from the strict training and work out routine of the First Order, but I was slowly but surely becoming more toned.</p><p>Without warning, Hux came at me with a fist, and I blocked him. I tried to punch him, and he blocked me. We got a few licks in when we began to grapple. I bucked my hips to try to buck him off, but he held me steady. His green eyes darkened with desire for me, and his dick hardened against my leg as we struggled on the floor, and rolled around, trying to overpower each othet.</p><p>Finally, he kissed me, and I bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.</p><p>"You bitch!" He shouted. He began punching me in the face, and a Ren Knight broke off from the group, and pulled Hux off of me.</p><p>Kylo saw what was happening then, and ordered that Hux was to be taken into custody. Stormtroopers filed in, and binders were placed on his wrists.</p><p>"This isn't over, bitch!" Hux snarled, his lip still bleeding. "You'll pay for refusing me. Oh yes, you will pay."</p><p>The Ren Knight removed his helmet, and it was Adam. I hugged him, and began to cry, I missed him so much.</p><p>"Hey, hey," Adam soothed, "It's alright, Dais.' He's gone now, he won't be bothering you any time soon."</p><p>Kylo came to my side, and asked, "Are you hurt?"</p><p>His men were watching us, and I knew that he couldn't be himself around them. "My neck is a bit sore from him wrenching it, but other than that I'm fine, thank you, master."</p><p>He nodded, and said, "Continue with your forms. I will attend to the lady."</p><p>When we were alone, he pulled off his mask, and gently wiped off the blood from my lip. He looked genuinely concerned about me, which strangely enough, made my heart start to beat irregularly.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay, Daisy?" He asked softly. "If Hux had harmed you.." He trailed off, and punched the wall behind him, his breathing heavy. I don't know why I felt the need to touch him, but I did. I put a hand on his lower back, and rubbed. He turned to face me, and he hugged me, kissing the top of my head.</p><p>When he pulled away, he stammered, "I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."</p><p>"It's okay, Ben," I said, "I'm fine, really." He looked shocked that I would call him by name, but he then nodded to himself, and he sighed. "...Um, is it okay if I call you Ben. I know you don't like people calling you that."</p><p>"Only in private."<br/>"Okay, but why me?"</p><p>He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear,"Because...because I trust you. Can we not be on friendly terms when not on duty?"</p><p>I smiled, "Of course. Do I have any other duties, master?"</p><p>He grinned at that, "No, go to our quarters and relax for now. I don't want you anywhere near General Hux's men at the moment. I have to go, I have some housekeeping to do with my men."</p><p>I knew what he meant by housekeeping, and decided to just leave the subject alone. He was Kylo Ren, cold, calculating ruler of the galaxy, and he had a reputation to maintain. I went back to my quarters, escorted by two Knights of Ren. I punched in the pass code, and went in without thanking them.</p><p>I used the holo computer to order dinner for one since I wasn't sure how long Ben would be, and took a long, hot shower. My body looked a bit bruised up from my training session with Hux, but I know if I told Ben or Adam this, Hux would be punished worse, and the man was fairly good at his job. I was sitting down to dinner when Ben came in, looking quite pissed off. He took off his helmet, and shook out his dark hair. He put the helmet away and sat across from me at the table.</p><p>"Well, that's over with," He said, bitterness lacing his tone, "Hux is several men short, because of his little misdeed of harassing you. I may have to put guards on you during your duties to keep him from touching you, because I cannot hold him in the detention area indefinitely."</p><p>He was about to get up and pace, but I put my hand on his, and he held it, making meaningless patterns on my hand with his thumb.</p><p>"Your concern is very sweet," I said carefully, "And if it will put your mind at ease, I will be happy for the guards."</p><p>Ben chuckled, and let go of my hand so I could eat. "Rey would hate it, the extra security. She would claim that she could take care of herself."</p><p>I ate in silence for a bit before answering. "I'm not her, Ben. I may look like her, sound like her, but I'm not Rey. I have no illusions that I could maybe take out some of the stormtroopers, but I'm nowhere near trained enough to handle myself on my own. So, thank you."</p><p>Ben nodded. His food came in, delivered by a service droid, and we both ate quietly for a while.</p><p>We kept sneaking glances at one another over our water glasses, and when dinner was over, he finally said, "Thank you, Daisy."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For just...being there for me," Ben said, kissing my hand. My breathing hitched in my throat, and I found myself coming around the table to sit beside him. We stared at one another, and drew closer.</p><p>But it was Ben who pulled away from kissing me, and said, "I...Forgive me, I can't."</p><p>He got up and went to the bathroom, and got ready for bed. I took off my robe, and climbed into bed. I was reading the latest stormtrooper reports on my holo pad, and turned off the light when Ben came in later. He gathered me into his arms, and I could swear that he was crying when he slept, because I felt his tears on my face. I kissed his cheek, and temple, and relaxed in his arms as I too succumbed to some much needed sleep. Of course, when we woke, Hux had his own way of retaliating against Ben for putting him in the detention block: all out mutiny...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mutiny A'La Hux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Hux</p><p>The ginger haired General was enraged, very much so with this latest display of tyranny from Kylo Ren. Ren had claimed that the scavenger had killed Snoke, but he wasn't buying that for one second. No, he knew that Ren was covering his own ass. But what made it worse was that now the scavenger's doppleganger was on The Finalizer being trained by him personally.</p><p>Then there was Ren's doppleganger being trained as Knight of Ren. He strangely liked the man, even though he hated being reminded about military protocol from a former soldier from Earth. Maybe he could get him on his side. He waited for the changing of the guard, and his Lieutenant arrived with his food, and a special delivery.</p><p>"Is everything prepared, Lieutenant?" Hux asked.</p><p>The man smirked, "Yes, General. But why are you trying to recruit this Force sensitive man? He looks just like Emperor Ren."</p><p>Hux sighed in frustration, "That's exactly the point, Jenkins. If we can turn him from his loyalty to the girl, and our Supreme Leader, we might have a shot in having a spy in their ranks."</p><p>A cruel smile flashed across the man's sharp face. "It shall be done, sir. Do enjoy the potatoes."</p><p>The officer left him, and Hux lifted up the fake mashed potatoes on his plate. A small c-4 bomb. Well, he didn't like possibly blowing a hole in the ship, but with their base destroyed, and The Supremacy destroyed, this was really their own base in space. Hux ate his meager dinner, and rigged the bomb. The timer went off, and with a loud boom the bomb detonated, and it blasted the door apart.</p><p>Stormtroopers loyal to Ren began firing on him, but he managed to tackle a nearby stormtrooper and confiscate his blaster. He hated wasting good soldiers, but push came to shove, and he needed to get the hell out of here as soon as humanly possible. He blasted his way out of there, and found his way to the bridge. He punched in his pass codes. Nothing. Of course, his codes no longer worked. Well, this was still his fucking ship, and Ren was only a thorn in his side that he had to remove. He had been waiting twenty years for Snoke's golden boy to die screaming. If he had to kill his precious Knights of Ren, then so be it.</p><p>He blasted any officer or stormtrooper who attacked him, but there were others who followed him. Good. His first target was Mr Driver. Everything would fall into place with a Force user on his team. He would promise his pawn whatever he wanted, so long as he became Supreme Leader in Ren's place. He took out his holo pad, and located his target.</p><p>He was working out with the other stormtroopers. Everyone stood to attention when Hux entered the room. He loved the ego rush that his authority gave him, and the power rush never got old to him.</p><p>"Mr Driver," Hux said, smoothing out his hair. "Would you come with us? We have a proposal to put to you."</p><p>He narrowed his dark brown eyes. "Spit it out, General. I'm listening. Although, if your goal is Daisy, you're going to have a hell of a time getting to her after that stunt you pulled."</p><p>Hux gestured for his men to bar the door. He paced, his hands behind his back as he said, "Oh, I know Ren has his little Princess guarded. But what if I were to tell you that I could get you back to Earth? To your family? Would it not be worth defying your captor for the chance to go back to them?"</p><p>Adam looked at him like he was insane, and he laughed. "It would if you were being truthful, Hux. But see, the problem with your little offer is that they happen to be dead.." His voice cracked on the word 'dead,' but he kept his voice impassive. It was impressive, really, the man's composure.</p><p>"My loyalties lie with my twin, and Daisy. Perhaps you should choose loyalty, Hux. Snoke did put him second in command of you for a good reason, it is not your place to question your leader's decisions on how the First Order is run."</p><p>"He was mistaken!" Hux spat, "And you speak as a godsdamned puppet! Fine, remain <em>loyal</em> as you see it, but I am going to return order into its rightful hands: mine."</p><p>"Good luck with that," Adam sneered, "But you will never win against my brother."</p><p>"We'll see about that," Hux scoffed. "Men, grab him. He's coming with us."</p><p>Quick as lightning, the man summoned his lightsaber, and began deflecting the blasts of his men. Shit, the man was fast. Hux barely escaped in time to try to hide in a nearby corridor as the little Princess's guards went on break. Hux swore under his breath. It was a shame that the bitch hated him, she was quite pretty, and Kylo's twin could have been invaluable in getting her to leave the safety of Ren's quarters.</p><p><em>Discipline, Armitage. It is the reason you only chose to sleep with Captain Phasma in secret,</em> he coldly admonished himself. But she was dead now, because of that traitorous stormtrooper. He would avenge Phasma, and this was the way to do it: by killing Kylo Ren's favored piece of ass.</p><p>He crept down the corridor, and lightly knocked on the door. Daisy came to the door, dressed for training: black sports bra under a gray First Order shirt, tight black leggings that showed off her nice ass, and thighs. Her hair was in a tight bun, and she wore casual sneakers on her feet, and a blaster on her belt. Well, he didnt need a blaster, he had one of his own. She just barely registered him being at the door when he twisted her wrist behind her back, and made her scream in pain.</p><p>"Shhh, Princess," He soothed, planting a kiss on her temple. "Wouldn't you prefer someone not a rageaholic emo all the time?"</p><p>"Go fuck yourself," Daisy snarled, struggling against him. "I bet your tiny cock can't even fit in the right hole. Let me go!"</p><p>He clamped a hand on her mouth tightly so she couldn't bite him. "No, I don't think so, Princess. You see, I lost Star Killer because of his little infatuation with your twin. With your death, I will have avenged Phasma."</p><p>Daisy laughed behind his hand. He wrenched his hand back. "What is so damn funny?"</p><p>"Finn happens to be gay," Daisy murmured, "In fact, at the wrap up party, he decided to fly high with a certain pilot you hate very much. So, Stormpilot lives."</p><p>He felt disgusted by that, but kept his thoughts to himself. "Walk. Or I will make you walk."</p><p>Daisy laughed, and said in a weird, ignorant tone of voice, "Oh, right away ma'asta. I's a just gonna move fer ya. Fuck you, Hux. Kylo will kill you for certain now. He has only kept you around this long, because you're useful to him. But if you harm me again, he will kill you."</p><p>He put his blaster in her lower back and forced her to walk. He heard blasts and men dying from lightsabers. He then saw Ren's twin run towards them and demand, "Unhand her!"</p><p>"Oh, I wouldn't try anything rash, Mr. Driver," Hux retorted. "I can blast your little girlfriend right here and now, and Ren wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it."</p><p>"Kill her then, she means nothing to me," Adam stated plainly. Hux shouldn't have taken him at his word, because he lowered the blaster, and the little Princess ran to his arms, and he ordered, "Knights, detain the General, and bring him before the Emperor."</p><p>"Yes, Lord Ren," A Knight said. They converged on him, and he tried to fight them all, but they were too strong. He screamed obscenities at them, but it fell on deaf ears. In the end, he was taken to Kylo Ren, and in the conference room sat a dark, imposing throne. Ren was masked and looked every bit a Knight of Ren.</p><p>A Knight whispered in his ear, and Daisy was brought in, and walked beside Kylo's twin.</p><p>"Report Commander," Kylo said robotically. "Is it true that the three Knights I put on guard went on break early?"</p><p>"Yes, Sire," Adam said without emotion, "They seemed to value the General's regime over yours."</p><p>"Lady Ridley," Kylo said more politely. "Did the General attack you?"</p><p>He had never seen such hate before in a woman in his life, it scared him. "Yes, he did, my Lord. He held me at blaster point, and kissed my cheek. It was revolting really."</p><p>"You lying bitch!" Hux snarled. "I never did that! She's lying, Ren. Your whore is lying to you."</p><p>Kylo chuckled, "Lady Ridley, have I ever once treated you as anything less than a gentleman while you have been loyal to the First Order?"</p><p>Daisy blanched at that, and shook her head, "No, Sire. You have been more polite than I could have expected, and more generous than I deserved as a prisoner."</p><p>"Yes, of course," Ren said, turning to face him. "I believe that your use as a First Order General have come to an end. You harmed an honored guest, my own apprentice, twice. The first time, I was lenient and did some...housekeeping, shall we say? I thought losing fifty of your stormtroopers would deter you from further disloyalty. But this is mutiny, General, and I cannot let that stand. Brother, what happens to mutineers on your planet?"</p><p>"Firing squad, brother," Adam said in a silky voice.</p><p>"Indeed? Well, we shall use lightsabers," Kylo Ren decided.</p><p>Hux knelt on the floor, and began pleading for his life. But it fell on deaf ears. He felt someone come up behind him, and the hum of a lightsaber being activated. It was Kylo Ren's twin brother who stood behind him, and he felt real fear for the first time in his life.</p><p>"General Armitage Hux," Kylo Ren said in ringing tones, "You and your men have this day committed mutiny against this ship, and the crew loyal to me, your Emperor. You shall die mercifully by lightsaber. Do you have any last words?"</p><p>"Rot in the deepest hell, bastard," Hux swore. "You are no Supreme Leader of mine. I am not the traitor, <em>you</em> are, and sooner or later everyone will know the truth, and turn against you."</p><p>Adam brought the lightsaber close to his neck. He could feel the heat radiating off of it. Kylo Ren nodded, and Adam swung the saber. Hux felt burning, a sharp sting, and then darkness, darkness everlasting as he died, and knew no more in this life...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. No Joy In Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo</p><p>I watched Armitage Hux's head leave his shoulders in the blink of an eye. My apprentice was somewhat disturbed by what he had done, as I was when I first took a life. But Snoke had berated me for my supposed weakness.</p><p>"Knights, dismissed," I ordered, "The apprentices will remain."</p><p>My Knights bowed respectfully, and when they were gone, I took my helmet off, and descended the stairs of my throne. Adam was staring at the body of General Hux, and Daisy was comforting him.</p><p>"...I'm fine, Daisy," He said, shaking his head, "I just...when you see a lightsaber kill in a movie it's one thing, it's quite another to wield the blade."</p><p>"I felt much the same when I took a life for the first time," I replied. They turned to face me, and I know that our identical faces made him uncomfortable, but that could not be helped. For better or worse, we were twin brothers, and I had to get used to seeing another copy of myself walking around.</p><p>"I have killed before, actually," Adam argued, "In my service as a Marine. But I got out of it, because I couldn't handle seeing friends I made there die from terrorists. But that cold comfort I felt from the dark side switched off my emotions, and that disturbed me more than the act itself."</p><p>I nodded. "Yes, but we must strive to call upon both sides of the Force for knowledge and defense."</p><p>"And understand that we only kill in times of war," Daisy added.</p><p>We both looked at her in amazement. "Yes," I agreed, "I couldn't agree more."</p><p>I took her hand in mine, and she snaked an arm around my waist. Adam grinned knowingly, seeing the gesture, "I'm happy for you two. But what if you meet up with the real Rey?"</p><p>I looked down at Daisy, and she rubbed my back soothingly. I did the same to her. "She can either choose to accept it or not," I answered. "She had her chance to be with me, she chose her friends instead."</p><p>"Get the body out of here," I ordered the few stormtroopers standing guard. "We're done with it."</p><p>"Just a minute," Daisy winked at me, and then went to Hux's body, and kicked him in the balls. "Okay, you can take him out of here now."</p><p>I chuckled, "You know, he couldn't feel that, right?"</p><p>"Yes, but it makes me feel better," She laughed, "I was going to spit on him, but that wouldn't have been as ladylike. I decided to send him to Hell with bruised balls instead."</p><p>Adam and I shared a laugh over that. "There's my Dais.' Watch out for her, Kylo, she's a feisty one sometimes," Adam put in. "Well, I suppose that we have some housekeeping to do after this debacle, Supreme Leader?"</p><p>I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. It was late, even for me, because I yawned, "Yes, indeed. Go along with Tracker to round up the last of the General's men, and have them brought to the detention block. We must have a trial for them."</p><p>"A show trial, you mean," Adam argued. "Are they not already guilty?"</p><p>"Yes, but it would behoove the First Order to uphold justice," I explained, "It is one of the First Order's supposed sins against the Republic began under Palpatine's regime. By holding a trial, we can reassure the Resistance that we are not acting in a tyrannical way."</p><p>Adam nodded, reassured. "Thank you, brother. I was wrong to assume that you were just going to kill his men without due process."</p><p>Daisy hugged Adam, and he kissed her forehead. She blushed at that. I felt a stab of illogical jealousy at that, because they did sleep with each other once. I shook my head, banishing my dark thoughts. What business was it of mine if she chose him over me? Hux was the reason the man had no private family, after all.</p><p>"Yes, well," I reasoned, "If we are ever going to end this war any time soon, we have to serve justice where it is most deserved, rather than just slaughteringour enemies outright. Come, Daisy, I would rest. Will you accompany me?"</p><p>Adam kissed her fingers, and Daisy hugged him before coming to my side. We went to the elevator lift, and I don't know how she was able to detect my unease, but she said, "Ben? Are you okay?"</p><p>I turned to her, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It is not my business if you choose him over me," I said, running a thumb down her face. "Nor do I expect you to, honestly."</p><p>Daisy's eyes went wide with shock. "Is.." She wet her lips with her tongue, "Is <em>this</em> why you have been so distant? Adam is my friend."</p><p>"You were lovers once."</p><p>"For one night," She replied, "And we weren't sober at the time. He was married for goodness sake! I felt so gross for giving myself to him like that, and we agreed to remain friends."</p><p>"Then you had better tell him," I pressed. "Because his entire demeanor would tell me that he would like nothing more than to have you again."</p><p>I turned away from her, hurt that she wasn't denying it. She turned my cheek her way. "Listen, Ben. I had a crush on him. I did, I admit it. Like, a very heated, passionate one, but I realized after that one night that I could never be his number one priority, and I only really liked him...well, because of you."</p><p>I looked down at her, and pulled her into my arms. "I kidnapped you, made you train under me. Why would you choose me?"</p><p>"Because I know that with you, I would never come as second best in here," She pointed to my heart. "But I don't want to move too fast if you agree to being with me."</p><p>I kissed her lightly on the lips, and drew back. "Of course, but we may have to wed officially, since I cannot be seen to be unmarried as an Emperor."</p><p>Daisy smiled. "Can I get back to you on that inevitable outcome?"</p><p>I chuckled, "Of course. But it would serve the political arena if we are seen in that light. Privately, we can take our time on us. I have no intention of moving fast with you."</p><p>Daisy kissed me lightly, and quickly drew away. The elevator doors opened up, and we walked hand in hand into our quarters. I don't know what kept me from attacking her when we got ready for bed that night, but I liked this leisurely pace we were taking. Unlike with Rey, I didn't have to be what she wanted me to be, I could be myself, and she could be herself around me. When we went to bed that night, I had never felt more content before. For once, I wasn't alone, and neither was she for that matter, I would make certain of that, always....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. No Joy In Vengeance Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>I understood the need for the big, flashy funeral that General Hux received, and for the trials that followed. But I did not like witnessing the executions of these men and women who were loyal to their General. I knew that Kylo was secretly bothered by this, and in private told me so, but I was the one who encouraged him to be the leader the galaxy needed, not what would win popularity contests.</p><p>"Thank you, Daisy," Ben had said the night before the executions were to be held. He kissed my hands as I laid my head against his toned chest in bed. "Thank you, for your support. You really are a remarkable woman."</p><p>"I'm just being a friend," I said. I sometimes wished that we were more than that, but neither of us was ready to take that final step.</p><p>Ben ran his fingers through my hair, and sighed, "I think it is more than that, but it's not the time to say the words."</p><p>My heart began to beat erratically. I looked up at him, and confessed, "I don't need the words. I feel it."</p><p>"I know that, but we both need time," He said softly. "<em>I</em> need time."</p><p>"Kylo Ren is just your Sith name," I argued. "I don't care, Ben. I..." I stammered, blushing, "I c-care, about both sides of you."</p><p>"But can you love a killer, Daisy? Privately, yes, I can be Ben. With you, my conscience is clear, and somehow, you heal my heart. But in public, I have to be the cold Emperor, the one who cares for no one but his duty, and...possibly his wife."</p><p>I blushed at that. We argued about this subject many times: I didn't want to sacrifice what freedoms I had, and he wanted a wife he could trust completely, who would love him, all of him, even the ugly, hard parts of him that even he dreaded.</p><p>"You know, I'm not ready for marriage, Ben," I warned. "It's not that I don't care about you, but...But don't you think it would seem strange if we weren't intimate after getting married?"</p><p>Ben surprised me by laughing, "Who cares what the godsdamned senators think, or believe? If you need more time, I would give you all the time in the world. But I know that I would not dare force you to do anything you weren't comfortable doing, even me for that matter."</p><p>I was shocked by his words. Before, he had argued about his duty, and all of that rot. But why now? He kissed me lightly, divining my thoughts, "Because I know now that love takes time to form, Daisy. We have both been hurt by loved ones in our past, and if my going without your touch is the price to prove to you I'm not the monster Rey claimed me to be, then so be it."</p><p>Tears flowed down my face, and I found myself crying, and feeling a part of my heart open itself to him more by him pouring out his heart to me. "Thank you, Ben. I mean it, thank you. Can we get through these grim executions first before discussing us again?"</p><p>Ben traced his thumb across my lips, and pressed his lips to mine, "Of course. Good night, Daisy."</p><p>"Good night, Ben."<br/>We had settled into the bed, and he wrapped his arm protectively around me as we spooned. As I had settled into sleep, I relaxed against him more, and felt his Force energies flow into mine, as the bond between us grew steadily deeper...</p><p>✂--------</p><p>Present Day</p><p>Seeing the last Knight of Ren behead a woman no older than twenty-four, marked the end of the executions. Kylo rose, looking just as imposing as the rest of them with his black and silver mask.</p><p>"This concludes the trials," He declared. "If there is no further business to conclude, gentlemen, I believe that I can adjourn this trial as completed."</p><p>The Resistance agent that decided to be their spokesperson rose, and I recognized her as an older Mon Mothma from the old Star Wars films. She looked old and frail, but she had known both Kylo Ren's parents and grandparents. She spotted me and she looked very shocked by my appearance.</p><p>My Ren Knight guards at first wanted to block her from getting to me and Kylo, but Kylo said, "Let Senator Mothma through."</p><p>They obeyed, and the old woman stepped forward, and said, "So...so it's true. Rey really does have a twin."</p><p>"My name is Daisy," I introduced myself, "It's a long story. Lord Kylo, might I have a few words with the good Senator alone?"</p><p>Kylo stepped close to me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and said to me mentally, "<em>Keep the lightsaber I gave you at the ready. The Resistance is well known for their treachery."</em></p><p>"<em>I'll be careful, Ben, I promise."</em><br/><em>"I'll be watching."</em></p><p>I didn't smile, but I felt my heart soar at his concern for my well being. The old Senator and I walked into a conference room and Kylo followed at a discreet distance. When the older woman felt like she was alone, she sat beside me at the table, and said, amazed, "He seems to care about you a great deal. I...I have only seen Han Solo act that way towards Leia."</p><p>I smiled, "So you know who Kylo Ren really is."</p><p>"Yes, I do," She said, grinning knowingly. "But the question is why you would support his cause when the government he is continuing is tyrannical? He has kept slavery alive in the Outer Rim territories, and--"</p><p>"And what <em>jobs</em> has the Resistance formed, Senator?" I snapped, "How many billions of people does Supreme Leader Ren protect? Do you know that I could pull up many holo files where the old Empire tried to appease <em>your</em> demands?"</p><p>Mon Mothma looked thunderstruck by my words. She narrowed her eyes, "It was a hollow peace. All the Republic wants is peace and freedom."</p><p>"And what leader do you have to replace the Emperor, should your anarchists succeed? The First Order's reports say no one," I continued, standing up and beginning to pace. "Who is left? General Dameron? Rey? You? What is your contingency plan? People <em>need</em> laws, Senator, they <em>need</em> structure. Slavery will always exist. There will always be those less fortunate than others economically. My original planet had sex slaves in place of land slaves, for example, and they fight wars with terrorists who would see what freedoms most of my planet's countries enjoy, destroyed."</p><p>Mon Mothma looked defeated, because she couldn't come up with any real arguments against what I was saying. But she looked  awestruck by my grasp of politics.</p><p>"You love him, don't you?"</p><p>I knew that Kylo was listening, even if she did not, and I said, "I do, Senator. But my political views are based off of my honest dealings with my birth planet, and what I have learned since coming to live in this galaxy."</p><p>She seemed to understand, but then sighed, and stood up. "I had hoped to turn you to our cause, but it appears that you won't be moved. I pray that you made the wisest decision possible. If you do marry him, though, do be a light in his darkness. What Leia most wanted was for her son to be free of his pain and darkness."</p><p>"I know," I answered, "But I am <em>not</em> Rey. Rey would have him be something he is not. He offered his very heart to her on The Supremacy the night Snoke was killed. She chose anarchy, and her misplaced loyalties to her so called friends over a man who would have laid his life down for her if it came down to it."</p><p>She understood, and said, "I will certainly tell her."</p><p>"Good. And also that I harbor no ill will towards her," I replied, "But if she tries to overthrow the government, I will stand between her and her goal, and that goes for all of you. I think this meeting has concluded. Thank you, for your time, Senator."</p><p>The old woman left the conference room, and as I looked out into space going by the window outside, I felt Kylo's arms sneak around my waist. I laced my fingers through his, and sighed.</p><p>"Did you really mean what you said back there?" He asked robotically. I turned to face him and reached up to touch where his cheek would be.</p><p>"Yes, every word," I replied. <br/>He took off his mask, and the hiss of decompression was loud in the still room. He lifted it off his head, and set it aside on the polished black conference table.</p><p>Our eyes met, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands rubbed up and down my back, and cupped my cheek as he lowered his lips to mine. I caught his lips with mine, and felt sparks leap up at the feel of his lips. I tentatively brushed his lips with my tongue, and he pressed me flush against him as he began pouring his pent up emotions behind his kiss.</p><p>"Oh Ben..." I gasped, breathless.</p><p>"Say it, Daisy," He whispered between kisses, "Say you love all of me."</p><p>"I love you," I replied, running my fingers through his hair. "Oh, Kylo, I love you. All of you. I don't care what you have done, I love you. I am yours."</p><p>"Daisy..."<br/>"Kylo...Ben..."</p><p>He kissed along my neck and he ran his hands up and down my waist, and cupped my ass. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. We began to kiss passionately again as he pressed me against the cold wall.</p><p>"Ow!" I muttered as my head hit the wall.</p><p>Ben looked at me, and laughed, "Oops. Sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p><p>I laughed, "No, I'm fine. But um, I don't think this is an ideal make out spot. Someone could walk in on us at any time."</p><p>Ben put me down and kissed me lightly a final time. "You don't sound too worried about that outcome," He teased.</p><p>I ran my fingers down his chest and shook my head, "No, it's kind of hot. But I want our first time to be special, and no, not like when we get married and everything. I just...I think you and I deserve that."</p><p>He kissed me softly, and caressed my cheek, murmuring, "I agree. I want it to be memorable for us both."</p><p>He kissed my fingers, and my forehead. He then put the helmet back on and we left to conclude our duties for the day. When we were done, we had dinner, and snuggled under the covers, kissing lazily until we slept. Ben had a brief nightmare in the night, but I comforted him, as I had to do every so often by letting him know that I was there, and I wasn't going anywhere, and I would always be there for him no matter what may come....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Going Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey</p><p>Leia had tons of fancy clothes that I had no clue how to wear. Rose was grinning, and beaming with giddy happiness. Rose pulled out a sequined black gown.</p><p>"Ooo! This is gorgeous, Rey," Rose gushed. "General Leia had awesome taste in clothes. Whenever did she wear something so sexy?"</p><p>"I don't know," I admitted. "But I think I would feel naked wearing something like this."</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes at my ignorance, "Whatever, Rey. You have a great figure, you should show it off once in a while. Besides, doesn't emo Lord have a twin who looks exactly like him?"</p><p>"Rose!" I said, shocked. "I would hardly be going to Coruscant to score a date with Kylo Ren's bizarre doppleganger...twin brother, clone, whatever you want to call him."</p><p>Rose giggled, "Sure, you're not. But he's gorgeous, girl, you have to admit that."</p><p>I blushed. Yes, this Adam Driver guy was attractive, very much so, and enjoyed some fair amount of celebrity status on his home planet, but he was also training to be a Knight of Ren, and that made him dangerous to me, and the entire Republic. Rose was happily chatting away, and pulling out one sexy dress after another. Finally, she pulled a lovely champagne colored dress that I fell in love with.</p><p>I ran my hands over the rich, smooth fabric, and knew that I would have to at least try this dress on, if nothing else. I tried it on, and felt immediately cold, because while it covered up my legs, my back was exposed, and it showed off the freckles I got from my many years of sun exposure on Jakku. I felt self conscious that I was so tan, and because scavenging was not without its accidents. I had scars on my body I didn't want exposed, and I didn't know if makeup could cover it all up.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>I put the gown on, and let down my hair. I stepped out of Leia's walk in closet, and Rose was rendered speechless.</p><p>"Wow!" She finally exclaimed, "Screw the mission to get close to the guy, you just go and steal that show from your twin."</p><p>Daisy. Yes, that was my twin's name, and she excelled at everything that I lacked: beauty, grace, and the patience to be there for a man like Kylo Ren. I had heard rumors that they were close, so close that they sometimes didn't have to say a word to know what the other was thinking.</p><p>"I don't think that's likely to happen since she is going to be the one getting married," I informed my friend. I frowned at that, and didn't realize that I was crying until Rose put her arms around me, and hugged me tight.</p><p>"Hey, hey," She soothed, "Don't you do that, girl. You really tried to bring him to the right side. It's what he chose, after all."</p><p>I shook my head, wiping at my tears. I sat on the edge of General Leia's neatly made bed, "You don't understand, Rose. Kylo Ren offered, well, <em>everything</em> to me: his heart, his loyalty, the very galaxy itself if I would just reach out my hand, and take those ten steps to him. I had thought at the time that he was being cruel when he called me 'nothing, but not to me,' but I didn't realize that he meant him. Join <em>me</em>, Rey. Not the First Order, Jedi, Sith, him. 'Be with <em>me</em>.' I chose the Resistance instead of him, and was too stubborn to see it. Now, he has this beautiful Force sensitive girl who can love him for him, for Ben."</p><p>Rose digested all of this carefully before responding, and when she did, it convinced me to go to Coruscant to speak with Kylo's twin: "Rey, there is still hope. This Adam Driver is trusted by Kylo Ren, and if we can get him on our side, the battle is half over. Who cares if you lost your boyfriend to this girl? If he loves her, then let him be with her. You have to do this for the Resistance, Rey. It's our only shot for defeating them for good."</p><p>I sighed, and nodded, "Okay, okay, I'll do it. What else do I have to do to look the part of a rich, spoiled lady?"</p><p>Rose grinned wickedly, "Oh, well, then be guided by me, oh young apprentice, and I'll make sure that you will look fabulous."</p><p>I laughed, "Sure, whatever, dork. I'm in. But we still have to wait for Senator Mothma to get back. She was supposed to talk with the lady, after all."</p><p>Rose nodded, "I'm sure everything will be fine. But let's get some grub, I'm starved."</p><p>I agreed wholeheartedly, but when Senator Mon Mothma returned, the news was not good, and what was worse was that if I had any chance of turning Kylo Ren from Miss. Ridley's side, there was not a chance in hell: he loved her deeply, and kept her heavily guarded at all times.</p><p>"...I have never seen such a protective man in my life," The old Senator concluded, "I'm not one with the Force or any of that mystical nonsense, but I think he will marry her."</p><p>I didn't want to believe that, but it seemed to be true. I retired to my quarters after my training, and cried until exhaustion overcame me and I slept. Ben loved her, he loved her deeply, and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about it, but I had to try to win over his twin brother, that was the only thing that mattered. The entire Resistance was counting on me, and I would not let them down, because everything depended on it in the end, and nothing would stand in my way...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. An Intimate Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>After Ben and I agreed to be a couple, training became an exercise in self-control between us both. Sometimes, we would fight about certain political things, and I occasionally saw Adam with the other Knights of Ren getting along when they weren't on duty, that was.</p><p>After Crait, things between the Resistance and First Order came to a crawl in terms of negotiations. We made our progress to the other territories in the galaxy, and resupplied our resources, although it did put a strain on the lesser systems, because taxes had to be raised, because of this long, protracted war.</p><p>I thought it was interesting to watch Kylo work in the political arena. He was smooth, and had a good head for leadership. I helped in the background and didn't try to interfere with the running of the First Order, because I knew that some of my ideas were put into practice like fair pay for the female First Order officers, and smoother trade practices.</p><p>In return, Kylo pampered me, and I wore fine gowns when I wasn't training or doing my duties of keeping the deathtroopers in line. I had a rough shift and felt like beating the crap out of the Commander for running his mouth. I Force choked him, instead to remind him that he needed to fear both Kylo Ren and myself. I didn't kill the man, but left him to his duties without apologizing.</p><p>I relaxed in my tub on The Executor II. I was tired and achy from the training sessions to get these pricks to bend to Kylo's rule completely. Oh sure, some were loyal, but some who preferred General Hux's leadership, were pardoned by Kylo only because they did not participate in the mutiny aboard The Finalizer. I ducked my head under the water, and moaned as a water jet massaged the tension out of my stiff neck.</p><p>"You look ravishing when you're so relaxed," Ben said. I opened my eyes, and his eyes raked up and down my body. "May I join you?"</p><p>"If you wish," I pushed my wet hair out of my face. "But I shouldn't be too much longer if you want the bathroom to yourself."</p><p>Ben grinned knowingly, "You act as if you are worried about being naked in the same room as me, Daisy."</p><p>"No, it's just that we're both not quite ready for anything intimate, and--"</p><p>"And you're worried about going too fast," Ben interrupted. "But why don't we just enjoy what time we have together, and see how we both feel before saying yea or nay about it."</p><p><em>Oh, for heaven's sake, Daisy. Just act like an adult and bathe with your man, </em>she chided herself sharply. "Go ahead, undress and give me a show," I decided.</p><p>Kylo chuckled, and undressed layer by layer. Wow, he had a great body: hard, lean, but laced with many scars. I stood, and walked to him. Our eyes met, and he picked up my simple navel steel navel ring.</p><p>"This is sexy," He said, "Did that hurt when you got it?"</p><p>I blushed, "Yes. But I got it when I turned eighteen on some stupid dare. Whatever. Is it a weird thing? Some guys don't like it."</p><p>Kylo ran his hands up and down my waist. "I like it," He said, "And no, it's not weird. You just do not seem the type to get such a piercing."</p><p>I shrugged, and ran a hand over his hard abs. He even had that perfect lower v at his pelvis that not every guy can achieve with body building, and yet he wasn't built like the damn Hulk. I found that I liked that a lot.</p><p>"Nor did I suspect you to be so cut," I murmured. "No wonder your training sessions are harsh."</p><p>He kissed my forehead, and smiled. "Yes, well, I care about my health. But the Force does enhance our physical capabilities to some extent. Shall we bathe?"</p><p>"Sure, dork."</p><p>He took my hand and led me back to the steaming hot tub, and we bathed together. But during this bathing session, he came up behind me, and nibbled on my ear, tickling me.</p><p>"You're very ticklish."</p><p>"Hmm...it must be you," I murmured, and gasped when he began to massage my breasts with his hands. "Ben!"</p><p>"Shhh," He purred low in my ear, and kissed along my neck. "Feel me, Daisy...feel what my touch makes you feel."</p><p>"But Ben..."</p><p>"Kylo, darling," Kylo corrected, "Call me that tonight. I want to hear my title spoken in pleasure, not fear tonight."</p><p>I had to trust him, and I relaxed against him as I closed my eyes, and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back deeply as he began to stroke me between my legs. I gasped, and moaned his name as he slipped a finger inside of me, and began to pump it slowly between my legs.</p><p>"Kylo..." I shuddered.</p><p>He picked up the pace, and began stroking my clit skillfully. I felt myself growing closer and closer to my climax, and he knew it. He lifted me up and put me on the edge of the tub. He then began sucking and licking along my folds. I grabbed on to his wet hair and came in shuddering waves of pleasure.</p><p>Ben lifted his head and kissed me gently, "It's a shame you're not ready for me. I could make it worth your while."</p><p>I slid back into the black tub. "Uh huh. Yes, well, I might be induced to give you a blow job since you were kind enough to get me off."</p><p>Ben laughed, "And what kind of incentive would that be?"</p><p>"A date," I negotiated, "And not on a ship, either. Oh, and it has to be on Earth."</p><p>Ben wiped at his face and sighed, "I see. And this is a non negotiable condition I sense from you."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>I could tell that Ben ruminated hard on my conditions. If he agreed, it would bring us closer, but if he refused, then there really was no real point in progressing further with our relationship as it stood. I wanted to move things along their natural course, and he just wanted to obey convention and marry as soon as possible.</p><p>"We cannot stay long," Ben finally said, "Do you understand?"</p><p>My heart soared, and I came to sit beside him. He turned to face me. "Thank you, Kylo," I said.</p><p>He smiled, and kissed me softly. "Of course, sweetheart. I would do anything to please you, and show that I do love you. But it's risky. We have recognizable faces, and the media would have a field day with seeing us."</p><p>I shrugged, "Some things are worth the risk, babe. How soon can we leave?"</p><p>"After our trade negotiations with the Hutts are concluded," Kylo answered. "I don't expect to come out of that without a fight on our hands, the newest slug hates me, because my mother killed his father Jabba."</p><p>I nodded, agreeing, "Well, we will just have to have a lovely date just the two of us after that."</p><p>"Agreed. We will need it. Come, let's go to bed," Kylo said, using the Force to summon towels to us, and to drain the tub.</p><p>We got ready for bed, and like Kylo predicted, we did indeed have to shoot our way out of Tatooine. But it was worth it to guarantee their loyalty towards the First Order, in order to maintain peace in the Outer Rim. We left feeling jubilant, and plotted a course for Earth. Adam, of course, volunteered to accompany us as a guard, and we agreed that that was best for reasons of closure.</p><p>Meanwhile, we planned our date, and I was overjoyed to be able to see Earth once more, even if it was to be the very last time I would see it again in my life; at least, I would see it and return, not as a kidnapped prisoner, but as the lover of the great Kylo Ren, and really, what could be better than that, honestly?</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Return To Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo</p><p>Daisy had wanted to go to Paris for their date, and it was interesting, because in the famous golden palace called the Louvre were some of the most beautiful paintings, and sculptures I had ever seen. The architecture of the museum/palace reminded me of Palpatine Palace on Coruscant, it had just as much richness and detail in the architecture as this place.</p><p>"Do you like this glass pyramid?" He asked Daisy curiously.</p><p>She looked at it and rolled her eyes, "It's a blight on the face of Paris. Look at it: does it honestly fit in with this baroque architecture that surrounds it?"</p><p>Kylo smiled, "No, but would my brother say the same?"</p><p>Daisy shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know. I never saw the sights with Adam, and he had a wife at the time, so that would have complicated things. Besides, is he not Seraph now?"</p><p>He nodded. Five months ago, his twin had killed Berserker in his last trial to become a Knight of Ren. But in reality, one didn't need to kill a fellow Knight to be a full member of the Order, one simply had to make a kill of a skilled Jedi, or warrior. Berserker had long since been a thorn in his side, because the man was a loose cannon, always running his mouth during missions, and berating the deathtroopers. Of course, such a source of dissent did not make Daisy's job easier, because she had to lead his team of bodyguards, and she was limited by her authority.</p><p>Father Ren had been especially proud of his twin, and he hated that Daisy had been so effusive with her congratulations of the man.</p><p>Daisy rubbed his back in soothing circles, and sighed, "Ben, are you okay? I was trying to ask if you wanted to see Swan Lake or Don Giovanni, but you seem pretty lost in your blue study just now."</p><p>He turned to face her, and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind: The Resistance, First Order administrative affairs, us. I know I promised that I wouldn't think about work, but it's hard to switch my brain off for that."</p><p>Daisy nodded, "Do you want to talk about it? My job is pretty damn stressful too, you know."</p><p>Kylo smiled, "Of course, it is. You know what, you decide what we should do, it is your planet, after all."</p><p>"Do you like ballet?"</p><p>"They aren't aquatic creatures swimming in bubbles to synchronised music, right?" He asked.</p><p>Daisy laughed, "Um, no. They are human dancers dancing to music, and they wear elaborate costumes, and the women wear special satin shoes so they can dance on the tips of their toes. It's very beautiful, and super difficult to do, but they make it look easy peasy. The men help the women dance with the high lifts, and I think you would like it for the athleticism involved if nothing else."</p><p>Kylo kissed her briefly, "Then we shall do that. You have me intrigued now."</p><p>Daisy beamed with happiness, "Awesome! Let's go, I'm tired of dodging the godsdamned paparazzi."</p><p>Daisy tugged him along as she pulled out her phone, and called something called Uber. She paid the fare, and gave the destination of where they were going in short, clipped words in French.</p><p>She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Fucking Parisians. So rude, even to tourists who speak their language without an accent like I can."</p><p>The car pulled up to a beautiful golden theater, and of course, with them both dressed in dark formal wear, the paparazzi was out in force shouting, "Daisy! Adam! Over here!"</p><p>"Are you two an item now?"</p><p>"Are the rumors of your kidnapping true?"</p><p>"When is the wedding?"</p><p>"You two going to say hi to your fans for episode nine?"</p><p>Daisy plastered on a smile, and he fake smiled as well as they got inside the theater, not answering their questions. They chose a box seat, and they both relaxed in the chairs.</p><p>"Wow, I'm not used to being a celebrity," She admitted. "But it must be funny to be mistaken for Adam."</p><p>He laughed, "Yeah, it is. But it's alright, we're twins, I can handle it. This is the only system I have to put up with this mistaken identity nonsense, after all..."</p><p>✂-------</p><p>Daisy</p><p>The ballet began, and as I watched the dancers perform, I longingly wished that my time at Julliard had allowed me to put in more performances. I loved to dance, and lose myself in the performance, to think of nothing but the feel of the choreography, and the phenomenon of muscle memory taking over. The only thing that came remotely to that feeling was using the Force in my training, and fighting. The killing aspect of being part of the First Order I didn't enjoy, but the connection to the living Force, even to the darkness, oh yes, that I did love with every fiber of my being.</p><p>Kylo took my hand in his, and kissed it. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He scooted his chair close to me, and kissed along my neck. I stifled a gasp as he nipped along my special spot: just where my neck meets my collarbone.</p><p>"Ben...watch the show."</p><p>"Seeing you so happy makes me want to touch you, my angel," His dark voice purred in my ear. "May I not touch what is mine?"</p><p>I smiled, and in the darkness found his lips. Our mouths moved over one another, and our hands were moving of their own accord, stroking and exploring. I wrapped my legs around him, and he kissed a line from my throat to the cleavage of my black gown. I threw my head back as he lifted a breast out of my bra and began to circle the nipple with his tongue.</p><p>"Ben..." I moaned, "Not here."</p><p>"It will be here unless you admit you want me just as much as I want you," Ben purred against my other breast.</p><p>"You know I do."<br/>"Say it...Please."<br/>"I..I want...I <em>want </em>you, Ben."<br/>"How bad, sweetheart?"<br/>"Desperately...always," I breathed. "Forever."</p><p>"I can do forever," Kylo chuckled, kissing me lightly. "In fact, with you I want to. You know that."</p><p>I tucked my boobs back into my dress, and looked at him, stunned. He was looking at me dead serious, so I knew that this was no laughing matter with him. I realized then that I had been the one that was afraid of commitment. I found that to be a weird irony, because it was usually the other way around.</p><p>Kylo caressed my cheek, and confessed, "Daisy, I have been through enough situations in war where I could have been killed at any moment.." He took my hand in his, and rubbed meaningless patterns across the back of my hand with his thumb. "...Any trigger happy Resistance pilot with a lucky enough shot could have made that one fatal shot and my life would have ended in the blink of an eye in my tie-fighter. Or, Snoke could have killed me any number of times, or my Uncle Luke when I was seventeen on Ath-cto. When you experience that many run ins with death, and live, you begin to appreciate what is important and what you value the most."</p><p>"Ben, I...What are you saying?"</p><p>"I'm saying that the point is is that I do not have any illusions that I love you, and would give you everything I have to call you mine forever," Kylo said seriously. "Can I ask you this, sweetheart? What are you afraid of, concerning us?"</p><p>I thought about it deeply, and about my past. Everyone I ever dared to open up to either didn't want me, or I was never their top priority. Could I ever be that for such a man as Kylo Ren? My heart told me, yes, but my head was still scared he would leave me for someone better the first chance he could, or when he had sex with me the first time.</p><p>"That..." I cried, "That I will never be good enough for someone like you, that I'm just...just nothing to you, a pawn like I've been treated all of my life to be used, and discarded."</p><p>Silent tears fell down Kylo's cheeks, "Daisy, look at me, please."</p><p>I did, and he lifted my chin with his finger so I would look into his beautiful dark chocolate eyes. "I would never, <em>ever</em> make you feel like you were any less than my angel. You brought me back to life with your love. How can I not give my heart to you in return? Ignore work for a moment. I could never marry a woman who I did not love, and felt bonded to with absolute certainty."</p><p>"And if Rey tries to win you back? You felt bonded to her once."</p><p>Kylo laughed, "She made her choice, darling. It broke my heart when she rejected me, yes, but the Force bond wasn't sealed permanently between us, because we never physically interacted."</p><p>I knew that from my research, but I felt reassured all the same from him. "I will accept no rival for you if I let you sleep with me. I can't tolerate being second best again," I found myself saying.</p><p>Kylo kissed my hands lingering on each knuckle reverently, "The galaxy for a lifetime in your arms. I will gladly pay such a price, my Queen."</p><p>I cried, pressing my lips to his. He kissed me deeply, plunging his hands into my hair, as he swirled his tongue around mine. "Say it, my love," He rasped against my mouth, "Say you will be mine always."</p><p>"Ben...I love you, only you," I breathed, "I am yours, only yours, my love."</p><p>The lights came up in the theater, and we embraced one another tightly, crying in each other's arms for a long time before breaking apart.</p><p>"I must look afright," I commented. "I don't look too bad, do I?"</p><p>Kylo laughed, "Hell no, you look great. Are you hungry?"</p><p>"Famished. Let's go."</p><p>We sneaked out of the fancy theater, and went out to eat at a fancy Italian restaurant. We later checked into an expensive hotel suite, and after getting ready for bed, we decided to snuggle, because I wanted to travel to England next, and make my last goodbyes to my family before becoming Empress of the galaxy with the handsome dark Jedi by my side. I could do nothing less to let the past die to make room for the future, and all the joys and sorrows it was going to bring to my life in the long run...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Meet The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>Ten years since I ventured on to my mom's doorstep, and that was after our last explosive fight when I decided to take the performance arts scholarship program Julliard had offered in New York City. She had wanted me to be a crooked lawyer who defended greedy, despicable corporate types that paid extra for their lawyer to conveniently either get them off, or receive a lighter sentence in jail.</p><p>Granted, my mother made the family a lot of damn money, and she had to raise me, my brother John, and my baby sister Casey who was killed by a drunk driver as she was coming home from school one day before her seventh birthday by herself. Dad had been her high school sweet heart, but after John and me were born, he couldn't cope with life after school as a father. Whatever. My brother and I never saw him again after I turned ten, and it was good riddance. I think the loss hit John more than he let on, because he rebelled, and began doing various drugs, and fornicating with whatever touched him; it was disgusting, really, his hedonism.</p><p>✂-----</p><p>Adam accompanied us as Lord Seraph, as well as two other Ren Knights in their black uniforms. Only me and Kylo decided to dress casually in jeans and sweaters, but went armed with our lightsabers. The rich neighbors stared in astonishment as we got out of the black limo that pulled up to the cobblestone driveway that bordered the modern Spanish mansion; it looked like someone had transported the house from California to England, honestly.</p><p>Adam rang the doorbell for us, and John, looking just as much like a drug junkie as ever, had some scantily clad blonde bimbo with huge fake tits hanging on his arm. "Hey, what's up with you bringin' Slipknot up in here, Daisy baby?" John wheezed drunkenly.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "Where is mom, Johnny?" I asked, as if dealing with a difficult stormtrooper. "I will not ask again."</p><p>"Out."<br/>"Could you be more specific?"<br/>"Nah, uh. Who's your boys?"</p><p>"Seraph, Tracker, and Skirmish," I introduced our guards.</p><p>The blonde bimbo suddenly got out of whatever daze she was in, because she gushed, "Oh my God, Johnny! That hottie Adam from <em>Girls</em> is here! Can I get an autograph right here on my ass? You don't mind, baby, do you?"</p><p>Kylo sneered at the slut, "Touch me, and you will find out how much I mind...<em>Barbie</em>."</p><p>The bimbo got in Kylo's face, and said, "Yeah? Give it your best shot, asshole. I can take it. I can..."</p><p>I drew my lightsaber, ignited it, and impaled her with the purple blade. John screamed, and tried to hit me, but Adam began using the Force to choke him, "I wouldn't try it, Johnny. Brother or not, Daisy has been known to kill for less. She only killed your girl for threatening her man."</p><p>John's eyes widened in shock. "A-Adam??"</p><p>Adam removed his helmet, and my brother saw the twin brothers for the first time. Then my brother stared at me in astonishment. "D-Daisy? Is it just the 'Shrooms I was on, or am I seeing twins here?"</p><p>I laughed, "Adam, release him. Tracker, Skirmish, secure the area. Only my mother gets past security."</p><p>They saluted me, and nodded their heads, "Yes, Lady Ren. Sire, do you have further orders?"</p><p>Kylo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Dispose of the whore's body. We have personal things to attend to here, Knights."</p><p>"Yes, Lord Ren," They chorused. My brother stared after the Ren Knights, and back at us. He went into the living room and got out his Star Wars movies.</p><p>"Dude, you're really freaking Kylo Ren?!" He exclaimed. "Holy shit, you're a total bad ass. And Daisy, you're like...dating him?"</p><p>We shared a laugh over that, "Yes, John. In fact, we're engaged, I believe. Which is why I need to see mom."</p><p>Kylo looked over the disc movies with detached amusement, but signed them all the same. I hated the possibility of having to erase myself from my family's memories, but Kylo had warned me that I may need to do it so they wouldn't be a target for our enemies.</p><p>My mother pulled up to the curb two hours later, and she stormed into the mansion and demanded to know what the hell was going on. "Mom, it's me," I started to say, "It's Daisy."</p><p>Her amber eyes took everything in, and she stared at all of us with contempt. She saw Kylo and Adam talking, and they both looked up at the enraged older lawyer lady as one.</p><p>I blushed under her scrutiny, "Mom, this is Kylo. Adam you already know."</p><p>"Yes, and you're messing with a married man whose family was killed by Star Wars cultists at Disney," My mom stated coldly, "Or did all of that just slip your mind by psycho here?"</p><p>"Mom, it's a long story, he--"</p><p>"Is a murdering ass clown!" My mother shrieked. "Get the fuck out of my house! You and your stupid whore here!"</p><p>"Mom!" I cried.</p><p>Kylo came to my side, and he kissed the top of my head. "Be strong, sweetheart. You know what you came here  to say."</p><p>I wiped at my tears, and pulled my mother away from Adam using the Force. "Dais', maybe you shouldn't use violence--"</p><p>"Silence, Adam," I ordered gently, waving him away in dismissal. "I have this. It has been a long time coming."</p><p>My mother struggled against the Force freeze, and it was the exact defensive move Kylo used on Rey on Takodana when they first met; I found the irony darkly amusing.</p><p>"Mom, Kylo and I came here in peace. I am going to be flying light years to be crowned an Empress of millions of systems in another galaxy, on Coruscant. I came here for closure, and I found it: John is still a hopeless drug addict, and you are still a crooked lawyer. But I was willing to make peace with you, and forgive you. But I have to leave you, mom. I am never coming back after this, so think carefully how you want to spend these last few moments."</p><p>My mother stared at everyone, and she narrowed her eyes. She slapped me across the face hard. "Go to hell, whore. It is all <em>your</em> fault that I have no life," She snarled. "And <em>you," </em>She pointed her finger in both Adam and Kylo's faces, "<em>Both</em> of you. She is disgusting, worthless trash, and always will be. Get her out of my sight."</p><p>"Gladly," Adam snapped, "You disgust me, ma'am. Daisy is more of a lady than you will ever be."</p><p>"Thank you, Adam," I said, when I sat down in the limo once again. "I'm sorry you had to hear about our little announcement like this."</p><p>Adam chuckled, "It's alright. I'm still invited to the wedding, right?"</p><p>Kylo nodded, "Of course, you are. Best Man?"</p><p>They shook hands, and Adam smiled, "Absolutely. Congratulations, you two."</p><p>I hugged my friend, and stared out the tinted car window. When we finally boarded The Executor II, Kylo came to our quarters, and found me in bed. He undressed, and pulled me into his arms. The dam broke for my tears, and I couldn't stop sobbing out my grief for what I lost, and he held me all through it until I could cry no more.</p><p>When my body finally succumbed to its need for sleep, he never left my side, and never said a word, but I could feel his love for me in every gesture, and touch, and that mattered more to me than any heartfelt thing he could have otherwise said. I realized then that Emperor or not, I would love him to the end no matter what...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Further Beauty Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey</p><p>"Ugh, why do I have to have these things on my nails, Rose?!" I whined for what was the umpteenth time ever since they were applied at the nail salon on Cantobight.</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes, and flashed her sparkly short almond shaped nails. "Because it will look awesome with your dress, duh, girl! Now, let me see you strut in those heels again."</p><p>I looked at the evil champagne pumps in question. But if I wanted to fit in here I had to do it to get close to Kylo Ren's so called twin brother. I slipped them on, and already the narrow toes of the evil things pinched my toes, and made my back hurt.</p><p>I walked in them on shaky legs. Connix and Rose helped me up as I fell over...again. What the heck was I doing wrong? Was I simply not feminine enough to put up with this bullshit? Connix stood up in her own heels, (crazy four inch stiletto heels!), and did a cat walk like strut in a very short blue mini skirt.</p><p>"Now, you try Rey," Connix reassured me, "Don't walk in dress shoes like boots or sneakers. Walk on the balls of your feet like a dancer, and only go heel first when going down stairs."</p><p>"But the toe parts hurt," I complained. "This is like so impractical. Why can't you do it, Con?"</p><p>Connix laughed, twisting her dark blonde hair around a finger absentmindedly. "Um, cause' you're like the only Force user in the Resistance. But I'll tell ya if I did, I wouldn't whine about wearing girly things, and I'd go out and bang that hot brother of Kylo's."</p><p>Must everyone try to set me up with this guy?! Okay, everyone but Finn, but even Maz was on the bandwagon, and her words were, 'he's a hot tamale, go get em' girl, but please get the birth blocker shot.' Eww.</p><p>I flopped down on my bed in our ridiculously expensive hotel room in the casino district of Cantobight. Emperor Ren and my twin were expected to make a big progress around all of the immediate systems, and smile, and be interviewed for the tabloid holo tv shows. Rose switched on the holo tv, and a very refined, perfectly put together version of myself sat next to Kylo Ren, holding his hand with calm familiarity.</p><p>I felt instant, hot jealousy rise up within me as he laid a hand on Daisy's leg subtly, and absently stroked her thigh on camera while she crossed her leg.</p><p>The interviewer asked them about any future kids, and Kylo said, "Well, we haven't committed to a set number, Rashelle, but we were thinking...four?"</p><p>Daisy giggled, and laid a hand quite close to his junk, and beamed with happiness, "But of course, I insisted that he put a ring on it before even bringing up the topic."</p><p>The audience agreed with this, and Rashelle, the host of the tv show, laughed along with her guests, "So, tell us, and all of Naboo, how did our fearless, and gorgeous Supreme Leader, put a ring on it?"</p><p>Daisy described a very steamy date in a theater, and how Kylo just poured his heart out to her, and how she couldn't say no, "Ah, but it was not easy," Kylo pointed out half teasing, looking into his fiancee's eyes, and how they stared at each other with naked, genuine love, and passion. "...She gave me quite the battle. But it was a battle I was determined to win--"</p><p>"And it was the only one I was willing to surrender to," Daisy finished for him, and she blushed when Kylo kissed her lightly. The audience cheered.</p><p>The host dramatically fanned herself, and said, "Well! You've seen it with your own eyes, folks. Our Emperor has found his new bride, and my don't we all just wanna be in her shoes? Join me next week as I interview..."</p><p>Rose turned off the holo television, and crossed her arms across her chest. She stared at me firmly, and said, "That's why you need to try and get that brother of his on our side. Look at her, she has him wrapped around her finger."</p><p>"I had him first," I sulked, a tear dripping from my eye. It hurt. It hurt a lot that I could have been in her shoes. "He was all tender and loving like that in the elevator lift on The Supremacy."</p><p>Finn and Poe burst in, and Finn slammed a holo article on the coffee table angrily. "Have you seen the rock the bastard gave her?! It's like she's just begging for someone to cut it off."</p><p>"Yeah, and he's being all touchy feely with her, and it's gross, and.."</p><p>I couldn't take it any more. "Alright, <em>enough</em>! Gods, you guys are slave drivers. I'm already hurting, because another girl who looks just like me, has the Force, and all of that is marrying a guy who was going to do everything he could to have me, and now--"</p><p>"Well, you can see he doesn't care, Rey," Finn pressed, "He never did, and he never will. So you gotta go out there, and do what you can for the Resistance."</p><p>Finn was about to say more, but Poe shouted, "Enough, man! Rey gets it, alright? Leave the poor girl be, okay?"</p><p>Finn tried to hug me, but I slapped him. "Get out! All of you! I just...I just want to be left alone for now."</p><p>Everyone made their apologies, but I didn't want to hear it, I was done. Ben was in love with someone else, and I could feel through the Force that their bond was strong, much stronger than ours ever could be. Well, if he could move on and 'kill his past,' then so could I, damn it. But first, I needed to relax.</p><p>I found Poe sulking outside the hotel suites, and looking bummed out. My damn heels clicked, giving away my position, but at least I was walking in them better, and discovered I had been wearing the wrong size.</p><p>"Hey you," I greeted.</p><p>Poe had on a cute black leather jacket, and black jeans with an academy t-shirt on. Yep, I needed some action. The hell with Connix and everyone! Sex was a great stress reliever, and I hadn't had any since my first and only time with freaking Kylo Ren.</p><p>Poe turned to face me, and took in my cute breezy silver, off the shoulder top, and black skinny jeans. "You look cute tonight, girl," He teased, "Got a hot date tonight?"</p><p>I laughed, and eyed him suggestively, "Maybe. Maybe he's standing right here in front of me, and he doesn't realize it."</p><p>Poe's eyes widened. "Rey, I...I'm with Connix..."</p><p>I stepped closer to him. "So, what? Gods, Poe. It's not like I want something permanent with you, I just want some cock. Someone to make me feel like I'm not a total bloody failure here."</p><p>Poe relaxed, and put his hands on my hips, and he looked down at me. "Rey, you're cute, don't get me wrong, but are you sure you want to do this? I mean..." He blushed, and cleared his throat, "I've always kind of liked you, and...oh hell, fuck it."</p><p>He pulled me into his arms, and crashed his lips against mine. His slight stubble felt nice, and I kissed him back, meeting my tongue with his."</p><p>"Damn Rey," Poe breathed. "Okay, my room?"</p><p>"Yep, definitely. Let's go."</p><p>We sneaked back into his hotel room, kissing and ripping at each other's clothes all the while. Apparently, he was just as tan and rugged out of clothes as he was in them. Ben Solo had been smooth and hard figure wise, and Poe was neither. I discovered that in my present state of mind, I liked it quite a bit: A man that wasn't so refined and ridiculously good looking.</p><p>Poe's eyes raked my body appreciatively, and in the moment, I never felt so desired. He had me get on all fours on the bed, and I wasn't sure what he was going to do until I felt him slide into me.</p><p>My head hit the headboard of the bed as he thrust inside of me initially, and I said, "Ow!"</p><p>Poe paused in his thrustimg, and asked, "You okay, babe?"</p><p>"I hit my head. I'm fine."</p><p>Poe chuckled, "Oh, my bad. Hang on to the bed post, baby, we're going for a ride."</p><p>"Mmm, now we're talking."</p><p>I did as he instructed, and Poe began moving within me again, faster and faster as he stroked me between my legs and nibbled along my neck, something Ben never did.</p><p>I reached my peak quickly, and he purred in my ear, "Ride me, I want to see that pretty face of yours, sweetness."</p><p>I rode him fast, and he sat up, and held me tight as we kissed passionately. Soon, he filled me with his release, and flipped me on my side to snuggle with me, his breathing heavy.</p><p>"Wow," He said, after a time, "That was...something else."</p><p>I stroked his hairy chest idly, and was comforted by the sound of his steadily beating heart. "I'm sorry that I kind of pulled the friends with benefits card," I confessed.</p><p>Poe kissed me idly, "Hey, it's okay, Rey. Really, it is. I get it, alright? I've kinda been where you're at. You see your ex with someone else, and you want release from that pain, because it hurts like hell that you've been replaced."</p><p>I began to tear up, nodding, "She...How can she stand being around him, knowing he's a killer? I mean, you've killed people in your x-wing, but--"</p><p>Poe put a finger on my lips, "Yes, I have. But it's war, and war is an ugly thing, baby. I don't like to do it, but they were my enemies, and you can't think of them in terms of human, alien, or droid in the moment. If you do, you choke at a crucial moment, and die. Maybe this Daisy can live with it, or overlook it because she loves him."</p><p>I cried, "I just...I thought if he would turn that he could come back to the right side, but I was wrong. I'm such an idiot."</p><p>Poe held me, and kissed away my tears, rocking me as I quickly fell asleep. But that gentle sleep was not soon too last, because of course, we were caught red handed, and I had to explain away why Poe and I were in bed together. It did not go over well, but then again, I am no stranger to hardship, after all...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey</p><p>"POE DAMERON! YOU DESPICABLE SON OF A BITCH!!" Connix bellowed, startling me and Poe awake from our sex coma. His first instinct seemed to be to shield me from harm, because Connix was throwing crap from the hotel suite everywhere at him.</p><p>"Connie, would you calm your ass down?!" Poe shouted, trying to shield himself from the glass elephant figurines in the room, and other items. "This ain't what it looks like...Rey and I--"</p><p>"Rey?? You're cheating on me with a godsdamned SCAVENGER??!!" Connix snarled, and got right in my face. I had no damn clothes on so there was no way I could just explain this shit away.</p><p>She slapped me hard, and I punched her out. Fuck these people! I left...well, everything for these people, and I realized that what Ben said to me on The Supremacy was absolutely the hard truth: I am nothing, but not to him. Yeah, but even he promised that I would never be alone again, so so much for <em>his</em> promises.</p><p>I began to choke Connix through the Force, and threw her against the wall, crying and breathing hard. Poe tried to comfort me, but I shoved him away from me.</p><p>"Don't Poe, just don't," I cried, gathering up my clothes, and lightsaber. "I need to leave. Just..if you want to talk to me later, you know my frequency."</p><p>Poe kissed me softly, and asked, "Where will you go?"</p><p>"I don't know. Just let me go."<br/>"Okay, babe. Take care."</p><p>"I will," I said, dressing the rest of the way. "Tell Con' I'm very sorry."</p><p>Poe waved away my apology, "It's okay, baby. Just...it's a problem with her. I'm into polyamory, and she's not. We can talk about it when this dies down over coffee or something."</p><p>I smiled, and felt no regret about kissing him a final time, and leaving him with an unconscious but alive Connix to contend with.</p><p>Rose was watching the morning news cuddled up on the couch, but she switched off the holo television when I came into the room.</p><p>"Whoa, you look wretched, girl," Rose said, standing up. "You come sit down, and tell me all about it."</p><p>I didn't want Connix to catch me here, but I knew Rose wouldn't be appeased, she was like a mother hen to us all.</p><p>"I...I kinda slept with Poe last night, and this morning..." I trailed off, breaking down into tears.</p><p>Rose hugged me, and sighed, "Did he at least wear a rubber?"</p><p>"No."<br/>"Did you get the shot?"<br/>"Umm..."</p><p>Rose shook her head in maternal disapproval, "Oh, girl. Honey, this is gonna cause more grief if you catch pregnant because of Poe. And Poe is...um, how should I put this in another word besides a slut? Yeah, boys can be worse sluts than girls. Did Kylo go all bareback in you that one time?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Rey, whether you stay here or not, you're going on that damn birth blocker shot," Rose said firmly. "And you're going to get it three years from now. Do you hear me, hon?"</p><p>"But..." I licked my dry lips, "But...wouldn't it kill any viable kids inside of me if I am already?"</p><p>Rose rolled her eyes at my ignorance, "Um yeah, duh. It's the freaking reason why they do a preggers test before going on it. Gods, Rey. Didn't <em>anyone</em> teach you anything about this sex health stuff before Kylo banged you in that elevator?"</p><p>I shook my head, feeling like the worst sort of heel. I had no idea there was so much involved! I only knew about menstrual cycles, and how it hindered every female scavenger's productivity on Jakku, because Unkar Plutt always jacked up the price for pads and tampons for all of us, the sick bastard. But about sex itself, no one taught me anything except where guys put their cock inside of you to use you for their pleasure.</p><p>Rose calmed down, and said calmly, "Okay, I'll handle Con and everyone, alright? Don't you dare wear that boy wrapping shit you call clothes. Go take a shower, and throw on some makeup, and look cute. If you gotta pack, do it, but you're getting the shot no matter what. Understand?"</p><p>I nodded, hugging her. She hugged me back, and pushed me into the direction of the bathroom. I showered, and changed into a cute, but comfy sweater and jeans, and short heeled boots. I cursed as I messed up on my eyeshadow...again.</p><p>Rose looked over my makeup job, and worked her magic. I marveled that a girl with such a low-key maintenance job could just know about feminine stuff my twin pulled off without any effort. No wonder Ben preferred her to me, she knew how to act and dress like a damn Queen.</p><p>"Stop it," Rose admonished. "You're being a Debby downer thinking about that Daisy girl, aren't you? Listen, you tried, and couldn't pull it off. It happens, okay? Just be happy you only have to look good for one night. She's got to do it flawlessly every day, and when they have kids..<br/>Sorry, Rey, but you know they will. All I'm saying is that her life won't be all like peaches and cream, girl. Just take comfort in that."</p><p>I nodded, "I loved him, though."<br/>"I know. You'll get over it," Rose adjusted my sweater to reveal my blue tank top underneath it stylishly. "You're a total babe, and tons of dudes will be itching to get in your pants, so who cares if your twin is gonna marry Mr. Dark Side?"</p><p>I felt reassured by Rose, and said, "You're right. Screw him! This is me time, no one else's."</p><p>"Yes, so go live life, girl, no matter what," Rose encouraged. "Just let me help you pack."</p><p>I let her help me pack my things, and when that was done, Rose changed into a cute long sleeved dress that hid her somewhat plump figure. We did a coffee and doughnut run for breakfast, shopped, and got birth blocker shots. Thank the gods, I wasn't pregnant it turned out. When we parted, there were lots of tears shed, and as I went down to the reception desk to change my room, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into the one man I thought I would never meet face to face: Lord Seraph himself...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Inevitable Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam</p><p>I had been lost in my own tumultuous thoughts, far too much to really concern myself with the here and now, and that was how the girl ran smack into me. We both went sprawling, and I apologized profusely, but when our eyes met they widened in naked shock, and she nearly screamed in fright.</p><p>"B-Ben??"</p><p>"No, I'm Adam," I corrected her, and surmised that this was Rey. She was...cute in an earthy way, and despite myself, found myself drawn to her vulnerability. "I suppose we are...twins of each other."</p><p>She looked over my black sweats and black tank top with suspenders, and calmed down. She pushed her brown hair out of her hazel eyes. Damn, they were almost golden. Even her freckles were freaking cute to me.</p><p>"Can I help carry your suitcase?"</p><p>"You don't have to," Rey said. "Really, I'm fine. I'm just changing my hotel suite, because I kind of well, fucked a guy friend of mine last night, and now his girlfriend's royally pissed, when I just needed to relieve some stress."</p><p>I laughed, "Listen, Rey. I was just going to the gym to train and exercise any way. If you want to talk, that's where I'll be. We don't even have to talk about our twins if you want."</p><p>Rey really looked like she was considering it, but then she shrugged her shoulders, "What the hell, right? It's not like anyone of the Resistance wants me any more. Just let me get checked in to my new room, and I will throw on some training clothes."</p><p>I don't know why I felt absurd happiness at this, but I did. I mean, it wasn't as if I had a family to escape to, General Hux had made certain of that. But if truth be told, I was actually looking forward to meeting Rey at some point during the wedding at the very least.</p><p>I flashed Rey my most winning smile, the one that fan girls everywhere eat alive in the magazines. "Sure, you bet," I said, "Like I said, we can just use plasma sabers and shock the hell out of each other. I mean, I look just like your ex, so it might help balance out your stress levels."</p><p>Rey laughed, "I hit pretty hard, so fair warning."</p><p>"Noted. Now, go."</p><p>Rey nodded, and left me. I picked up my duffel bag where it fell off of my left shoulder, and punched in the level to the gym in this Las Vegas-esque resort hotel everyone seemed to be staying at, coincidentally.</p><p>I was halfway through my training session when Rey showed up dressed in gray and beige training clothes. Her hair was put up in her trademark three buns, and she looked absolutely cute all in all I had to admit. Of course, Kylo Ren knew that Rey and her Resistance friends were in the hotel, and I was tasked with being his spy to gain intelligence on what the Resistance was doing on Cantobight.</p><p>I dashed and sliced my last training droid with my lightsaber, and turned it off.</p><p>"Purple laser," Rey nodded at my cross guard style lightsaber. "May I see it?"</p><p>I held it out to her, and looked it over before handing it back. "I have never seen a purple saber before. B--Kylo's was red."</p><p>I grinned, and asked, "Can I see yours?"</p><p>She handed her lightsaber over, and it was a new design, I knew, because the Skywalker lightsaber shattered on The Supremacy. The  hilt was more delicate, and slightly curved, something a female Force user could handle much easier in a fight. I pressed the button, and gave it a few twirls as the blue blade hummed. I turned it off and handed it back to her.</p><p>Rey clipped it back on to her belt, and asked, "Do you have plasma sabers?"</p><p>I nodded, and took out two of them from my bag. She ignited hers, and I did the same. We circled one another, looking for weak spots, and I found hers with her unguarded neck. I swung at it, but she blocked me. We then blocked and parried one another until we ended up shocking each other, but it was a near thing, because she was a quick little thing.</p><p>We were both coated in sweat by the time we were done, and panting, and out of breath. Then Kylo and Daisy showed up. Rey glared at them, and Daisy put on her training gloves, and smirked at her twin.</p><p>"Ah, my twin sister at last," Daisy rolled her eyes. "And you're wearing those ridiculous buns in your hair that my stylists spent twenty minutes every damn morning before going on set, and putting on your ugly desert clothes."</p><p>Rey looked my former cast star over, and laughed, "At least I'm not an entitled bitch."</p><p>"<em>Excuse</em> me?!" Daisy got in Rey's face, "You don't know a goddamned thing about me, <em>scavenger</em>. Do you even know who your daddy was related to...sister?"</p><p>"My parents were junk traders."<br/>"Wrong."<br/>"Dais,' she doesn't know--"</p><p>"Hush, Adam," Daisy admonished me politely, "J.J let slip the details to the cast, remember just before wrap up?"</p><p>I came to Rey's side, and Kylo was looking confused. "What do you two know that we don't?"</p><p>I didn't want to reveal the truth, but decided what harm could it do? "Remember Palpatine's dealings with the Caminoens in the Imperial archives?" I asked. "How he was obsessed with immortality by any means necessary?"</p><p>Kylo's eyes went round with shock. "Fuck," He muttered.</p><p>Rey was still confused. "Will something just freaking tell me already??"</p><p>Kylo nodded towards me, and I nodded back, "Rey, you...Your father was a clone of the Emperor, making Palpatine your grandfather."</p><p>Rey looked thunderstruck, and my heart went out to her. She was crying silent tears, and I hugged her. Daisy rolled her eyes, "Well, how cute. Just know that Kylo is <em>m</em><em>ine</em>. Princess or not, you chose to support anarchists and criminals."</p><p>"How can you support tyranny?"<br/>Daisy narrowed her eyes coldly at both of us, "Careful, Rey. You too, Lord Seraph. I feel no ill will towards you both, but if you disrupt the coronation, the armistice <em>will</em> end. Join us, sister. Please. I could show you so many times where the Empire tried to make peace with the rebel alliance, only to have the rebels spit in their face politically. It's all in the archives."</p><p>Kylo stepped forward, agreeing, "Rey, it's true. As Emperor, I am working on an armistice that will bring peace to millions of systems, sealed by my marriage. I had wanted that to be you, but you chose a different path. We can still be allies, Rey. I never wanted us to be enemies."</p><p>I had this one last shot to live as a simple Hollywood actor, but as I looked at everyone, I realized that I was right where I needed to be. I decided to remain loyal. I walked over to Daisy's left hand side, and she smiled fondly at me. Rey looked visibly torn, and sad. I stepped forward and held out my hand.</p><p>"Join <em>me</em>, Rey," I said softly, as I did on the movie set of Last Jedi. "Please. You come from an exiled past, but you can let it all go now. I will help you."</p><p>Kylo and Daisy waited patiently, but she was staring directly at me intensely. She walked towards me, and laid her hand in mine. I kissed her hand.</p><p>Kylo hugged Rey, and so did Daisy, though I could still sense the jealousy coming off of her in waves. We were together as a family, and as we trained together in that gym, I felt truly happy and content for the first time in a very long time. What would happen next was anyone's guess, but at least we were together, and that was all that mattered in the end, wasn't it?</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Uncomfortable Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey</p><p>The holo files from both the old Empire and First Order were unsettling, and completely true in the most blunt, harsh truth possible: they did try multiple times to negotiate with the rebel alliance, and then later the Resistance. I sat at the conference table with tears in my eyes, and that was how Seraph found me. He had on his black mask, and the sound of decompressing air was loud in the room as he set it aside on the table beside me.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Adam asked.</p><p>I started to nod my head, but then shook it, crying harder. Lies. All this time, the Resistance, even General Leia, Ben's mother, impressed upon me the importance of the Resistance's mission to restore peace to the galaxy. I bought the lies hook, line, and sinker, and I felt utterly betrayed.</p><p>"They lied to me," I cried. "Like, blatantly, to my face lied to me. How <em>could</em> they?? I would have done or said anything for them."</p><p>Adam sat down in the chair next to me, and took his hands in mine. He wore black leather gloves like Ben, but his handsome face was far kinder than his twin's, and I had to admit that it was growing increasingly difficult to ignore him.</p><p>"Rey, look at me."<br/>"No, you think I'm an idiot."</p><p>"I could never think that of you," Adam said, tilting my chin to meet his dark chocolate eyes. "You did what you thought was right, Rey. Leia was a polished politician, and yes, I was kidnapped, along with Daisy. But when we were shown the truth, we made the choice to join the First Order. Where I come from, my country on Earth has a very corrupt government. I joined its military out of my patriotic duty, because anarchists decided to destroy key economic landmarks to prove that America was not as secure as its civilians thought they were."</p><p>Adam punched in a few passcodes, and I watched news reports as buildings on his planet fell to some people called Muslim terrorists. Hundreds of innocent lives were lost needlessly. Adam switched it off, and he wiped at his face angrily.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just...I had an Aunt who worked in the World Trade Center," Adam said, his voice hoarse with emotion, "Stella. She left behind three young children, and she was a single mother just going to work that Tuesday morning. I felt it was my duty to become a Marine, Rey. When I was discharged, I became an actor. I felt it was my duty to help my twin...doppleganger, whatever you want to call Kylo Ren when the truth was revealed to me, and I had the Force."</p><p>I listened to all of this enraptured by his words. The Force revealed the pain in his life, and how his career before Ben took him was his release.</p><p>But when I tried to look deeper, he shook his head, and said, "I think that's enough reflection for now. Daisy wants to see you to have a bit of girl talk. I have to go check up on the new possible Force sensitive people coming to the First Order on the base here."</p><p>Adam put his mask back on, which looked similar to Kylo Ren's, but somewhat different, and less crude in design. Still, it did not take away from how much it intimidated people in battle.</p><p>I stood up, and he led me up to an elegant hotel suite on the top level of the Cantobight resort we were staying at. Four terrified ladies ran out the door, and Seraph looked at me, and shrugged his shoulders in resignation.</p><p>"Let's go see what is pissing her off," He said in a robotic voice. We entered the room, and Daisy seemed to be in a state of extreme agitation and frustration.</p><p>"...I told you, nothing pink!" She practically screamed.</p><p>Seraph chuckled, breathing easier, "Ah. She was much the same way with my late wife when she suggested that Daisy buy pink pumps to go with a pencil skirt in a Gucci store."</p><p>I had no idea what Gucci meant, or what that was, but I assumed that it had something to do with clothes. Daisy was in a white lace bra and low hip hugging panties. She had some kind of glittery earring piece in her navel. I hated that she could look athletic while still looking feminine. I look like a damn stick compared to her, but then again, she is taller than me.</p><p>"If she's here to suggest that I wear a pink dress for my reception she can leave," Daisy remarked, pushing her long brown hair out of her face.</p><p>Adam took off his mask, and laughed, "I doubt that. Dais,' I have those recruitment evals to do, or Ben will have my ass. You two girls have fun, alright?"</p><p>My heart beat a little erratically when he winked at me as he left, and put his mask on. When we were left alone, Daisy threw on a simple shift dress, and zipped up the back with the Force.</p><p>"He likes you a lot, you know," Daisy grinned, "There was a time not too long ago he was flirtatious with me like that. But I can't complain, I am marrying his twin after all. Although, I don't need to tell you that Ben is a bit more cut than Adam."</p><p>I blushed at that. "I...I um, wouldn't know, he's been a gentleman so far."</p><p>Daisy laughed, "Yeah, well, he's an introvert, it'll take a while. But fair warning, he's a beast in the sack. I had one hot night with him, and it was quite tiring let me tell you."</p><p>I looked about the modern black and silver design scheme of the bedroom suite. It truly was a beautiful living space, and immaculately clean like everything in the First Order. I sat on the black leather sofa, and Daisy sat across from me, and fixed us two small red drinks with the Force.</p><p>"Sit, Rey," Daisy said, sipping her drink, and sighed, "God, can't these people make a decent cosmo? Please tell me you like cosmopolitans."</p><p>I accepted the drink, and it tasted sweet, but had a red fruit floating in it. "It's very sweet. But I don't drink."</p><p>"Of course not," She said, sipping her drink delicately, and crossing her legs. "It's a bit on the bitter side to me: too much cranberry juice, and not enough vodka and triple sec. I never drink on the job myself, but since I wanted us to talk girl to girl, I thought it was warranted."</p><p>I drank my drink, and set it aside on the glass table in front of us. "About what?"</p><p>"Well, it's about you being my body double," Daisy proposed. "Adam...Sorry, Seraph, is already Kylo's, naturally, and has to have that scar you gave him put on by makeup to fool laypeople that he is Kylo in public. Now, I know you must still feel some loyalty to your friends, but this is bigger than that, sister. You being my double could protect me from would be assassins, and if we truly look like twin sisters, well, you may want to think about getting married the same day as me and Kylo."</p><p>I spit out the rest of my drink in shock, "But...I...I don't love--"</p><p>"Oh, spare me, Rey," Daisy giggled, "I know Adam, alright? I knew his wife JoAnna. Look, she was a nice girl, always willing to help people out, and what not. She was cool too, always game to go out for Starbucks, or go clubbing when she wanted to shoot the shit. The point is is that you two are already making googly eyes at each other, and one night, at some point, you're going to end up in bed together. If you're married already, you can cut the modesty act, and not feel guilt about how much you like my former co-star."</p><p>"But he looks identical to Ben," I pointed out. "Doesn't that bother you at all?"</p><p>Daisy laughed, shaking her head, "Um, no, girl, it doesn't. So long as you don't move in on my turf, we're good. In fact, I think we could even be friends."</p><p>I didn't move to shake her hand when she offered it, and said, "But I still have to act as your body guard, or double?"</p><p>"Yep."<br/>"I was hoping to be a pilot."</p><p>Daisy smiled warmly, "I don't know how to fly a ship, actually. But I think you will like it, it won't be all social parties and crap. Do you shop?"</p><p>"No, I'm a tomboy."<br/>"Not any more."<br/>"Can I think about it?"</p><p>Daisy checked her holo chronometer, and said, "You have until next week. After that, you're either with us or against us."</p><p>I nodded, and we cheered to new beginnings. I got the distinct impression that I really did have no choice, but at the same time, what did I really have to go back to? Abject poverty on Jakku, and a meaningless existence? Yep, no thanks. I slept on the deal, and by next morning, I agreed to everything, provided that the Resistance had some kind of say in this new Empire Kylo was forming on the ashes of the First Order. Kylo agreed, and I don't think I have ever seen him so happy in my entire life. Little did I know just how much my life would change once we reached Coruscant, and how much it tore my friend's hearts to lose me as their friend. But then again, there are no easy choices in war, and there are always consequences, good and bad in the end....</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Resistance Backlash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey</p><p>"What do you mean you're joining the First Order??" Finn demanded of me, looking visibly shaken to his core. "Need I remind you that Mr. Dark Side nearly killed you in every damn encounter you've had with him, and I barely made it out of Star Killer alive?! Look at <em>this</em>!"</p><p>He pulled down the left portion of his black shirt to reveal his collarbone, and an ugly lightsaber scar was revealed there, which he got when fighting Kylo Ren back on Star Killer Base.</p><p>"You did technically defect," I defended, "And besides, you do know that he was very lenient with you when you refused Phasma's orders on Jakku. The least that you could have done was suck it up and be a fucking soldier, not a whiny bitch."</p><p>Poe cleared his throat, "Um, Rey? They killed everyone in that village. And I mean, every <em>one</em>. He's a monster! They both are, him and his brother."</p><p>"Seraph wasn't there," I reminded everyone, "You might even like him if you got to know him, Poe. Besides, I'm not the one going to be with Kylo Ren, just Seraph."</p><p>"Yes, but they slaughtered the last of us at Crait, Rey," Rose reminded me gently. "I get it. I really do, but are you sure you want to live around killers?"</p><p>I stared at each of my former friends, and couldn't believe that my friendship with each of them hinged on whether or not I wanted to support anarchy. The polished black conference table of the meeting room for the armistice meeting suddenly felt like the only object in that room.</p><p>" 'War makes monsters of us all,' " I quoted from a book Adam liked a great deal. "Besides, I have already made my decision."</p><p>The doors opened, and my twin sister strolled in looking polished in a sexy black pin striped suit, and her hair was put up in a tight French bun. Kylo and Seraph both were dressed in their Ren Knight uniforms. I wore a modest black suit, but which showed off all of my curves. Seraph gently brushed his knuckles down my cheek. I kissed his hand in return by way of greeting.</p><p>"<em>Have you told them of our news?" </em>He asked me mentally. "<em>I guess not since you're not wearing your ring."</em></p><p>I laughed, "Oh, they'll find out soon enough."</p><p>Seraph chuckled, and said robotically, "Damn straight they will."</p><p>Kylo chuckled, "Okay, lovebirds, pipe down. Honestly, it's like watching myself over here."</p><p>"Oh, hush, Kylo," Daisy chuckled, "I think it's sweet. Let's get this meeting underway, shall we?"</p><p>I sat next to Seraph, and his presence felt comforting after the earlier confrontation with my former friends. The details of the armistice were laid out, and it included things like neither side would seek out conflict with the other, but if an outside evil faction threatened the other, they were obligated to assist each other. Hostilities between the First Order and Resistance would immediately cease, and all of this would be sealed by marriage of the two brothers to the Jedi sisters.</p><p>Finn looked ready to spit teeth at that last proviso. "What the fuck?? Rey, you <em>cannot</em> agree to this! I've seen your boy in action, he killed us all down to the last freaking child who couldn't escape off planet on the transports, and--"</p><p>I rose, and slammed a fist on the table. "SILENCE! How many have you killed FN-2187?? How many?! This isn't about past atrocities, this is about ending decades of war."</p><p>Seraph stood, and helped me to my chair. I sat, and Kylo Ren rose to punch in the details of the armistice into the holo computer before us.</p><p>"We are offering you a peaceful, orderly solution," He said in his robotically modified voice. "An end to a war that began before most of us were even born. I personally have no desire for war any longer, and would wish to rule justly, and fairly, as my mother General Leia would want. All of you can debate the merits of this armistice all you wish, but I for one will honor the contract set forth."</p><p>"What of your Knights of Ren?" Rose asked. "They have caused a lot of harm to many systems and people."</p><p>"They will be placed as personal guards for the Imperial family," Kylo informed everyone. "I believe Father Ren only wishes to return to Mustafar to pray and maintain the temple there."</p><p>Rose seemed satisfied by that answer, but the other Resistance people were not happy with this. Poe was scowling, and staring at me with equal parts jealousy and lust at the same time. Finn was simply angry, and wanted to leave before he tried to beat up either of the two powerful dark side Force users in the room.</p><p>Rose nodded, "As long as the Outer Rim citizens are placed under the same anti-slavery laws as the rest of the Empire, I agree to the terms."</p><p>Kylo nodded, "Noted. Only the outer galaxies shall serve us. Is that agreeable to you, Lieutenant?"</p><p>"Yep. Thank you."</p><p>"Your gratitude is not required, this is politics, nothing more," Kylo said dryly, "Now, then. Your signatures are required, and We can all get back to the preparations at hand."</p><p>Rose signed her name, me and Seraph signed his in that almost illegible scrawl that Earth celebrities seemed to have, then Daisy signed her name, then Kylo as well.</p><p>When the file was passed to Poe, he asked me, "Are you sure, Rey? Like absolutely sure?"</p><p>I fished out my diamond engagement ring, and took it off the silver chain I had been wearing it on during the entire meeting. I held it out to Seraph, and he put it on my finger.</p><p>"Yes, Poe," I said. "It's necessary for peace."</p><p>Poe sighed sadly, and signed his name. The file was passed to Finn, and he stared at it in indignation.</p><p>"I could always delete this damn file," Finn threatened, "Rey, come on! Come to your senses, and see the big picture! Kylo Ren kidnapped you, held you prisoner, and killed his own father. General Leia died on the bridge of her ship, and died in space, and--"</p><p>"I never laid a finger on my mother," Kylo pointed out, sharply, "Snoke urged me to kill her in my mind. I refused consciously. You have no idea how much strength that took to fight him on that. I tried to save her, and I had our medical team try to give her oxygen in time. She still died, and I became an orphan."</p><p>"You were still there," Finn insisted. "You could have done more."</p><p>"More what?" Seraph added, "If he had refused to fight, it would be seen as grounds for mutiny. I don't expect you to understand my brother's actions, FN-2187, or condone them. We simply want to end decades of endless, needless war."</p><p>"Finn," I said, sighing, "Please. Please do this for the belief that the Resistance wants peace and order to reign once again in the galaxy."</p><p>Finn signed his name, and stood, "This is the last thing I will ever do for any of you. I'm leaving."</p><p>"Thank you," I said.</p><p>"Whatever," Finn growled. "See you losers later."</p><p>Rose tried to go after Finn, but he pushed her away, and angrily left the room.</p><p>Poe came over to hug me, and then eyed Seraph sharply, "Treat her right, man. Like a freaking Queen. Do you hear me?"</p><p>Adam took off his mask, and kissed my left temple. "I swear it."</p><p>"Good. It's weird seeing another face like your twin in the galaxy," Poe said. Ben removed his own mask, and it still was a bit weird to see Ben Solo's face on another man's, but at least I got the twin that was the kinder of the two by far.</p><p>Adam smiled, "Yeah, but at least peace will be ushered in by this deal."</p><p>Poe nodded, and shook Adam's hand. Adam shook his hand back, and that was when the armistice became real for me, that one simple handshake. Of course, I had to marry a man I barely knew, but at least he was a man I could love, instead of the killer by my twin sister's side.</p><p>Ben hugged me, and so did Daisy. We officially became a family, and it was nice that all hostilities ceased upon that one simple gesture. Poe and I said our final goodbyes, and the only time I saw him after that was during First Order meetings much, much later over the years.</p><p>Later on that night, Daisy and I bonded as sisters during training, and I went to bed alone that night feeling excited about my upcoming wedding with more enthusiasm than I greeted it before, because this time, I finally had family and belonging for the first time in my life. I discovered that I loved my family, and for once, I felt acceptance and love such as I never felt before. But more importantly, it was exactly as Maz had predicted: The belonging I sought was not behind me, it was ahead of me, and that was all that mattered to me, I discovered...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>My dress was heavy and elegant with a long train in the back. I had wanted a simple dress and ceremony, but Ben wouldn't have it, claiming that the galaxy needed to see its new Empress in all of her elegant splendor.</p><p>I heard a knock at the door of my bed chamber in the Imperial Palace, and my ladies had laced me into my gown, cinching my waist until it looked almost wasp thin in shape. Rey came in, dressed in a very similar white gown to mine, and to her credit, she looked gorgeous.</p><p>I hugged her, and she said, "I feel absolutely nervous. But won't it be weird to everyone that we're getting married right after each other at once? You're going to be the Empress, not me."</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p><br/>✂-------</p><p>I laughed, "Yes, but if God forbid anything happened to me or Ben, you two would be our heirs, after any children we would have, of course."</p><p>Rey looked nervous at my mention of children, and she began pacing restlessly, "But me and Adam, we...I don't think I'm ready to sleep with the guy yet. There's still so much I don't know about him."</p><p>I put my hands on Rey's shoulders to steady her. "Rey, listen, alright? Adam's a decent guy. He would never force you to have sex with him if you weren't ready, okay? Just take your time, you two. I'm the one people are going to expect to pop a kid out soon after this whole thing. And when you do have kids yourself, I'll be right there counting contractions right with you, because we're sisters, and that's what sisters do for each other."</p><p>Rey's light brown eyes lifted to mine hopefully, "You promise?"</p><p>I hugged her as close as our damned voluminous dresses would allow. "I promise, sister," I whispered in her ear. "If I'm still drawing breath, I'll definitely not care that you're all bloody and dirty. I'll help get that baby out. You promise to do the same for me?"</p><p>Rey kissed my cheek. "Yes, absolutely, sister."</p><p>We were both crying as we hugged. I had lost my own sister to a drunk driver, and I never shared this level of love with her as I did with Rey in that moment.</p><p>"Oh, no," I commented, "We both have raccoon eyes now. Here, let's fix our faces, and go meet our guys, shall we?"</p><p>Rey nodded, agreeing, "Yes, let's."</p><p>When that was over with, we walked to our separate speeders, and the crowd was thunderous as I smiled and waved to the crowd, my veil over my face. Rey arrived soon after I did, and as we both entered the church, I found it weird to be bowed and curtsied to, still.</p><p>But as I saw Ben stand there at the altar with Father Ren officiating, Ben said to me through our bond, "<em>You look like an angel of light, my love. I cannot wait to call you my wife at last."</em></p><p>"<em>Your robes look most elegant on you. But I cannot wait to finally give myself to you fully," </em>I said.</p><p>Ben's dark chocolate eyes shone with pure love...for me, and me alone. "<em>It was worth the wait,"</em> He replied, taking my hands gently in his as he waited for Father Ren to give the okay for us to say our vows to one another. <em>"I would wait forever to worship at your sacred temple."</em></p><p>My heart lurched in my chest at his words. "The bride and groom have requested to share their own vows."</p><p>I turned to face Ben, and said softly, "Kylo, I never thought or even imagined that this day would ever come, or that you would be the one man that I would ever marry. When we met, I wanted to kill you for taking me from the life I knew. But in the time I have known you, you have completely stolen my heart.</p><p>I promise then to love you wholly, completely, and with all of my heart. I promise to love our children with the very fierceness you love all who you come to care for. I promise to be your friend, your confidante, and laugh with you in good times and bad. I promise to respect, listen to you, and be your port in a storm. I love you, Lord Kylo, and I give to you my heart now freely, and all that I am for as long as I live. With this ring, I thee wed."</p><p>I slid the white gold band on his finger, and he lifted my hand to his lips, kissing my hand softly, without breaking eye contact with me.</p><p>He smiled, and took a deep breath, "Daisy. From the time we met until now, I have never been so impressed, or felt myself grow closer to any one. I had wanted to use and kill you, but you became my light in my darkness when love failed me once. You soothed my very soul, my angel, and I can only offer my very heart in return, and all the galaxy is yours in return. And yet, it is still never enough to repay you. I vow, then, to be your calm in a storm, to respect, honor, and protect you, always. I vow to love our children, and to be there for them. I vow to always be your friend, your confidante, and treat you as the Queen you deserve for as long as I live. With this ring, I thee wed."</p><p>"You may now kiss your bride, Lord Ren," Father Ren instructed. Ben lifted up my veil, and cupped my face in his hands, and pressed his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss, and gently dipped my tongue into his mouth. He obliged, and slowly pulled back before the kiss turned passionate.</p><p>We were presented as Lord and Lady Ren, Emperor and Empress of the galaxy. I knew that Rey was next, and their ceremony was just as lovely as ours. Rey was shy to be kissed in front of hundreds of people, but then I also realized that Adam probably never kissed her until this moment in time, and I knew first hand that he was a damned good kisser.</p><p>For the briefest moment, I felt a flash of the old jealousy and insecurity rise up within me as they exchanged rings, and said their vows, but then I looked at Adam's twin. I had the real Kylo Ren, the bravest, most honorable man I had ever had the pleasure of knowing, and he was <em>my</em> husband, no one else's. What need did I have for an actor who played him once upon a time in three movies?</p><p>Ben kissed me softly, and whispered, "I want to sneak away with you, love. I cannot wait another moment to be with you at last, sweetheart."</p><p>"Nor can I, let's go."</p><p>I took off my heels, and we padded away as quietly as possible while the wedding ceremony was about to come to a close, and as we entered the Imperial bed chamber, Ben locked the door, and that was when things really started to heat up between us...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Wedding Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey</p><p>When I walked down the aisle towards Lord Seraph, all of my previous feelings of cold feet, and nervousness fell away as I saw my husband to be in his black fitted robes. He helped me up the stairs to the altar, and he held my hands in his.</p><p>We repeated the marital vows that the creepy priest-like Ren Knight gave to us, and when we exchanged rings, Adam said in my mind, "<em>I will tell you my vows later in private after our reception."</em></p><p>We shared a tender, soft kiss, and I felt almost boneless as my legs turned to jelly, and stared into my new husband's eyes. He was not Ben Solo, he would never be Ben Solo, but he was mine, and I knew that he would be good to me as a husband.</p><p>I kissed him back, and whispered, "I'm nervous about tonight."</p><p>Adam kissed me chastely, "Don't be. We will do it when you are ready, there is no rush."</p><p>"Okay," I said, feeling a great sense of relief wash over me by his kind words.</p><p>When the wedding ceremony ended, I realized that Daisy and Ben were gone, and the guards informed us that they retired early to their bed chamber. I felt nervous about greeting the three hundred guests who were lucky enough to be able to pay to witness not one but two Imperial weddings. But Adam being the former celebrity that he was, handled it like a professional, while I had to say very little in turn.</p><p>When we were finally alone, we both breathed a huge sigh of relief. The reception was elegant and fun, but my feet hurt from all of the dancing, and I nearly fell on the bed in a jumbled heap as I flung my evil high heels off.</p><p>"Ow! Those hurt so damn bad."<br/>Adam chuckled, unbuttoning the top part of his robe, and letting the black velvet fall to the floor.</p><p>He wore a white dress shirt underneath it, tucked into his pants. "I can rub your feet for you if you like," He suggested. "I promise, I won't do any funny stuff."</p><p>I found his kind behavior refreshing, and I sat on the bed in my rumpled, ridiculously puffy wedding gown as Adam took my left foot in his hands, and began rubbing my foot soothingly. I laid against the pillows, and began to relax.</p><p>"You said you played Ben in a...holo movie?" I asked, confused.</p><p>Adam looked up from his work, and nodded, "Yes, I did. Twice, in fact. Of course, I never knew that this galaxy, you, the Force even was real. See, on my planet, humans tend to place great stock in entertainment, and pay actors and the producers ridiculous amounts of money to bring this about. Let me see your other foot."</p><p>"No aliens or droids?"</p><p>"No, Earth doesn't live like the other planets I've seen on this progress," Adam informed me. He pressed his thumb into a corn too tightly and I winced.</p><p>"Ow!"<br/>He rubbed more gently, "Sorry. Have you been to Naboo?"</p><p>"No, but Takodana was nice," I admitted, "Daisy had some kind of rectangular glowing computer device, but it had no holographic technology. I saw her check it every so often."</p><p>Adam laughed, and took one out of his pocket, and asked, "You mean one of these?"</p><p>He handed it to me, and there was a picture of a really pretty blonde woman on the lockscreen, and two kids. One was a dark haired boy like Adam, and the other was an older girl who had a snobby expression on her face.</p><p>"Is this your family?"</p><p>Adam looked at the picture, and nodded his head sadly, "JoAnna was...well, I guess because of Hux you could call her my late wife. The boy was our son Zach, and her daughter was named Caroline."</p><p>I handed the primitive computer to him, and he turned it off, pocketing it. He was about to leave when I placed a hand on his, and said softly, "I'm so sorry, Adam. I didn't know. You must have loved her very much. She was much prettier than me."</p><p>I began to cry, and Adam looked at me, and began to kiss me softly, "She's dead, Rey. You are not. And for the record, you are very beautiful."</p><p>I shook my head. "I'm not. I have these gross freckles, and my hair.."</p><p>"Is lovely," Adam assured me, running his fingers through it. "And you have this inner beauty that shines outward, so much so it makes me feel humble when I'm around you, Rey."</p><p>I teared up more at that, and scooted closer to him. "Are you sure you want...<em>me</em>, though? I have no idea how to be a good wife, or mom, and..."</p><p>"Shhh," Adam soothed, cupping my face with his hands. He kissed my forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and finally, my lips. "Rey..." He breathed, his voice ragged against my lips, "May I show you just how much I prefer you, and <em>only</em> you?"</p><p>Our eyes met, and I nodded my head in a silent gesture of consent. The lacing at the back of my dress came down, and he slowly, gently, slid my dress down. I kicked it aside on the floor, and began to unbutton his shirt.</p><p>His chest was athletic, but he didn't have the taut muscles Ben had. But he was toned, and my cheeks heated up as I blushed. Adam gathered me into his arms, and began to kiss along the side of my neck as he cupped my breast with one hand, and stroking me beneath my panties as he began circling my clit with his fingers.</p><p>I moaned at his touch. "Adam...oh, gods..."</p><p>He slid a finger inside of me, and slowly moved it in and out of me, as he kissed me passionately. "<em>Tell me what you want, Rey. I want to hear you say you want me,"</em> He purred in my mind through the Force.</p><p>"I...I want," I stammered, getting close to reaching my peak. "I want you."</p><p>"Then lie back," Adam said, and stood.</p><p>He undressed, and crawled towards me on the bed. He peppered my thighs with kisses as he slid my panties down after removing my thigh high tights. When I was fully naked, he fitted himself to my entrance, and slid into me slowly.</p><p>My legs slid around his waist, and our kisses became more rough as he began to move within me. I ran my hands up and down his back, and bit his neck when I felt myself reach the best climax of my life. Adam soon followed me, and collapsed off to the side so as not to crush me with his weight.</p><p>We both lay in bed, panting heavily from our earlier antics. He kissed my hand, and I cuddled up to him. Words were not needed between us as we held each other that first night as a married couple, but I knew then that eventually, I could come to love him as much as he deserved to be loved. I just didn't know how invaluable that would be in the coming weeks when we had to learn to rule alongside our twin selves, and how much my husband meant to me when I discovered that I became pregnant on our honeymoon...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>Ben pinned me to the nearest wall as we attacked each other with our mouths, and he lifted me up as he hugged me close. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry me to the bed. Months of waiting led to this moment, this time, and this place, and I was so glad that I waited, because as we undressed, and explored one another with our hands and lips, I felt my love for my husband grow deeper.</p><p>"Ben...Please," I whimpered, as he was licking around my pussy. "Please...I need you so badly."</p><p>Ben popped his head up, and winked at me. "Shhh...don't rush it, sweetheart. Let go, I want you to lose yourself tonight."</p><p>Ben then sucked my clit, and that was when I tugged on his hair as my hips lurched forward reflexively. I felt my orgasm come in waves as I screamed out my pleasure. When I was done, Ben entered me, moaning as he slid into my tight, soaking wetness, sheathing himself inside of me completely.</p><p>"Oh, Daisy..."Ben moaned, "You're so wet, love. Do you want me so badly?"</p><p>"Yess..."</p><p>"Good. Because I'm never letting you go, ever. You belong to me, forever," Ben whispered.</p><p>"Forever," I agreed. He began to move slowly at first within me, and then faster and faster as he worked up to a frenzied rhythm. We ended up making love on just about every surface that night, and we ended up in the shower at the end of it.</p><p>We said nothing as we cried in each other's arms from the outpouring of emotion between us. It was the most beautiful, romantic moment of my life, crying in my husband's arms as hot, steaming water flowed down our naked bodies.</p><p>"I love you," He later whispered in my ear, holding me close.</p><p>"I know. I love you too."<br/>"Good night, sweetheart."<br/>I yawned, "You too, darling."</p><p>We slept then, and I had never in my life felt so safe as I did in that moment. Of course, I did not feel entirely comfortable with leaving control of Coruscant in Rey and Adam's hands, but we had to trust them until we returned from our honeymoon. For if we couldn't trust them, what was the point in having body doubles any way?</p><p>✂------</p><p>The Next Day...</p><p>Kylo</p><p>The day dawned bright and clear as I woke up beside Daisy. My wife. <em>Wife</em>! I never thought in all of my years that I would have a wife, possibly children. But I knew with all certainty that we would have children. The Skywalker--Solo line would continue, and what my mother most wanted from Rey would happen with my new wife: grand children.</p><p>"It's time to get up, sweetheart," I said softly, kissing Daisy's cheek.</p><p>"Mmm," Daisy moaned, "Can we not forget leaving for a month?"</p><p>I chuckled, "No, we can't. Come on, I cannot wait to show you lake country palace on Naboo."</p><p>Daisy groaned, and yawned, waking up more fully, "Fine, fine. But after we get back to civilization, we're going to talk about bringing some Earth businesses to the galaxy, Mister. Namely, Starbucks Coffee."</p><p>"There's Dax's Diner."</p><p>Daisy sat up, leaving her gorgeous breasts fully on display. She was bustier than Rey, and her curves more feminine, but I discovered that beyond their identical faces is where their similarities ended. I discovered that I preferred my wife's body over the tomboyish Rey's figure any day.</p><p>"Ugh, no, just no," Daisy growled, standing up. There were hickeys all over her body, so much so that it looked like I beat her last night. "Are you going to get up or just stare at me, perv?"</p><p>I laughed, "Well, stare and dreaming of getting you on to my ship to make love to you all the time we're in hyperspace enroute to Naboo. Does that count?"</p><p>Daisy grinned, "Sure. But you're still a perv, you know that right?"</p><p>"You're staring too."<br/>"Yeah, so what?"</p><p>"Get in that shower, we have to clean up," I chuckled.</p><p>For once, Daisy obeyed me, and we ended up fucking in the shower briefly. We got dressed, and ready to go after that little session of love delayed us.</p><p>Rey and Adam met us in the Imperial ship yard, and Rey and Daisy parted like true sisters. Adam and I eyed one another warily.</p><p>"Take care of the galaxy while I'm away," I said, stepping forward.</p><p>Adam smiled, agreeing, "Yeah. You watch your front, Dais' can be a bit of a hellcat in bed."</p><p>I laughed, and hugged my brother. "Oh, I know. It's alright, she likes that side of me. I'll miss you, brother."</p><p>Adam smiled warmly, "I'll miss you too."</p><p>Rey approached me, and hugged me. She kissed my cheek, and patted it. "I'll miss you, Ben. Take care of Daisy, I've kinda gotten used to having a sister around."</p><p>"I know the feeling."<br/>"Goodbye, Ben."<br/>"You too, Rey, you too."</p><p>Daisy and I boarded The Supremacy, and three Knights of Ren joined us, but other than that we were alone. I just hoped that my family was up to the challenge of rulership the month I would be away from the capital. But if I couldn't trust them, who could I trust in the end? The answer was no one, no one at all...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Broaching The News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey</p><p>The test results stared right back at me in stark relief on the glowing holo pad. Pregnant! Granted, me and Adam were not being careful, or 'safe,' technically, but I just did not think it would happen so soon after our little two week honeymoon.</p><p>I knew that Adam would be thrilled with the prospect of becoming a father again, but I just never imagined that I was this fertile. Okay, yes, I had gone off the birth blocker shot before my wedding, but that was because I had had no time to go get another one. The problem remained: when and how would I tell him?</p><p>I went back to the Imperial Palace, and I still found it strange to be living in such comfort and luxury. I went through the motions of acting with just as much poise and grace as Daisy would, but I didn't have her confidence, only street smarts from living as a scavenger on Jakku.</p><p>I went in for my nail and pedicure appointment, had my hair done, and did my other scheduled engagements for the day. Adam was meeting with the three Knights of Ren that were left to us by Kylo Ren, I was informed when I arrived back at the palace.</p><p>I was relaxing in the bathtub when Adam came in, still dressed in his uniform, but he had his mask off, and held it in the crook of his right elbow.</p><p>"Now, this is a pleasant surprise," My husband said, grinning. "I wasn't expecting you until dinner time at least."</p><p>I sighed, "The opening for that hospital in the pleasure district wrapped up earlier than originally scheduled. My back was killing me in those heels, so I decided a bath was in order."</p><p>Adam nodded, "Mind if I join you? The Knights really kicked my ass today in training."</p><p>I smiled, "Sure. Come in, the water feels great."</p><p>Adam undressed, and all thoughts of telling him about our little impending arrival flew out the window when I saw my husband pad naked to the large tub in the bathroom. He sat down in the tub, and relaxed for a bit in the hot water.</p><p>"Do you want me to wash you?" I asked. Adam nodded. I lathered  up the sponge, and set to washing him. I don't know why I felt such tenderness for him, but I did. Our eyes met, and Adam leaned over to brush his lips over mine. I melted into the kiss, and ran my hands over his broad chest, revelling in the slick wetness of the water. He pulled me onto his lap, and I found myself stroking his cock.</p><p>"Rey...Yes, please..." Adam moaned.</p><p>I still felt a bit shy about all of this sex stuff, but then again, Ben had been a more possessive lover. I stroked Adam in earnest, and guided it inside me. I wrapped my legs around him, and rode him slowly.</p><p>We both enjoyed the slow pace I set, and Adam trailed his lips down from my lips to my neck, and then to each breast, circling his tongue around each nipple.</p><p>"Adam...Mmm, I like that."</p><p>"Yeah? Sit on the edge, and let me try something," He whispered, nipping my neck. I slid off of him, and did as he asked. Adam entered me again, and whispered in my ear, "Wrap your legs around me."</p><p>I did, and I gasped as he took me harder, and deeper with each thrust. I quickly reached my climax, and Adam soon followed, withdrawing from me as soon as he filled me completely. We washed off, and decided to order dinner in for once.</p><p>When dinner arrived, I suddenly thought of our near future arrival, and sipped my water. I had to remember my brief etiquette lessons, and not eat like a scavenger any more where every morsel of food was precious.</p><p>"Adam, there is something I found out today that...well," I began, but began blushing nervously. <em>Oh for Force sake, Rey! You just shagged each other three ways from Sunday, and you're just now going to play the shy, coy maiden. Shame on you!</em></p><p>Adam could sense my mood change, and took my left hand in his across the table. "Whatever it is, I'm here, and I'm listening. You know you can tell me anything, right?"</p><p>I nodded my head, ignoring his Ben Solo-like face. There were minor facial differences between the two men, such as Adam's nose was a bit larger, and he had no lightsaber scar, but they were very miniscule, indeed.</p><p>I blushed, going hot and cold, and took a deep breath, "I...I'm pregnant, Adam."</p><p>At first, I didn't think that Adam heard me correctly, but then a big boyish smile spread across his face. He kissed my hand, and came around to my side of the table, kneeling beside me. "May I?" I asked.</p><p>I nodded, and he laid a hand on my still flat stomach. He closed his eyes, and tapped into the Force, and then he smiled, and a tear ran down his cheek. He wiped at it absentmindedly.</p><p>"Another son..." He mused at the news, "I sensed something had changed in your Force signature, but I wasn't sure what it was until now."</p><p>He sat down, and he still looked ridiculously happy by the news. The only one not sure about any of this was me. No one had prepared me for motherhood, let alone told me anything beyond the basic mechanics of sex.</p><p>"Oh gods, what are we going to tell Ben and Daisy?!" I realized, suddenly alarmed by Kylo Ren's reaction. "Won't it look weird in the press to have a pregnant body double when you yourself are not?"</p><p>Adam laughed. I scowled back at him, but he shook his head, "I'm sorry, love. It's just...I'm pretty certain that knowing Ben as I do, Daisy won't stay in a not pregnant state for long."</p><p>I blushed, as I remembered how charged and passionate Ben was for our first and only time being intimate together. "Yes, I'm sure you're right. But I'm not exactly the Empress, she is."</p><p>"No, but we are royalty," Adam reminded me. "Now, I think we both need our shut eye, Princess. I have lots of Senate meetings to attend to. You will attend via holo conference, and only do very light Force training. Do you hear me?"</p><p>"I'm not made of fine glass, Adam!" I protested. "I can still walk and do my engagements."</p><p>Adam sighed, "I'm merely saying to take it easy for our son's sake, Rey. Being pregnant will take a big toll on your body, and you might often be too sick to attend your scheduled events, darling. You can't over tax your body."</p><p>I understood then, and said, "I'm sorry. I've just never been through this before."</p><p>Adam rose, and held out his hand. I took it, and we got ready for bed. As we snuggled up, we had no idea that the damn Separatists were going to violate the terms of the peace armistice, and the Resistance needed us more than ever...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Fairytale Palace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>Lake country palace loomed on the horizon like a fairy tale castle in the early morning mist on the huge lake. Ben and I only had three Knights of Ren guarding us, but the rest of our guards were already at the palace making sure it was secure for the Imperial couple. An Empress! Not so long ago, I was an actress from England who made it big with <em>Force Awakens </em>with American audiences. But never would I have ever dreamed that I would be living Rey's life, and married to the real Kylo Ren. Oh yes, things have indeed changed in my life over the course of a year.</p><p>We were just now married, and settling into being the golden Force sensitive couple that the galaxy placed all of their hopes on. I knew my duties as an Empress: give my Empire heirs, and to make my husband look good at all times. I had never wanted such a seemingly subservient role before, but since I had a real input in the government, I didn't mind so much, honestly, not like another woman would be. My mother would be horrified that I would willingly choose to be some man's 'arm candy,' for example, but I wasn't my mother, and I never would be, I discovered.</p><p>The palace came into the distance, and it looked like some luxurious Italian villa in appearance with beautiful red and beige tiles, and evidence of flowered vines growing everywhere. But more importantly than that, the place had a calm, peaceful ambiance to it that I loved immediately.</p><p>Ben finished talking with his Knights, and came over to my side, wrapping his arms me from behind, and pressing a kiss to my neck. "What do you think of it so far, love?" He whispered in my ear.</p><p>"It's beautiful," I murmured.<br/>"It's yours."</p><p>I turned to face him, shocked. "Oh, Ben! It was your grandmother's! You really shouldn't just give it away."</p><p>Ben caressed my cheek with his hand. "I'm not. I'm giving it to you, and the family we will have. But beyond that, I want this to be a sanctuary from the political arena where we can just be ourselves. No Knights of Ren, no Senate, nothing. A place where I can just be Ben, and you can just be Daisy."</p><p>I glanced at the three Knights, who discreetly were guarding us. "But we still have guards around us," I pointed out.</p><p>"For our protection alone, I assure you," Ben said, kissing my hands. "You will see once we get inside."</p><p>The boat pulled up at the boathouse, and Ben helped me out, and on to the slate terrace leading up to the main entrance hall. The interior of the palace reminded me of a grand ancient Roman home with rich marble everywhere, and gorgeous statues and artwork everywhere framed in expensive gold and silver frames. I was absolutely gobsmacked by the evidence of decadent wealth around me. Home. This was all mine now, and yet it still felt like a dream I hoped never to wake from.</p><p>"Quick, kiss me, so this feels real," I said to Ben.</p><p>He laughed, and gathered me in his arms. He pressed his lips against mine, and I melted into the kiss. When he left me breathless, he pulled away, his cute boyish smile on his face.</p><p>"Still think you're dreaming?"<br/>"Absolutely."</p><p>"It feels like that to me as well," He said, taking my hand in his. "Come, I want to show you where we will be staying."</p><p>He led me down some corridors, and at the end of one of the halls was a pair of ornate double doors. Ben hesitated before these doors, his hand resting on the fancy gold lion head door knob before taking a deep breath, overcome with a deep emotion I couldn't place.</p><p>"My parents never slept in this room when they stayed here," Ben explained, turning to face me. He wiped at a tear that had leaked out of his right eye. "But my grandparents did before they were married. My mother told me that she could never cross the threshold, because it felt like desecrating her mother's memory when she was here last."</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his back. "It feels like a happy room, that they were both happy here. I feel a lot of repressed love here, like neither one of them could express it fully, but they were very happy here. Would it be so wrong to sleep here?"</p><p>Ben kissed the top of my head, and rested his forehead against mine as he held me close. "No," He whispered, "It isn't wrong, which is why I never wanted to come here unless I was married. I think their memory deserves that consideration. He opened the door, and he asked, "May I carry you across the threshold?"</p><p>"Of course," I answered.<br/>He picked me up bridal style, and carried me inside the master bedroom. He gently set me down, and for a long we did not speak.</p><p>The room was done in shades of dark blue and golds, and the bathroom was just as elegant. It was almost like being in one of those palaces or mansions you only see pictures of in Architectural Digest. But for Ben it was like venturing into some sacred inner sanctum, and he seemed to just be taking everything in. He went into the walk in closet, and was looking through the men's clothes hanging up on gold padded hangers.</p><p>He fingered a black cloak, and he gasped when he pulled out a doublesided lightsaber. "Oh, gods," He exclaimed in shock, "Daisy, look at this."</p><p>"It's..." I touched the hilt of the lightsaber, and a life of harsh training, of torture and pain, and of a Sith Lord carrying this into many battles flashed across my vision.</p><p>I started to cry, and Ben looked at me, concerned. "What is it? What did you see?"</p><p>"Kenobi stole this from a Sith Lord, a very powerful one," I answered, "Lord Maul. I saw...no, felt...Palpatine really put him through hell to make him a harder warrior than he would have otherwise been. What did you feel from it?"</p><p>"Like it called to me, and--"</p><p>"That's right," A dark, velvety voice said from behind us. A tall Force ghost appeared, and it was the owner of this lightsaber. "So, you're the new Chosen One. Intriguing. He never shuts up about you, you know, Vader."</p><p>I stared at Lord Maul, intrigued. I cleared my throat, and the two Sith Lords looked at me. "Why are you here, Lord Maul?" I asked.</p><p>Maul studied me for a long time, and smirked, "Apparently, to train you both once you return from whatever mating retreat this is."</p><p>"You find it ridiculous," I observed. "Why?"</p><p>Ben stepped to my side protectively, but Maul chuckled, "Relax, lover boy. I am dead, I was not given that ability to touch matter while in this state. Pity, she is already claimed. To answer your mate's question, if a couple is already blessed by Alanna and Ares, then what is the point of such a...retreat do you call it?"</p><p>"Honeymoon," I supplied.</p><p>"Ridiculous custom. Well, I shall not keep you," Maul said, folding his arms across his broad chest. "I will be in touch."</p><p>The Force ghost dematerialized and we were left alone. Ben put the lightsaber back in the closet.</p><p>"That was weird," I said.<br/>"Yes, it was."</p><p>We decided to explore the rest of the palace, and have some dinner outside as we watched the sun set. We kept the encounter with Darth Maul in the back of our minds, but neither one of us brought it up again during our honeymoon. Of course, neither of us knew that our honeymoon would be cut short by a week with the news that the Separatists planned on violating the armistice, and the Resistance required our assistance in quelling this new threat to the galaxy...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A Romantic Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo</p><p>The rain fell in heavy sheets outside the lake country palace, but Daisy and I were not concerned with that. At the moment, I had my tongue buried in her wet heat as I was bringing her almost to the edge of her climax. She grabbed on to my hair, urging me to push her over the edge as she became ever more gradually wet between her legs.</p><p>"Ohh, Ben...Bennn...I'm close, baby," Daisy moaned, her body trembling.</p><p>"Cum for me, sweetheart," I said, thrusting two fingers inside her as I licked her swollen clit. "I want to see you surrender to me."</p><p>Daisy shuddered against me, and cried out my name. I kissed her deeply, passionately as I slid myself inside of her. We stared into each other's eyes as I lifted her feet on to my shoulders, and lifted her hips to thrust deep inside of her over and over.</p><p>"Ben...oh God, yes..<em>yes</em>...YES!" She screamed, as our flesh slapped together, and her perfect breasts bounced with each hard thrust.</p><p>I then slid out of her, and made her get on all fours. I licked along her neck, grazing the pulse points with my teeth, as I stroked her between her legs, bringing her quickly to readiness again. I entered her, and began to roughly kiss her, sliding my tongue along her lips to tease her. She complied, and our tongues mingled and twisted as my cock pounded into her wet heat, clenching me tightly inside her. Perfect...She felt perfect...No one, not even Rey, felt as perfect as my wife.</p><p>I began to shudder, and moan as I felt myself cum. A tear rolled down my cheek as I felt truly bonded with my wife. I collapsed against her, crying like a child, the experience moving me so profoundly. Daisy was crying as well, and as we kissed, I tasted the bitter tang of salt on her lips.</p><p>We did not speak, but we could feel the emotions the other was feeling. I had never felt such love, or felt so complete spiritually as in that moment of holding my wife in my arms. We fell asleep soon afterwards, but whatever we did solidified the Force bond between us, and it could never be broken, except in death...</p><p>✂-------</p><p>Daisy</p><p>I couldn't move or breathe for a long time as I cried out my past pains, and heartbreak in Ben's arms after the best lovemaking session I have ever felt. We were both deeply affected by whatever was happening between us spiritually. When he had tried to withdraw himself out of me, I shook my head, and he nodded, understanding. </p><p>I could not describe the situation as anything more than a true union of our hearts and souls. We may have said the words, and exchanged rings, but this was our true union where we mated with each other. I slept truly at peace in Ben's arms, and him in mine. Little did we both know it, but at that moment, the Separatists attacked one of the Resistance bases, and Adam and Rey had tried to handle things politically, but it was clear that the idiots wanted a war.</p><p>But during the week of our honeymoon, we did nothing but make love, and go on fun dates to the villages surrounding the lake the palace was, unknowing that we had to subdue another threat to the galaxy before peace could reign once again...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Airing Grievances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam</p><p>D'Qar, Yavin 4, Dantooine, and the other Resistance controlled systems were being torn apart by the Separatists, or what was left of the Trade Federation. They took many hostages, including several Resistance officers into custody in order to have their needs met by the Emperor and Empress of the galaxy.</p><p>I honestly wished that Ben was here to guide me with this, but I had promised my brother that I would rule in his stead, and I would to the best of my ability. The golden Imperial throne room was rife with activity as I mounted the throne. Rey entered with her ladies momentarily, dressed very much like Daisy would as the Empress, even going so far as to wearing the partial red lipstick of a Naboo Queen, in order to take on the role better.</p><p>Resistance officers, and Separatist ambassadors waited as the Herald announced that the meeting was now in session.</p><p>The main Separatist ambassador stepped forward and said, "Your Majesties, I do not know how the Rebels can be so offended. We are merely doing our duty as per the regulations of the armistice. The simple amount of Resistance officers who were supposedly kidnapped, well, they simply did not wish to comply with these generous terms."</p><p>"I see," I said silkily, "And by resorting to kidnapping, you feel that it was your duty, Lord Ganeray, to quell this faction of rebellion by holding them in custody. Is that what I am to understand?"</p><p>Ganeray blinked his beady eyes at me, in a look of feigned innocence, which looked amusing on his toady face. "Why...yes, yes, it is."</p><p>"I see. General Dameron, it is your turn to state your case," I reminded Poe. He strode forward, eyed the both of us, especially Rey, and she quickly looked away as she rubbed at her stomach protectively. Poe noticed the gesture immediately.</p><p>"I am here per the terms of the armistice, your Majesty," Poe said, rising. "The Separatists have long been in a thorn in our side, and yours too, I would suspect. Please, Sire. Help us now, we need your resources to help our men and women out of this very illegal--"</p><p>"That is a lie!" Ganeray shouted derisively, "We have complied with your demands, Majesties! Please, assist us now and--"</p><p>"To what end, Lord Ganeray?" Rey asked. "Would you have us turn a blind eye to your past attrocities? The blockade of Naboo? This illegal detention of Resistance employees? I understand, General Dameron, that some of these so called officers were civilians. Is that true?"</p><p>I could tell that Dameron was trying to tell the difference between Rey and Daisy, but I knew the differences, of course since I had the Force.</p><p>He cleared his throat, "That is true, Empress. Women, children, I do not have the exact numbers. But I impress upon your Majesties to help the Resistance in this matter before things get more out of hand than they already have."</p><p>"<em>I say we help the Resistance,"</em> She said to me through our bond, "<em>What if it was our own child they had captured?"</em></p><p>I leaned across and kissed my wife's hand. "<em>I agree, but we can do nothing officially without consulting with Ben, you know that."</em></p><p>"I can decide nothing here," I said officially, "As most of the court is aware, the Emperor and Empress are on their honeymoon, and I am running things in my brother's stead until he gets back."</p><p>"This is outrageous!" Lord Ganeray fumed. "You had us all believe that you were Emperor Kylo!"</p><p>I smiled, "Did I? I am Imperial Prince Seraph, Lord Ganeray. I am my brother's heir until a son is born to him, of course. Any grievances you have to air <em>will</em> be heard by my brother, you have my word on that."</p><p>The Separatist leader scoffed, "Your word! This is not over. Just be careful we do not place blockades around Coruscant to bottle up your resources, so you have no choice but to comply with our noble wishes."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes, "Is that a threat, my Lord Ganeray? For it sounds suspiciously like one, I must say."</p><p>The Separatist leader started to fidget with his robes, and stammered, "N-No, your Highness. It is simply a reminder of what will happen if you refuse to help us in our noble cause."</p><p>"Fair enough," I said. "This meeting is adjourned, unless there is other business to attend to."</p><p>There was, and it was minor government issues like law enforcement, and the like. Rey and I sat through it all, and so did the Resistance delegates, apparently, because Dameron cornered me privately, and asked to speak with me as I was about to go for training.</p><p>"Can I talk to you, Adam, right?" He asked.</p><p>I nodded, as I walked, "Hurry up, and talk fast. Unless you fancy sparring with training sabers, that is?"</p><p>Rey had not joined us, which didn't surprise me, because she had her own engagements, despite being pregnant. She explained that she had wanted to keep busy, despite my insistence that she take it easy due to the child.</p><p>Poe grinned, "Sure, I'll spar, just...um, why isn't Rey with you? I thought you guys would be tied at the hip."</p><p>"She has her own political obligations," I replied. I punched in the pass code for the training room, and picked out a training outfit. I found a sealed training outfit, and tossed it to Dameron. "Here. Put this on, it will be more comfortable than your uniform. The changing areas are back here, follow me."</p><p>He followed, and we went into separate areas to change. I wore my usual tank top, pants, boots, and suspenders. He had on a gray t-shirt, and dark pants with white sneakers.</p><p>I picked out two training lightsabers, the non lethal shocker variety. I chose my own unique one that looked similar to my real purple cross shaped one. I gave Dameron a basic two handled training saber.</p><p>"Okay, have you ever used a lightsaber before, Poe?" I asked.</p><p>"Um, no, I haven't," He admitted sheepishly.</p><p>"That's fine, just follow my lead," I said, "Now, these lightsabers won't cut your limbs off if the laser hits you, but it can still shock the hell out of you, which is why you need to treat it like the real thing. Got it?"</p><p>"Yep," Poe agreed, "Kind of like paint balls in a training blaster."</p><p>I chuckled at that, "Exactly. Now, because you aren't Force sensitive, I don't expect you to react as fast as me, but anyone can use a lightsaber to protect themselves. It's just that Jedi and Sith happen to be masters at it."</p><p>I took Dameron through some basic forms, and corrected him on his posture slightly, and where to place his hands on the hilt. By the time we got to sparring, he was already panting from the exertion on his body. I moved to attack his weak left side, and shocked him.</p><p>He grabbed at his side, "Ow! Shit, that hurts!"</p><p>"Yes, and it would have sliced you clean in half if I had used my real lightsaber," I instructed, "Again."</p><p>We exchanged some blows back and forth, but he never got any hits in, but his poor body was black and blue by the time I called a halt to our training session. Poe was on the floor, lying face up panting, and out of breath.</p><p>"Man, you Force sensitive guys are really in shape," Poe grinned, sitting up slowly. "I didn't think it took that much physical exertion to fight like you do. I didn't completely suck did I?"</p><p>I laughed, putting my training lightsaber away. "No, you did surprisingly well for a beginner. It's a shame you're not Force sensitive. But I think against a normal person, you could kick their ass in a lightsaber fight."</p><p>Poe smiled, "Listen, I thought we could talk about the meeting earlier. We need the Empire's support on this, man. Like, badly. The Resistance is already stretched thin on resources, and you're telling us that the Imperial couple is off on Cantobight or somewhere, on their honeymoon. It's not good, and we need your guy's help. I don't think the Resistance can do this without your help. If we could, I wouldn't have showed up here in the first place."</p><p>I ran a hand through my hair, and I promised, "I will talk to my brother about this, General. Rest assured, but know that Rey and I support you as per the terms of the armistice."</p><p>Poe Dameron's eyes lit up with hope. "Oh, thanks, man! You're a better leader than I would be. I mean, I would have just gone along with wiping out the Separatists then and there."</p><p>I laughed, agreeing, "Yeah, but I'm not the Emperor, just a step below him. I suppose it helps that we're twins."</p><p>"I wouldn't want to be Kylo Ren's twin, that's for sure," Dameron teased. "It's hard enough telling Rey from Empress Daisy."</p><p>I shrugged, "I slept with them both, so I could tell you, but I won't. For all intents and purposes, Rey is just as much Daisy's twin sister, as I am Kylo's twin brother. But I'll keep you in the loop, whatever my brother decides. Deal?"</p><p>Dameron shook my hand, smiling. "Yeah, you bet, man. You're a lot more friendly than Kylo, that's for sure. But you're sure a lot like him in battle."</p><p>I nodded, "I have to be."<br/>"I heard that."</p><p>We parted then, and I took a shower and changed into my court clothes. I went to my quarters, and found Rey leaning out on our balcony, looking up at the stars in the sky.</p><p>I found a rose at the dinner table that was set for two, and stroked her bare arm with it, then her cheek. "Busy day?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.</p><p>"Yes, the usual," She said, sighing, "You're right about me taking it easy, this kid is going to kill my back, I swear."</p><p>I kissed her cheek, and she turned to face me. She looked concerned, "Adam, what if this means war, and I should just go to Naboo where it's safe?"</p><p>I kissed her softly, "Rey, I will do all I can to make sure that doesn't happen."</p><p>"But what if it does?"</p><p>"Then you and Daisy will go into hiding," I explained, "Like I explained regarding her, I have a feeling that you won't be alone in being pregnant. Ben won't want Daisy fighting in such a delicate state, and neither do I."</p><p>"We could flee to Earth," Rey suggested. "They wouldn't dare look for us on Earth of all places."</p><p>I laughed, "True, but me and Daisy are technically dead there, so that would be hard to explain to the paparazzi."</p><p>Her face fell slightly. I lifted her chin, and kissed her forehead. "But we can always go back and visit. Once this situation is reasolved, I would love to show you my home planet."</p><p>Rey brightened up, "I would very much like to see it. Daisy told me there are parts of it that are very beautiful."</p><p>I sat down at the dinner table, and she followed. "Then we will definitely have to schedule time to go see it," I promised, "But first, let's have dinner and discuss our day."</p><p>After that, all we did was discuss each other's days, and settled in for bed. I couldn't help but dread what Ben's reaction to this new threat to the galaxy would be, but I knew that it wouldn't be pretty, and when he arrived back on Coruscant with Daisy, my worst fears were confirmed, because a few lower level officers were killed in his rage, and frustration over these events...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Good News, Or Bad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo</p><p>A week in paradise with nothing to do but train, make love, and explore the lakeside villages as nothing more than a newlywed couple, rejuvenated me and Daisy more than we knew. I realized that I needed a break from ruling an entire galaxy, we both did. But we knew that it was not to last, because I could feel slight disturbances in the Force that told me that the other shoe was about to drop. How could it not? It is always the case in my life, why should that change just because I decided to marry?</p><p>We decided early on in our honeymoon planning that we weren't going to have any distractions from the outside world enter our vacation, and that included holo communications of any kind.</p><p>I found Daisy outside on the main terrace dressed in a pair of tight pants, ballet flats, and some cute off the shoulder black top that revealed her shoulders. She was reading something in her hands, and looking upset.</p><p>"What's wrong?" I asked her, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing her neck.</p><p>She sighed, "Do you want the good or the bad news first?"</p><p>"Good, of course," I reached a hand down her shirt and cupped one of her breasts.</p><p>"Mmm, Ben, I can't talk if you keep doing that," She purred. I circled her nipple, tweaking it between my thumb and index finger. "I...I went to town today and..." I slipped my free hand between her legs, and stroked her through her jeans, "Ben...please...stop, you're making this hard..."</p><p>"Mmhm," I purred, "Keep talking love, or I may just carry you inside to fuck you thoroughly."</p><p>"Just...just read it," She said, moaning against my hand causing friction against her pants.</p><p>I read the newsclipping and my growing hard on vanished as if someone splashed cold water on me. I stopped groping my wife immediately and shook my head.</p><p>"Damned Separatists," I cursed. "My grandfather should have killed them all when he had the chance."</p><p>Rey nodded, her mood suddenly solemn. "There is one good thing to come from this, and it's news you will love."</p><p>I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what could possibly cheer me up at this point?"</p><p>She drew out a holo drive from her bra, and handed it to me, smiling. I frowned, "I thought we agreed no holo communications."</p><p>She shook her head, "Yes, I know. But you remember that I had that doctor's appointment, right?"</p><p>"You're dying of acute sex deprivation, and the only cure is yours truly," I teased.</p><p>"Um, no," Daisy giggled. "But it does involve you this news. Just go look at it, and you can tell me if I'm sex deprived."</p><p>"Fine, but I'm trusting you, alright?" I said, going into the office. I put the holo drive into the computer, and then I saw the holo pictures of two babies inside my wife. I ran back to her, and kissed her over and over again, crying tears of joy.</p><p>"Oh, Daisy!" I cried, "You're right, this more than brightens my mood. But it means that I have to go back to Coruscant alone."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? You're going to quarantine me simply because I'm pregnant?! What kind of sexist pig are you?? I need to be by your side ruling the galaxy, not shut away here."</p><p>"Rey will be shut away with you," I explained. "Darling, if the galaxy is about to go to war again, I cannot risk losing you, or our children. You are my family, my love. I'm doing this to protect all of you."</p><p>Daisy began to tear up, "I know, I just...you said that we are strongest while we are together, not apart. I don't want to be just your arm candy, or baby machine. I'm not the type to just sit around and do nothing while the menfolk get to fight the battles."</p><p>I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Gods forbid the enemy finds you and Rey. You're two of the strongest, most stubborn women I have ever met."</p><p>Daisy smiled, "Yeah? And at my most stubborn self, you are not leaving this palace without servicing me."</p><p>I laughed, "I knew it, you are dying of sex deprivation, after all."</p><p>She kissed me, and took me by the hand back into the palace. "Mmhm, and the only cure is your talented cock."</p><p>I laughed, kissing her deeply, "Call me the doctor, then."</p><p>We went inside, and made love all night, pausing only to have dinner. When we were done, lying sweaty and exhausted from our exertions, I threw a protective arm around my family, and slept, comforted by the presence of my wife and twins's life Force signatures pulsing ever so slightly in tandem with their heart beats. I had to leave tomorrow, and I had a feeling that our leave taking would be a heartbreaking one, indeed, because even now, it tore at my heart to leave my beloved behind, especially knowing that she carried my children within her. But I had to do it, not just for her, but for the galaxy as a whole, and I would not let her down...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Leave Taking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>I woke up to coldness, and I realized that Ben wasn't in the bed with me. I heard him buckling on his lightsaber, and I found my robe on my side of the bed. I slipped the robe on, and cleared my throat.</p><p>Ben turned to face me, and said, "I had thought if I left quietly at first light that it would be easier for you."</p><p>I crossed my arms, and frowned, "Well, you thought wrong, Mister. I refuse to let you leave like a damn thief in the night."</p><p>He sighed heavily, "It's not like that, my love, and you know it. Besides, you won't be alone for long, Rey will be arriving soon, and--"</p><p>"And we will be without both of our husbands!" I objected, crying bitterly. "If she is likely pregnant as well, she will be missing Adam terribly, and I know him well enough to know that he will feel like shit to leave her here, even if it is with me."</p><p>Ben let me hug him, as I approached him. "And what would you have me and my brother do? Put both of you in danger, because we cannot stand to be without you two? No, Daisy. Please just stay here where it is safe."</p><p>He laid a hand on my stomach, and the twins kicked at his presence. I laid a hand on his cheek, and kissed him with all the love in me. He kissed me back, and released me. He put his helmet on, and drew up the hood of his cloak.</p><p>Without another word, he left me, but not before saying to me mentally, "<em>I love you, Daisy. No matter what may come. Please remember that."</em></p><p>I went to my bed that was messed up from our antics of earlier. I felt numb with sadness as I curled up in the covers, and cried out all of the sadness and longing of my heart. I didn't start to feel better until Rey arrived a week later, and we were able to comfort one another, and share in the joy of being pregnant at relatively the same time.</p><p>But with the both of us, it took a long time to come to grips with the fact that our husbands were fighting in a war that should have been done and over with decades ago. We did not expect that they would ever return, and we knew that if they did not, we would ensure that their legacy lived on in their children, we promised each other that early on in our stay here at our peaceful prison, and we would fulfill it, after killing everyone responsible for their deaths, after all...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Endgame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo</p><p>Three Years Later...</p><p>The fire and lava was hot as hell around us as me and Seraph fought the Separatists and their allies who would dare to fight us on such holy ground. More stormtroopers and Resistance officers than I want to think of, died valiantly.</p><p>Vader's castle had so far not been touched by the enemy, because of our strong defensive shields. But it was only a matter of time before they would break through. Seraph approached me, carrying a fallen Knight of Ren, our priest, who took care of the sanctuary of Vader's candles and incense. He rarely, if ever, fought in combat or missions, but when the Separatists decided to land their droid troops on to Mustafar, he was enraged enough to insist upon fighting alongside his Emperor.</p><p>I deflected several laser blasts with my lightsaber and froze some more into the air around us, but to no avail, I saw one strike my brother. Seraph dropped Father Ren's body, as he fell, his body being shot with multiple laser blasts.</p><p>"Seraph!" I shouted.</p><p>I killed the Separatists responsible instantly by snapping their spines in half with the Force. I ran to my brother, and picked him up bridal style. Resistance officers looked at me like I was insane, but I had to get my brother inside the castle. I would not be able to face Rey and tell her that her husband died if I didn't try my damndest to save him.</p><p>"How bad is it, Sire?" Connix, the pretty nurse who healed everyone asked. I took off my helmet, and then Adam's.</p><p>"I don't know," I said stiffly to mask my sadness. "He was hit pretty badly."</p><p>I set our helmets aside, and let the doctors do their work. Blood drained out of multiple wounds on Adam's chest, and I feared that he may be one of many casualties in this fruitless war. The doctors worked on him tirelessly for eight hours straight, but they could not heal him. I ordered everyone out of the room, and tapped deep into the Force to heal him as best as I could. I infused him with my own energies, and my hands glowed with the pure light of the living Force, but in the end, I could not restart my brother's heart again.</p><p>"Adam, please," I cried, holding one of his limp hands in mine. "Godsdamnit, Adam! Please wake up. You are the brother I never had, my true twin, and comrade in arms. Please, <em>please</em> wake up! Would you really leave Rey with two children to take care of without you? She needs you, and what's more <em>I</em> need you. You're my brother, and I love you."</p><p>Nothing. Not even a flicker of movement, or a pulse. The heart monitor machines even read that he had flatlined forty five minutes ago. I turned them off, and gave myself over to my grief. My brother, the one who truly understood me, and the Empire we were trying to create was dead. I did not relish being the one to tell Rey that her husband was dead. Granted, he had died a hero, and fought like a true Knight of Ren, but it wouldn't bring her any further comfort knowing that her beloved husband was dead and gone.</p><p>A stormtrooper came in, and said, "Sire, we need to leave. A bomb has been activated, and it plans to go off soon."</p><p>I nodded, and I kissed my brother's forehead. I wiped at my tears, and ordered that my brother's body be packaged up, and carried with us. The stormtroopers obeyed quickly, and we fled Mustafar just as the bomb was about to go off.</p><p>We were the only ship to escape, and everyone else, allies, and enemy alike, perished in the immediate blast radius. Mustafar blew up like a giant Roman candle, and as it blew, so came the end of a tiresome, needless war.</p><p>I felt numb, truly numb inside as I had to be the one to tell Rey that Adam was dead, because of some stupid, fruitless war. I looked out at Naboo as my ship came out of hyperspace, and felt the awesome weight of my burdens fall square upon my shoulders. Once upon a time, I had thought that I would be in my brother's shoes, but when she rejected me, that hurt like the deepest ache in my heart. But losing my brother, literally my other half, that felt worse somehow, much much worse to me.</p><p>I went to Adam's casket, and rested my head against it, sighing. I had only just gotten to know my twin, the one who came from an entirely different galaxy so unexpectedly into my life, and now I was losing him. No, I certainly did not relish this unfortunate duty to tell Rey that her husband of three years was dead, and was about to be buried in the royal tomb close to the royal palace...</p><p>✂-------</p><p>The ship landed in the main spaceport, and I was received with all due honors, but every one all fell into a somber mood when the casket was carried out, and they could see that this was far from a happy occasion for everyone involved. I gave orders that Prince Adam was to be laid in state until the funeral could be arranged in three days time. I was assured that it would be done, and I left for lake country palace.</p><p>As the boat pulled up to the dock of the palace, I saw servants trying to get four rambunctious kids under control. One boy, and then one boy, and a girl. I had no way of knowing which children were mine, or Adam's, naturally, because even our wives are twins of each other, but I had a sense that the boy and girl were mine. Rey only produced the one son, it seemed.</p><p>The girl shot her brother with Force lightning and giggled as she ran away. "Rosey, you come back here!" Her brother yelled. "I'm gonna tell mama!"</p><p>"Haha! I'd like to see ya' try Ani," The girl taunted as she ran off. I wish that I could laugh, but I simply found no joy in even watching these children play.</p><p>I went inside the palace, and a servant approached me and said, "Oh! Your Majesty. We were not expecting you."</p><p>I removed my helmet, and handed it to a stormtrooper, who took it gladly. "I am aware of that. Where is Empress Daisy, or Princess Rey? I need to see them."</p><p>"Her Majesty is in the gardens, and Princess Rey is in the parlor having high tea," The servant informed me.</p><p>"Thank you, you are dismissed."<br/>"Yes, Sire."</p><p>I went to the parlor, and there Rey sat, wearing fine light gray robes, and eating fine pastries. "I did not think such feminine fripperies were in your repertoire, Rey," I said, clearing my throat.</p><p>She looked up, and a smile flashed across her face, but then it faded once she saw that I wasn't Adam. "Well, no, not when you met me, " She admitted, "But I have grown to like high tea ever since Daisy introduced the custom to me from her planet's country."</p><p>I sat down across from her, and poured myself a cup of tea. It was delicious. I drained it and set it aside. "Rey, I have something to tell you, and...I don't know if you wish to hear it, but--"</p><p>"Adam is dead," Rey said flatly. "I knew it as soon as you stepped into the palace alone. He would have run to me hugging and kissing me. You were always the emotionally closed off one. It's what I could never like about you, Ben. Adam was so different than you, so willing to love even the bad parts of me that I couldn't help but love him."</p><p>I sighed sadly, and nodded, "I never meant to cause you any distress, Rey."</p><p>"Well, you did!" Rey snapped, her composure shattering, "You have been a cancer in my life ever since you captured me on Takodana! I should have just handed you that fucking droid, and been long gone back to Jakku. Sure, I would have died dirt poor, and a scavenger, but at least I wouldn't have to deal with losing the love of my life, and telling Mark that his father will never be coming home."</p><p>I reached across the table to take her hand in mine, but she slapped it out of the way, and rose. "Don't touch me, Kylo Ren. I don't care if I <em>ever</em> see you again. You might as well have killed him, just as you killed your father on Star Killer base, you disgusting monster!"</p><p>She fled the room, sobbing on the way out. I went to the gardens and found Daisy picking flowers into a basket, and she looked absolutely beautiful in a lime green gown that flowed in the breeze the blew all around us.</p><p>I picked a rose, and stroked her cheek with it. "I think my lady can never have too many roses."</p><p>Daisy turned, startled, and dropped her basket. "Oh! Ben, you...you're back!" She cried, jumping into my arms.</p><p>I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around me, and we shared a deeply passionate kiss that took my breath away. I set her down, and said, "Adam is dead, my love. I have a state funeral planned for him in three days. Do you think that we could handle adopting Rey's boy?"</p><p>Daisy looked stunned, and she began to cry. "Oh, Adam. He was like my best friend, and...yes, I think it would be nice to adopt Rey's son Mark. If she will let us, that is. Did you tell her?"</p><p>"Yes," I admitted. "She was the first one I talked to. I thought it would be best if I told her directly than for her to hear it second hand from another source."</p><p>Daisy nodded, wiping at her tears, and using the Force to gather all of her dropped flowers back into her basket. "I loved him too, in a way," She said, "But Rey will take the news hard. She may not let us have a hand in raising her son."</p><p>I kissed her forehead. "Well, whatever she decides to do is fine with me. I just don't want her to go back to Jakku, and live her past lifestyle."</p><p>Daisy shook her head. "You have to let her figure out her grief on her own, darling. I'm just thankful that you've returned to me. We have a beautiful son and daughter. Rose and Anakin. I didn't think you would mind if I named your son after your grandfather, and Rose because I like the name."</p><p>I kissed her softly, "I like them already. Will they be along for dinner?"</p><p>Daisy smiled happily, "Of course. The nannies handle most of the care of the children. But I'm sure Anakin would love to meet you especially."</p><p>She went inside, and handed her flower basket off to a passing servant. "Put these on the table for dinner tonight," She ordered.</p><p>"Yes, Empress," The servant said, bowing.</p><p>Daisy took my hand in hers, and we went back outside where the three kids were playing. Rose ran to her mother, and she picked up our daughter and placed her on her hip.</p><p>Anakin hid behind his mother shyly, and Daisy said soothingly, "Ani, honey. Don't be shy, this is your father, Ben. He's come back from the war, and is anxious to meet you."</p><p>"Daddy!" Rose greeted, grabbing for me. I laughed, and picked her up. She touched my face, and asked, "You have a big, yucky scar, daddy. Where did you get it?"</p><p>"Well, I got that long before you were born, dear," I said, "When you're older, I will tell you how I got it. But I think you're too young to know about that."</p><p>She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I kissed the top of her head, relishing the softness of my daughter's dark, wavy hair. "Okay. Are you going to be my Prince?"</p><p>"Well, I will be until some lucky boy comes to claim your heart," I teased.</p><p>Rose made a disgusted face, "Eww, nuh uh, you will always be my Prince, daddy."</p><p>"Well, you might change your mind on that some day," I said, setting her down. "Go play with Mark."</p><p>"Okay, daddy."</p><p>Anakin came out from Daisy's skirts, and he looked up at me, and said, "You look like grandpa, only with darker hair."</p><p>"Can I get a hug, son?"</p><p>He hugged me, and said, "Mark's been down in the dumps about his daddy. But I don't think after the funeral him and Aunt Rey will be around any more."</p><p>"Oh? And why is that?"</p><p>Anakin shrugged, "Dunno. Just that Aunt Rey kinda has always not liked you ever since you killed Grandpa Han."</p><p>My son left to go play with a sullen looking boy who was reading a holo book nearby, and I turned to Daisy, stunned, "Did you tell him I killed my father?"</p><p>"No," My wife replied, "But he sees things through the Force. Future and past events. He can't always make sense of it, but he sometimes talks to Anakin's Force ghost when he visits, and he assured me that our son was given the visionary gift to help him in his life."</p><p>I didn't know what to make of that, so I simply said, "That's intriguing. I hope to learn more once we're settled in more. But come, I'm tired, and hungry. How does dinner sound?"</p><p>"I think it sounds wonderful," Daisy answered. We walked back into the palace, and had a lovely, uneventful dinner, but of course, it would be the last time we would have dinner as a family, because of the funeral and Rey's own deep grief, and love for her husband as a whole...</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. A State Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy</p><p>The funeral for Adam, or Lord Seraph, as the Knights of Ren called him, was both long, and elegant at the same time. He was laid to rest in the royal tomb where Queen Amidala was buried, and where I expect the entire family will be buried one of these days.</p><p>Rey became hysterical when Adam's casket, with the First Order flag draped over his casket went past us. I ordered stormtroopers to calm her down, and she was sedated chemically so that she wouldn't cause any further embarrassment to the family. Mark, her son, tried to comfort his poor mother, but she was of no use to anyone in her present state of mind.</p><p>"Come sit with us, dear," I said, patting an empty chair beside me. He came over by me, and his eyes looked red and raw from crying over his father. I hugged him.</p><p>"Aunt Daisy, can I ask you something?" Mark asked.</p><p>"Of course, darling," I said patiently. "You may ask me anything, of course."</p><p>"Can I come live with you and Uncle Ben if my mommy will allow it?" Mark asked.</p><p>I nodded, "Of course, dear. We would love to have you."</p><p>He smiled, and it was Adam's smile. It almost tore at my heart, because I missed my best friend. "Okay, then it will all be okay," He said happily.</p><p>Ben finished his long eulogy on his brother. I rose and went up to the podium. "My words will no doubt be inadequate, and I will try to make them short. I met Adam as an actress, and we became fast friends. I found him engaging, committed to his career completely and utterly. In a short time, I came to love him, but it was not to be. We remained close friends after that, however. I am proud, and honored to have known this remarkable man, and I hope that we can all appreciate and love him always as the truly kind and honorable soul that he was deep down inside. Thank you."</p><p>Everyone applauded me, and soon after, Adam was buried next to Leia Solo, and her mother Padme Amidala. When the funeral ended, and we were back home, Rey sobered up from the sedative drugs and announced that she would be leaving with her son back to Jakku.</p><p>We tried to plead with her the next day, and even the little boy tried to hide behind my skirts as she was leaving the palace. Nothing me, nor Ben could say to her would convince her to stay. She had her things packed, and she looked at us all with such hate that it scared me. When she had left with her son Mark, I cried in Ben's arms, and had to have him carry me to bed, because I couldn't manage it on my own.</p><p>Over the next four years, our family mended and I became pregnant again with another son, a singular pregnancy this time around, and for that I was very thankful, because this time I had my husband to help me through all of it.</p><p>When Caleb was born, Anakin was overjoyed to have a younger brother to look after, but Rose pouted and wanted to have another girl to play with. But overall, our family healed up with time.</p><p>Ben and I grew in our love, and we returned to Earth from time to time to visit, and show the kids where their mother came from. Rose loved the shopping, and other sights, but Anakin didn't like the lack of culture of different planets, or not being as connected to the Force. He was always the most spiritual of my children, because Caleb became the genius mechanic, and especially loved tinkering with the Millennium Falcon, his grandfather's freighter ship.</p><p>Now, ten years after the fact, I still deeply love my husband and family, and I find life both serendipitous and ironic at the same time, because if it had not been for my movie career, I would never have met both the loves of my life, and I would have never learned that sometimes, just sometimes, life really does imitate art, and I could not be happier that it did for me...</p><p>The End</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>